Penname Invisible
by whitetyger123
Summary: They had been brothers for their whole life, and knew everything about each other. But then why was Al finding stories about two guys on Matt's computer! An AU of the dysfunctional family. Al/Matt, yaoi written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture rp
1. Chapter 1

Alfred slammed the door closed, pissed off. He was technically an adult now! His Dad shouldn't be grounding him for staying out late anymore! He lay down on his bed, not even able to play Xbox. Dad could be such a tight-ass sometimes. How was he even able to stand Papa?

And he was always the only one to get grounded, too. He had been like, what, ten minutes late? Alright, so what if Dad said it was an hour, Matt had been late before, too! But had he ever been grounded? No, of course not! He was the good child. Perhaps that pissed him off more than anything. Of course his brother must do bad stuff, too. He probably had a bunch of porn mags hidden under his bed.

Hm, that was a thought. Maybe if he found something on his look-a-like, Dad would be less harsh on him... Alfred stood up and went out of his room, headed for the one down the hall. Pounding on the door, he yelled, "Matt! Open up!"

Quickly exiting out of the document he had been working on, the younger blond just sighed as he opened up a new window on his computer and started checking his email. "The door's unlocked!" Matthew said, muttering 'Idiot' in his mind. He better not be trying to get him to butter up their parents again to lessen his punishment.

"Hey, are you doing homework?" Alfred leaned in, trying to get a peak at the screen. He placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, reading the emails over his head. "Do you ever get emails from your friends? These are all from websites!" He gave a laugh, trying to think about how he was going to get the man out of his own room.

"Just because I can't be as popular as the 'Heroic Alfred' doesn't mean that I don't have friends. We just... Prefer to talk face-to-face." He finished lamely, trying to ignore his brother hovering over his shoulder. It really was putting a damper on the roll he was in for his story. Hopefully he would get bored soon and leave him alone. Getting rid of the spam, Matthew then put his laptop on the side table. Running his fingers through his messy, wavy hair, he sighed. "What do you want anyways?"

"What? You get all suspicious just because I want to spend time with my bro?" Al said, messing up Matthew's hair even more. "And, while I'm here, do you think you can, um, help me with the Math from today? I'm totally confused." It was a lie, of course. Alfred didn't even know what they were doing in Math. But he knew that Matt always kept his bag downstairs, so he might have long enough when he goes to get it to snoop around in his room.

Not entirely surprised, Matthew just pushed the offending hand away from his head and sighed again. Dad always told him that he would stay short if he did, and obviously it wasn't a lie considering just how short he was even compared to Matthew. Their English father was the king of sighing."Since when did you even care about Math?" He started before just shaking his head and getting off his bed. "Whatever. I'll go get my books."

"Thanks!" Glad they were in a big house and it would take Matthew at least a few minutes to go get his books, Alfred watched his brother's retreating back. "Get some snacks while you're down there!" That should buy him some more time. The blond sat down on the chair, quickly looking at the laptop. There had to be something on here.

Nothing suspicious on the most visited pages online. So next, to check recent items. Nothing particularly interesting by the first glance. Might as well check them out, since he was sure he had a few minutes. There was a document called 'Cold Nights2'.

_Aaron looked deep into his eyes, telling Mike everything he needed to know. About how the only reason he was going to that school was so they could be together, about how he has loved him for so long._

_Dipping his head, Mike took those luscious lips with his own, feeling as if he was falling. This was obviously wrong; they were both men, after all. But it didn't matter to either of them as their hips ground together, creating lovely friction._

Eyes wide, Alfred stopped reading. What was going on? Why was something like this on Matt's computer? Was he writing it? No, it couldn't be... could it? But, it was really well written...

Where was the start of it? It was obvious that he had started reading in the middle of the story, so where was the beginning? A quick search and he had it. 'Cold Nights1' of course.

_The class was full of new faces, all except for one. Mike sat next to Aaron, not even stopping a second to wonder if he was welcome. Of course he would be. They had been through far too much together to no longer be friends._

_They both admitted their relationship was a strange one. They had met when they started dating twins, Aaron dating the younger one, Mike the older. But, just when -  
_  
"What are you doing??" Matthew asked, refraining from yelling out. He had grabbed a bunch of snacks -because he knew just how much Al ate- and his Math binder and was now seeing his brother going through his personal property!

Oh shit, when had he gotten back? "Haha, just checking out your emails!" Alfred said, exiting out of the document sadly and opening an email at random. He had found what he wanted to find, of course... but if he told dad about it, would he be able to finish reading the story?

Sighing again, the younger sibling just threw the bag of chips at the other and sat on his bed. "I guess that means you still haven't figured out the concept of personal space yet; _Not that I'm surprised._" He added quietly. "Ok then, what part do you need help with? _Other_," Matthew stopped Alfred from talking by covering his mouth with his hand, "than everything."

"Um... well the stuff we learnt today I guess..." Now, just what was it they had learnt today? He was sure he had heard something about a graph at one point. Damn, he wanted to read more of Cold Nights! "But come on, I respect your personal property! There was once a doughnut in the cupboard that had your name on it, and I left half for you!"

"I'm still upset about that by the way. I was saving it from Timmys!" Pushing aside his slight anger as usual, Matthew just opened his book to what they had learnt previously and started to forget about Alfred's snooping. "Ok, so I'm going to just assume and hope you know what the differences between a sine and cosine sinusoidal graph is."

"Ya, sure, like SOH CAH TOA and all that shit, right? Just punch it into your calculator." Man, if that was all they needed to know, there was no point to go to class anymore! Not that he went that often anyway. But seriously, what happened with Aaron and Mike to make them such good friends?

"Sure, if you were still in Grade 8 Math maybe. Knowing you though, you probably _should_ be. No, these are things like graphing tides and ferris wheels and moving a y equals cosine of x graphs to be negative three cosine of two x minus two pie over three plus one point five. I'd like to see you solve that with a calculator." Matthew inwardly wanted to smash his brothers skull in with his textbook, but obviously it wouldn't be an improvement to his already lacking mental processing.

Staying silent for a second, Alfred then patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get laid eventually." Then he stood up and started walking to the door. He had gotten this far in Math by cheating, so why stop now?

Fighting between taking Al down with a running tackle and killing him or just going back to writing, Matthew just decided to blush and slap his forehead with his palm. His brother might be the coolest person in their school -Not like he was _jealous_ or anything- but he was definitely dumber then a doorknob. Putting the work away, he then grabbed his laptop again and opened up _Cold Nights_ again and blushed a bit again as he realized just where he left it off. It was still a bit awkward for him to be writing things like that, but he knew all the people that were reading it online wanted Aaron and Mike to finally 'consummate' their relationship.

Matthew himself knew he was at least _bi_ since he did think girls were somewhat attractive. The only thing was that he found guys even more hot then women. Not that it was really a problem if he was to ever tell his parents since he was probably one of the only families that had two guys for guardians. It was more the fear of being bullied at school and bugged by Al if he ever said anything about his secret fantasies. Instead, he decided to just write about them with random, made up characters.

Bringing up another document for his French homework in case someone decided to come in and interrupt him, Matt then continued to write out his story. Times like this he was extremely glad that his Papa had finally convinced Dad to get him his own laptop after Alfred consistently crashed the main one a day or two before his projects were due.

It was when Alfred was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep despite the fact that it was only 10 o'clock (he hated being grounded) that it hit him. Those were definitely two _guys_ that had been in Matthew's story. So did that mean Matt was gay? Wait, he had liked it! Was he gay?!

Not that he had anything against gays. Obviously, considering his parents were gay. But he liked girls. Or at least according to every single sexual situation he had ever been in. But then why was he so interested in the relationship between Aaron and Mike?

Damn, he couldn't even make fun of Matt for being gay, because then he would know that he had read the story and he wouldn't be able to finish reading it! Sneaking into his brother's room wouldn't be a problem, since he did it all the time. So, every once in a while, Al could pretend to be sick and stay home from school, or something like that, and read the story. Simple, really. And no one had to know a thing. Well, maybe he would tell Dad about the porn story... after he finished reading it. Ya, that would be a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for Al's homework." Matthew said to their teacher with his arms full of books and papers. Just why did Alfred have to pretend to get sick on the day when they got the most homework?

Their teacher just smiled. "No problem. Just tell him to get better soon and not to push it off to the last minute as always. I doubt your parents would like it very much if he continued with his C plus average."

He let himself snort in his mind. _That's only because it's world history and not American history yet_. "I won't forget to tell him that." With that, he rushed out of the classroom and made his way to his locker before his bus would leave.

"Ah, Matthew!" The large Russian stood almost a head taller than the rest of the crowd and for some reason even though the halls were packed with people, there seemed to be a bubble around him, void of humans. Ivan walked up to his friend, patting him on the back hard. "How are you? I did not see you today."

Bending slightly under the heavy weight of his friend's hand, Matthew just chuckled nervously. "H-Hey Ivan. I've just been kind of late getting homework for Al. He's at home pretending to be sick again." Most people were scared of his only true friend -The Canadian included- but he was the only person that didn't seem to completely ignore him for his brother all the time.

"You are angry with him, da?" He asked, standing in front of the locker of a freshman, who was too terrified to ask him to move. "Would you like me to help you with him?"

"Ah, N-No it's ok! I'm not really _mad _with him per say, its just that's he's not being r-really smart..." He put all his work in his bulging backpack and took it out of the locker; locking it once it was closed.

"Well, if you say so. I must be going, anyway, so good bye, Matthew." He smiled and left, once again being enveloped by his vacant bubble.

Matthew just watched Ivan walk down the hall before hurrying outside to get to his bus. He had a brief heart attack thinking that his bus was already gone before he saw it drive up and open its door. Running to get to it, he managed to squeeze into a seat with a random younger student before getting ready for the uneventful ride home. He just hoped that the house wouldn't be on fire when he got there. Who knew if Alfred tried to cook something from watching Dad _attempt_ to cook.

Was popcorn supposed to smoke? Alfred took the bag out of the microwave, instantly smelling the distinct burnt smell he knew so well from when Dad cooked. Oh whatever, he could have burnt popcorn if he wanted to.

He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Matt's story wasn't finished yet. Which meant that he would have to wait for him to write more before he could read the rest of the sex scene! There was more of it than the last time he had read, but they were just about to get to it! How could he just leave it like that, with Mike asking "Are you ready?" after taking out his fingers!

Glad to be home, the Canadian all but clomped wearily over to his room and flopped on the bed for a few seconds before smelling the distinct stench of burnt popcorn. "Al you better not be burning the house down. You know how mad Papa and Dad will be if you are." Sure his mind was nervous, but he really just wanted to relax and start writing his story. He didn't want to leave it in the middle of _that_, but it was already midnight before he realized just how late it was.

"Burning popcorn won't burn down the house!" He stuffed a charred piece into his mouth without realizing, gagging on the taste. He got up and went to Matthew's room, not as loudly as he normally would. He was supposed to be sick, after all. "Hey, how was school? Too bad I couldn't go." and just to make it more convincing, he gave a fake cough, proud at how real it sounded.

"Good try, but I asked your teachers for your homework. You always seem to know when to miss the days that you have the most." He wanted to add something about him having to carry it from school, but instead he kept silent. "Plus if you were really sick, you would be eating chicken noodle soup not charcoal."

"Already looked, we don't have those noodly things that you put hot water in and leave it for a minute and eat them." He sat down on the bed, not happy at the prospect of having homework. "Hey Matt, since you have the same homework as me..."

"I'm not doing your homework for you. You'll never get past high school if I do that." Matthew got up and sorted through his bag and gave all Al's homework to him. "At least try doing it yourself. Please."

"Come on, Matt, I don't need to get past high school. Rock stars don't need an education." And Matthew didn't really need to go to college if he could write that good. He would be like that one lady that wrote those books about that wizard, but it would be better because it would be sex. And anything with sex is better.

Matthew just grabbed his brother's hand and placed the work in it. "Try telling that to our parents." Well, it didn't matter anyways because if he was to try and do it, he knew that Al would just end up making him do most of it to show him how to do it in the first place. Getting his own work, he then shuffled farther up his bed and picked his laptop off of the side table.

Oh! Was he going to write? Well, he obviously wouldn't write if Al was in the same room as him. "Well, I guess I should be getting to it! But you know, since you are so smart, you can probably finish it all after dinner. You are so lucky to be able to have all this free time to do other stuff." He laughed obnoxiously and walked out of the room. Man, he was so good at getting his way. Matthew wouldn't even have a clue that he wanted him to write!

Just sitting there still, it wasn't until his brother left the room that he just shrugged. Maybe he was really sick. Sick in the head. Oh well, this gave him time to be able to write without having to worry that anyone in the house was going to jump into his room and try and commandeer his laptop. As Alfred said, he could do his homework after dinner.

Starting up _Cold Nights2_ again, Matthew breathed in deeply before starting in the middle of the first sex scene. It still felt awkward to write it, but as long as he didn't try to put himself in the situation, he was ok with writing it. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

Alfred sat down in his bed, debating what he should do. He was annoyed that Cold Nights wasn't finished, so he couldn't bother his brother. He turned on the TV in his room. Well, if he couldn't _read_ porn, then he should _watch_ porn! That video with the slutty teacher was still in there, right?

Instantly his room was filled with moans. How he wished he had her for a teacher, with her big boobs. Then he might actually pay attention in class! Or at least look to the front of the room. Ha, that student looked like what he pictured Aaron as. Damn, why was he still thinking about that fucking story? Al pulled down his zipper on his pants, lazily taking out his cock. He was soon hard, picturing himself thrusting in and out.

Then he heard the front door open, and the unmistakable sounds of his parents having an argument. It didn't really matter if Papa found him watching porn, but it was usually Dad that came to check on him when he was 'sick'.

"Well I don't care _what_ you call it, it's sick and disgusting!" Arthur yelled back at his 'husband' after stomping away from him. Just what was he thinking, trying to get him to eat _snails_ of all things!?

Whatever. He had to make sure that his 'sick' son wasn't dying. Making his way past his other son's bedroom and seeing him be quiet on his computer, Arthur then got to Alfred's door and threw it open to see him lying under his covers. Almost as if he was trying to pretend to be sick. "Alfred, I know you're awake. Why did you pretend to be sick again? You know that it will just make it more difficult on you when you try and actually graduate."

"Oh come on," _cough cough_ "I'm not faking. If I was faking, I would have gone out with friends, not stayed at home." Another few coughs and a sneeze should convince him. Yup he looked convinced enough. Now if he would leave so he could turn the TV back on...

Narrowing his eyes and bringing his bushy eyebrows together, Arthur just snorted. "I guess I have to give you that. Although if you are sick, then you need some of my special medicine. It should clear everything up."

"Sure, whatever." As long as it wasn't his cooking, Alfred was fine with this 'special medicine'. After all, nothing could taste worse than the nights when Papa wasn't home.

"It'll take a little bit to prepare, but I'm pretty sure I still have enough ingredients to make it." Arthur then started to leave the room, muttering to himself. "A table spoon of lemon juice and a pinch of cayenne pepper with a clove of uncooked garlic... What else was in it?"

With a sigh, Alfred turned on the movie again, the sound on low. As he reached under the covers, he was slightly annoyed that he wasn't as hard anymore, but that was soon fixed as there was a really good picture of the teacher's boobs.

.oOo.

_Mike smiled down gently at Aaron as he took his fingers from his now stretched hole. Slicking up his cock with lube, he bent down so that the tip was just barely pressing against the pucker and kissed him slowly._

_Their mouths moved in tandem to each other before Mike pulled back. "Can I put it in?" He asked quietly._

_With a nod, Aaron just wrapped his arms around the man over top of him and kissed him passionately again as the head slowly slipped past the ring of muscle. Gasping, he let himself slowly be filled by his lover. Who knew that they would ever be able to be this close to one another?_

_If they were to tell anyone about their secret love, they would be bound to be made fun of, but neither of them cared at this moment. All they could think about were the gentle rocking of their bodies and the way their sweat-slicked skin felt against itself._

_Aaron let out a breathy moan as something inside of him was hit, causing fireworks to go off behind his eyes. Whatever it was, he knew that if it happened more he would fall over the edge._

_Sensing his pleasure, Mike continually aimed for the spot that caused his lover to arch into their embrace and claw greedily at his shoulders and back. The pressure of his virgin hole made it even more pleasurable to him then he ever would think was possible._

_They could both tell by the increase in moans and quickening breath that they were both close to climax. As much as they wanted to be this close for as long as possible, the pleasure was driving them to orgasm and they couldn't stop it. A few more deep thrusts against Aaron's prostate and he cried out Mike's name as he shot his seed between their two bodies._

_As he tightened around Mike's shaft, it caused him to also let out a grunt of pleasure as he released into his lover. It felt amazing to be able to enter him without protection, because they both knew they were free of diseases._

_Pulling out slowly, he took the cloth they put beside the bed before hand and wiped them both off as Aaron already seemed to be falling asleep. Kissing his forehead, Mike allowed himself to be also pulled into a slumber._

Blinking a few times from looking at the screen too long, Matthew made sure his document was saved before putting the computer aside. Dinner was bound to be ready soon from the delectable smells coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Yay, chapter two! Alright, so I just wanted to say, for those people also reading Fall of a Hero, we will still be working on it, and the way we're writing, probably be posting at the regular rate! So no need to worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Organizing his homework into piles, Matthew got off his bed and walked into the kitchen where he saw his Papa making something for dinner as always. "Papa, que faites-vous pour le dîner?"

"Ah, mon petit Mathieu, I am making ratatouille. How is your brother doing?" Francis smiled, glad to hear his native language. Neither Arthur or Alfred would ever speak French.

A little put off that his brother had to be part of everything even when he wasn't in the room, Matthew just brushed the feeling off. "Je ne sais pas. He was pretending to be sick and I brought his homework for him."

"You are such a good brother." He continued cooking, adding some spices. "You are much nicer than Arthur. He called me a pervert for wanting him to eat escargo!" Of course, he had suggested eating it while having sex, but still, the principle of the matter stands.

Matthew allowed himself to smile at the praise and went up behind his Papa and gave him a hug. He knew that his Dad didn't like trying new foods so it wasn't too much of a surprise. "Is dinner almost ready?" He asked quietly as he let go of his parent.

"About ten minutes. You can go upstairs and I will call you when it's ready." Francis said, slightly confused by the random hug. Matthew always seemed happy at the smallest things.

"Ok, merci Papa." And with that, he went back upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring the quiet moans coming from his brother's room. He was probably just watching porn again like he always did. It was a wonder that people never thought that he and their Papa were related, because they were so similar.

Getting his laptop again, Matthew continued writing. Hopefully people would really like the couple's first time together. It always made him happy when people praised him on it considering his lack of praise in real life.

Hardly even watching the movie anymore, Alfred increased the pace of his hand on his shaft, already getting a Kleenex ready. His back arched as he finished, cum filling the tissue. Ah, good porn was always great. But he should really tell his girlfriend he was sorry for cheating on her with her best friend. What a hassle. Maybe he should just get a bunch of sex friends.

A few more paragraphs into his story, Matthew jumped slightly when Papa appeared in his doorway telling him that it was time for dinner. Saving and closing laptop, he followed out of his room to get to the bathroom and wash his hands.

Going downstairs he was greeted with the normal sounds of both of his parents fighting each other while setting the table.

Alfred smiled when he saw Matt at the table. "Hey, guys, since I'm not feeling well, I'll just go back upstairs. Maybe I'll have a few crackers afterwards." He went back up the stairs, but instead of going into his room, he quietly opened the door to his brother's room. The laptop was right there. He opened it, having found out the password long ago. Seriously, how stupid does he have to be to have his password as his favourite hockey team?

Yes! There was more! He read, totally engrossed. Ah, finally they got to it! Luckily he had just jerked off, so he could resist getting hard again. That would be difficult to explain away.

Sitting silently at the table, the younger blond just ate his dinner quickly so he wouldn't have to be victim to his parents death glares and perverted glances to each other. When he was done the -as always- good meal, he just stood up and quietly excused himself so he could let them attack each other in peace. He would just have to tell Al not to go down for an hour or so.

Getting to his room, he then groaned slightly as he remembered all the homework he put off. Oh well, it was just mostly French, English and History: All things that his parents knew way too much about. If he even stuttered for a second, he could just ask them and they would end up doing it all for him.

Matthew picked up his French text book and reread the passage on the proper use of the Imparfait and Passé Composé for what seemed to be the fifty billionth time since going into French. Not to mention all the times Papa demanded to teach one of their family his mother tongue.

Letting out a breath, Al stood still, not wanting to be caught. Once again he had been engrossed in the story and had started to reread it, so he was surprised when he heard Matt come up the stairs. He closed the laptop and looked for a place to hide. So now he was stuck watching his brother do homework from inside his closet. He needed to think up and excuse, quick.

Moving on to reading about the Plus-que-parfait, he jumped about a foot in the air when he saw his brother come out of his closet. "What were you doing in there?!?" He asked loudly, extremely glad that he wasn't writing or doing something else that would be embarrassing.

Al walked out, stumbling slightly and putting a hand on his forehead. "What am I doing here? Because of my horrible cold, I must have passed out and walked into your closet, somehow. I wonder how that happened."

With Alfred, he was just going to have to accept that excuse. "O...k then. Maybe Dad should put a spell on you to stop you from walking into people's closets. Unless you like it or something." Matthew didn't even think of the double meaning to his words.

"Well, since I am so sick, I should go back to my room and lie down." Man, he was such a good actor. Maybe he should do that instead of becoming a rock star. But rock stars get more chicks, so that wasn't an option.

Watching Al walk out of his room, he just shook his head and put down his text book. If his French teacher got mad at him for not reading for the hundredth time, he could just tell him off in French. Well, that was if he could actually grow the balls to do so. Instead, he just started on his English essay, praying that Dad wouldn't see it and criticize his grammar.

.oOo.

What?! How could Aaron's mom not approve of their relationship?! She can't make them move! Alfred sat back in the chair, not wanting to stop reading. She was such a bitchy mom, so what if her son is gay? What would they do to be able to stay together?

Argh, why did Matt like leaving it at such spots all the time? He needed to know what was going to happen! They had to stay together, didn't they? It just wouldn't be worth it if it was a sad ending! He stormed out of his brother's room and down to the basement, where Matthew was playing Rock Band with Ivan.

"Hello, Alfred, how nice to see you." Ivan smiled, looking like a child and a serial rapist at the same time.

"Ya, whatever. Don't molest my brother." He turned to Matt before he could argue against being mean to his friend. "Hey, Mattie, do you like happy or sad endings more for a story?"

"What?" He asked confused before thinking about it for a second. "Well, happy endings are nicer but it makes it better if there is something to have to overcome in order to be happy."

"K... but that means you definitely like happy endings, as long as they are happy in the end, right?" He liked where this conversation was going. If Matt likes happy endings, then it will all work out in the end!

"Depends on the story I guess." He continued explaining, looking over to Ivan awkwardly to try and apologize for his brother's randomness. "Some just don't work with happy endings."

"No! They have to have happy endings! They just have to! I mean, if you were in a situation, wouldn't you want a happy ending? I sure as hell would! They should make it a law that all stories have to have a happy ending!" He had to change his mind! Aaron and Mike deserved a happy ending, dammit!

Matthew just stared at his brother for a second like he was an idiot -which he was- and then shrugged. "Sure... Whatever you say." All he wanted to do is try and beat their high score on Expert level, and Al had made them pause the game.

"K, good." He nodded, content. "Matt, why are you such a loser? Try playing with a real guitar once in a while." He walked out of the room to a beet red Matthew. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he didn't really care.

Failing to ignore the insult, Matthew just mumbled something about him being stupid as he turned to look back at Ivan. "S-so... Do you wanna start over?"

"Whatever you wish, comrade. I am fine with either." When Ivan came over, Matthew always had them play games that had no competition for some reason. Well, ever since the first game they had played. The Russian was a little competitive, at best.

"But I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do!" He quickly said, his face going even more red. Although they were friends, he still felt horribly awkward around him for some reason. He could probably make killing puppies look cute... _Bad example_ he thought, shaking his head, making his one curly hair bob.

"I said I was fine with either. You may pick."

It looked as if he had a minor panic attack before just smiling lightly. "Can we still play? I want to try and beat our last record."

"Stop being so indecisive." Ivan said, before the game was started again. He beat away at the drums, enjoying hitting something. At the end of the song, he stood up. "Well, I should get going."

Putting the guitar aside, Matthew asked. "Oh, do you have homework?" He didn't want to make him stay if he didn't want to, but it was always nice to do homework with someone other than Al.

The Russian stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling. "Yes. Homework." Then he left the room, getting his things.

Shuddering slightly, he just let Ivan walk out of his house before putting the things away. He really didn't want to know what he meant by that. Oh well, that means he would have more time to ignore the rest of his screwed up family and write.

Alfred laid in bed, thinking about what he could do. Then he picked up his phone and went to contacts, picking out the one he was looking for. He waited a few seconds before the other person picked up. "Hey! Feli, how are you doing?"

"Hi Alfred! I'm having sooo much fun right now! Ludwig finally agreed to make pasta with me, so I'm showing him how to make it! We're going to make Fettuccine! Just like my grandpa! It's going to be so delicious; I can't wait to eat it!" Feliciano chirped excitedly. "How are you Al? I haven't talked to you since this morning!"

"Oh, I'm fine." Now for some fun. "But, you know, you should be careful what you say to Ludwig today, alright? You wouldn't want to hurt him any more than he already is, right?" His voice was full of concern. Of course the little Italian would believe everything he said, how could he not?

The brunette's mood did a one eighty. "What happened?! Is he hurt!? Did he fall out of a tree!?! Did someone shoot him?! Is he going to die?!?!?!" Now he was almost on the brink of tears, which scared the German who was in the background.

Almost hitting his own forehead with his hand, Alfred kept the phone to his ear. While it was easy to lead Feliciano astray, it was also easy to over do it. "No, he's not hurt physically. But didn't you hear what happened with his parents yesterday?"

"What happened to them!?! Did they fall out of a tree?!?" The Italian was now holding onto his cellphone in a death grip, tears just seconds away. It didn't even occur to him to just ask Ludwig himself.

What was it with this guy and falling out of trees? "No, they didn't, well if he hasn't told you, maybe I shouldn't say anything. Actually, can you not let him know I told you this much? I mean, given the sensitiveness of the matter."

"But Alfreddddddd~" He whined, dragging out the other's name. "Just tell me! I don't want him to cry if I ask him!"

"True, he might cry if you bring it up. Well, I suggest keeping this conversation a secret, then. I mean, I don't want Ludwig to get mad at me for telling you this when he entrusted me with this information. You know how proud he is." He smiled, having as much fun as possible. Messing with this guy was the best!

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically before realizing that Alfred couldn't see him. "I promise! Just tell me please! I want to know how much pasta I have to make so he will feel better!."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "All I can tell you is that he will need a lot of pasta to make him feel better." He folded up his phone, cutting off the tearful reply. Then he dialled another number. "Ludwig? Hey, it's Al."

"What did you say to Feli?" He demanded straight away. The brunet was looking at him pitifully and was on the brink of crying.

"Hey, don't go blaming me. He told me a secret, and I said he should tell it to you! But he really doesn't want to." Alfred said, imagining the scene over at that house right now.

Still looking over to his 'friend', Ludwig sighed. "I seriously doubt it, since it _is_ you... Just tell me what he said so I can stop him from crying."

"Well, I can tell you, but that might make the situation worse. You know how he can be."

"Just tell me! I'll make it up to him somehow." Now he watched as the Italian started to frantically make more pasta to comfort himself. Just what was going on?

"Ok, but promise you won't tell him I told you? He told me that he loves you, but knows that if you find out, you would go out with him to make him feel better, if you wanted to or not."

His face immediately turned bright red as he continued to watch Feliciano make pasta. Is that why he seemed so sad? Because he knew he could never tell him his feelings? "Uh, ok then... I'm going to hang up now if that was all."

"Alright. Remember, don't tell him, or he will think you are doing it even though you don't want to." As soon as he hung up, Alfred burst out laughing. Oh, playing with those two never grew old.

On the other end of the terminated line, the German looked at his friend even more awkwardly. Even though he hadn't come to his own mindset to actually believe that he might care about him _that way, _now he had no chance to tell him unless he wanted the other to hate him forever. Why did this have to happen? Did Feliciano not trust him enough to tell him?

"S-so, Ludwig, do... how much pasta do you want? I can make you as much pasta as you... as you want..." The small Italian said in between sobs. He was trying to stop crying, but he was much too worried about his friend. "Because pasta is... v-very nice, and you deserve pasta..." His bottom lip started quivering, on the verge of a break down.

Looking away with a light blush on his face, Ludwig tried to ignore the way Feli was looking at him. "Uh... Well... As much as you want." The tension that was hanging in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"No, Ludwig, you decide!" Feliciano said, grabbing the German's shirt and crying into it. "Because you need pasta to cheer you up, and, and, and," Wait, no he wasn't supposed to tell him he knew! But his mouth kept talking. "I'm sorry about your parents, you can live with me, I don't care if they fell out of a tree!"

Ludwig patted his back stiffly as he narrowed his eyes. "What happened to my parents?"

* * *

Alright, translations! Que faites-vous pour le dîner means What are you making for dinner. Je ne sais pas means I don't know. Merci means thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Listening to music so he could block out the..._Sounds_ coming from downstairs, Matthew continued to write for a bit before putting it aside in order to finish off the rest of his homework for the night. At least one of them in their family could be sane and responsible. Pulling out his history text book, Matthew started to read and take notes on various battles of World War II. Since it was an American text book, it focused more on them, but every time there was even a brief mention of Canadian troops his heart soared. No matter what people said, he was Canadian through and through.

Alfred opened the door to his brother's room without knocking. He had never knocked in his whole life, so what was the point of starting now? "So, Dad and Papa are having sex again." He said, sitting on the bed.

Pulling out an earbud, Matthew just rolled his eyes. _Way to use your head genius._ "Please don't say it so bluntly. I don't need to be even more mentally scarred." Turning his attention back to his textbook, he tried ignoring the fact that his brother was still in his room.

"Well, I have a firecracker in my room." He said, ignoring what his brother had said. "Wanna set it off in the room next to the one they're doin' it in?"

"No thanks. I'd rather live in denial like most children and pretend as if I don't know what's happening right now." Great, now Al was going to try and give him puppy eyes in order to get him to go with him...

Eyes large, Alfred looked at his brother. "Come on, I can't do it by myself." And those eyes were gone when he smiled evilly. "And anyway, think of the look that will be on Dad's face! Hilarious! But you have to anyway. Cause you're my brother."

"Al!" He whined, hating the fact that he predicted just what was going to happen, but still fell for it like anyways. "I don't want to see either of them! Please don't make me do this! They will be so angry with us!"

"They won't run out naked! Well, Papa might, but it's not like we haven't seen him before, and anyway if Dad gets mad at us we can just casually bring up the fact that we heard them from all the way up here and he will be too embarrassed to ground us. It's either that listen to them 'til supper is ready."

Hearing a loud groan made Matthew make up his mind. "Fine. But if they do get mad at us, I-I'm going to blame it all on you!" Not like that hadn't been happening since they were both young. It would be less mind numbing to interrupt them then to hear them for another half hour.

"Cool! I'll get the firecracker!" Alfred got up and ran out of the room.

.oOo.

"Told you it would work!" Alfred said, laughing as he fell on his brother's bed. "Man, his face was so red when I said we were just trying to find a way to tone out the moaning!"

Putting his face in his hands, the younger brother was torn between laughing along with Alfred and crying from the embarrassment. Sure they had both seen Papa naked too many times, but it still didn't make it any less traumatizing. Especially when he tried to get the two of them to sit so he could give them a 'facts of life' talk while in his birthday suit. With him, it would have been bound to be more about which lube to use then how not to get a woman pregnant. Not to mention just how embarrassed Dad was as well at being caught in such a way.

"I'm never doing that again. If they ever go at it like rabbits again, I swear I'll go live with someone else. I could always do housework for them so I'm not as much of a burden..."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I mean really it wasn't as bad as when Dad wouldn't let Papa even touch him so he got desperate and started saying everything at the dinner table."

"How can you talk about everything so calmly as if this were normal!?! Most children get to believe all their lives that their parents never do _it_ but we get the reminder at least twice a week! Do they even realize they are the reason why we barely have friends over?"

"Oh come on, I got over it like five years ago. And besides, I always bring my friends over, and you just don't have any friends." He flipped over onto his stomach, wondering if he could get a hamburger for supper.

Matthew just shook his head, trying to get out all the bad thoughts. He wanted to ask Alfred just why he was in his room, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Any attention he got was better than being ignored he figured. It didn't do too well on his self esteem that the only people that always knew who he was were his Papa and Ivan.

"So," He started. Ever since he had read the first sex scene in Cold Nights, Al had been wondering something. "Have you had sex?"

Completely taken back, Matthew blushed furiously and stuttered. "W-what?!" What was with his family and their apparent obsession with sex? He knew that everyone had already had sex but him, but that was only because he was saving himself! Not because he was too shy to admit to anyone that he was pretty much gay.

He had always assumed Matthew was a virgin, but with the descriptions so good in his story, he had to have some experience, didn't he? "So have you or not? And if yes, when and who." If it was that Russian, he would be dead!

"W-Why do I have to t-tell you if I have or not? It d-doesn't have anything to do with you." If he outright said he was still a virgin, he would be mocked by Al till the day he did lose it.

"I'm your brother! I have to know these things!" By that reaction, either he _was_ still a virgin, or he was embarrassed about it, which he would be anyway. Matt wasn't like Alfred, who had announced it proudly at the dinner table when he had lost his own.

He tried to ignore Alfred as he grinned up at him. Why did he have to be so persuading? "Fine... I still have it..." He mumbled mostly to himself; quietly enough so that hopefully the obnoxious teen wouldn't hear him.

"Ha, knew it. Besides, you don't even have any chick friends." He smirked up at him. So if he still hasn't had sex, then how did he explain it so well? "Do you want me to hook you up?"

Matthew simultaneously blanched and flushed harder. "Stop being so embarrassing. Just because y-you can be so open about it doesn't mean I can." He didn't want to say the reason he didn't want to was because he preferred guys to girls.

Alfred sat up and gave a small laugh, remembering the stories. "What is it? Prefer guys to girls, do you?" Ok, he admitted that he was being cruel at this point, but it was just so fun to tease him sometimes.

With a squeak, he tried to explain. "T-that's n-not it!" How dare his brother know that when he barely even would admit it to himself?

"Haha, it's fine, I know you're straight." When he had a piece of information this juicy, why would he give it away by telling Matt that he knew he was at least bi? He could make him squirm so much more like this!

"T-that's right." He let out a sigh of relief. So maybe he was just trying to rile him up. That would make sense since it was Alfred. Slowly his face started turning back to its original colour as his brother just smirked up at him.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room. Your window is too hard to climb out of." So he got up and left the room. There was no school the next day, so it shouldn't matter if he had a hang over.

The younger blond just sat on his bed, grumbling to himself about just how 'cool and amazing' his brother was. It was no doubt because of him that he didn't have any friends. Everyone that talked to him just thought that he was Alfred until he corrected them. Then they would just walk away quickly as if they couldn't be seen talking to someone so uncool. Why was everyone and everything against him?

.oOo.

Ah, Saturday nights were always the best. Always some party to go to. Alfred walked down the stairs, already putting his jacket on. "Hey, Dad, I'm going to a party. Be back around midnight." If he said 'around' midnight, then he couldn't be grounded for being ten minutes late. Or half an hour. Or an hour.

Arthur looked up from his embroidery and frowned. "No you're not. You always get in trouble when you go out." Before Alfred could complain, his frown lessened as he thought of another circumstance. "Ok, you can go. _If_ you take Matthew as well. God knows he needs to get out of the house more and you need someone to look after you."

"What?! How can I take him?! He's such a loser! I mean, uh, he wouldn't have fun there." Alfred backtracked when he saw the look in his Dad's eyes.

"Don't speak that way about your brother! Either you both go, or neither of you go, and you get grounded for the weekend." He really hoped that Alfred would cave in because it really wasn't satisfying enough to be interrupted by his sons while rutting against Francis on the kitchen table.

"Pfft." He took off his jacket and threw it on a chair, heading back upstairs. "He's not even my real brother."

Groaning to himself that he would try and play _that_ card, Arthur placed his embroidery aside and followed after his son. "Alfred, I thought we've been over this before. We may not be related by blood, but that isn't what makes a family, a family." God, Francis was always better at explaining things like this. "What I mean is that we all love each other and that's what matters. So take your bloody brother and get out of the house."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alfred got to the top of the stairs, tired of the same boring speech over and over again. He walked into Matt's room. "Hey, get your jacket. We're going to a party."

Looking up from his laptop, Matthew was surprised to see his slightly pissed off brother with their Dad hanging behind him with a livid expression on his face. Just what was going on? "Uh... What do you mean, 'We're going to a party'? Don't you mean you are?"

"If I meant me I would have said me, now get your jacket!" Alfred turned around and glared at Arthur. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in a nice quiet bedroom by now?"

Throughly confused, he just shut his laptop off and started to get his jacket. "Do I have to go?" He asked hesitantly, instantly regretting it as their Dad glared at both of them and Alfred groaned. What had happened to get them so pissed?

Deciding not to say anything as Matthew put his jacket on, Al just stood in the doorway, waiting. When he was ready, the older turned around and marched past their Dad without so much as a goodbye. He was hoping to get laid tonight! But with his brother around, there was more chance of seeing and elephant mate with a mouse. Man, he was such a cock-block sometimes.

"Uh... Bye Dad..." Matthew mumbled quickly as he rushed after Alfred. This was probably going to be more torturous to him then it was to his brother, no matter how much the other thought differently. He was bound to get picked on at least a bit and on top of it he was going to witness all the popular people sucking each other's faces off where the best kiss he got was from Papa's friend when he was little. And that didn't even count.

With Alfred storming off in front of him, he caught up. "So why are you taking me with you? It's not like I want to go." _And I don't think you want me there either._

"Dad's making me." He grumbled, still pissed off. He opened the door and went outside in the cool breeze. He loved this time of year, actually. Not too cold, not too hot. It wasn't that he didn't like Matt, of course. It was just that he was... a loser.

Breathing in the cool air, he just ran his fingers through his messy hair as he continued to follow his brother. "You know, if you want me to I could just go to the library or something until you're done."

The offer sounded great, but when Alfred turned around to say yes, he saw for an instant a lonely look in his brother's eyes under a street lamp. So he reached out a hand and put it around his shoulders. "Naw, man, I'm gonna make sure you have a good time."

"You sure? I don't want to 'cramp your style' or anything..." Secretly, he was glad his brother actually wanted him to go with him, but he still had the pit in his stomach saying that it was a bad idea.

"Nope, for once in your life, you're coming to a cool party." They walked down the street, Al's arm still around Matthew's shoulders. "I'm gonna get you drunk tonight~! If not laid!"

Matthew blushed again. "T-Thanks I guess..." The comforting arm across his shoulders was completely welcome as his heart started to pound. He always heard Alfred brag about what went on at the parties he normally went to, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to one himself quite yet.


	5. Chapter 5

They got to the house, which was already full of people and music. Alfred opened the door, dragging his brother in behind him. "Hey everyone, I'm here! The fun can now start!"

There was a chorus of laughter from people that heard him over the loud music. For a second he almost totally forgot about the tag-a-long, but pulled him along behind. "Don't be shy. Hey everyone! This is my bro and if you mess with him I will kick your ass!"

Matthew just smiled nervously as the the crowd of people looked him up and down. Now it was even more apparent just how geeky he was since he was no were near as cool and confident as his brother. Plus he had no time to get completely ready before he was all but dragged out. "Al... Al," He said again, trying to get his attention, "I don't know anyone..."

"Um, k, this is John, and his girlfriend Kate. Over there is Joey, and on that table is alcohol. That is really all you have to know to fit in." He went and walked to said table, on the way meeting a hot girl. "Hey, I'm Al. And you're hot."

Watching his brother talk up some girl for a few seconds, he then turned his attention to the rest of the crowd. It seemed as if each person had a cup of alcohol in their hands and the majority of them weren't drunk. Yet. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his evening. This was more Alfred's 'scene'. Matthew was going to have to talk to Papa to try and get Dad to never make him do this again.

Al went to get a drink, and he looked over his shoulder as he did so. Yup, just as he expected, Matt was still standing by the door, looking like a frightened puppy. So he grabbed another glass and went over to him. "Come on, middle of the crowd and you don't even have to know what you're doing, you just automatically have fun." He dragged him deeper into the house, handing him the plastic cup.

Taking the cup in a shaky hand while being dragged through the strange house, Matthew sniffed it experimentally and crinkled his nose in disgust. Whatever it was, it smelt terrible. "Do I really have to drink this? Can't I just have water or something?"

"Come on, this is a party. If you ask for water, you will never have any friends." He said with a smile. Then they got to the crowd that was dancing to the music. He pointed to a blond girl. "She's easy. Has sex with anybody. Dance with her."

He wanted to say 'I don't _have_ any friends anyways' but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead he just started stuttering again and held onto his brothers jacket. "I d-don't want to do that though!" He widened his indigo eyes, trying to get his puppy-dog look back. Maybe then he could go back home.

"What do you want to do then? At least get drunk. Then you might loosen up a little." He smiled and turned around, facing a girl, and started dancing. If the floor wasn't so crowded, he would have started break-dancing, but that wasn't a good idea with so little space.

So he wouldn't have to watch his own _brother_ grind against some nameless girl, Matthew took a sip of the mystery liquid and immediately coughed as it burned a path down his throat. It wasn't completely unlikable, but it did feel strange.

Against his best intentions, his eyes went back to the two gyrating bodies. It wasn't as if he wanted to watch them, but the fact that his brother and him looked so similar made him imagine just what it would be like, to be so popular and well liked. Everything Alfred did was cool or amazing. Hell, he even made wearing glasses look sexy!

Wait, did he just think of his brother being sexy? Matthew just shook his head and turned around, taking a bigger sip of the burning liquid. He started looking over the crowd again, seeing the undulating bodies against the booming bass that was pulsing through their bodies.

Felix danced his way through the crowd, swinging his hips sensually. Then he saw an awkward-looking boy standing pretty much still, drinking from a yellow cup. He walked up to him and put a sly hand on the man's hip. "Hey cutie, like, want to dance?"

Jumping a foot in the air, he turned around quickly before seeing a shorter, straight haired blond look up at him. He wasn't quite sure if it was a guy or a girl since it was simultaneously wearing what looked to be vacuumed on pants with a somewhat noticeable bulge and barrettes in its hair. "Uh... W-What?" He managed to squeaked out, a bit freaked out by the hand on his hip that was squeezing lightly.

"Come on, let's totally dance." He smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Toris never went to parties like these, so he always had to go alone. Not that he minded, of course.

Alfred heard the conversation and turned around, grabbing Felix's hand. "No can do, Polish dude, whatever your name is. Even if he was gay, he would be a bottom too."

So it was a guy. Torn between melting with relief and feeling a bit put off that his brother had to stop him from doing something for the first time in his life, Matthew just smiled weakly again and finished off the rest of the alcohol he was sipping at in one swig. Already his head was pleasantly buzzing and he wanted more of that feeling. "W-What about that girl, Al? Don't let me stop you from having fun, I won't tell Dad."

"What, want to do something with a guy?" He smiled, letting Matthew's hand go. "If you want to then don't let me stop you. Blondy, you know where the bedrooms are in this place, right?" Sure, his brother was gay, but almost definitely a bottom.

When the smaller blond grabbed a hold of his waist again and licked his lips, it made Matthew jump again and try to get back over by Alfred. "No! Don't leave m-me with him!" He wasn't gay! He just liked looking at men more, and found them more attractive! The shemale was nothing like who he found attractive anyways! He was more one for stronger, confident people, not ones that could go into the womens bathroom without having someone yell at them!

Felix smiled. "Well, I'm not into turning people. But if you ever change your mind..." He gave a meaningful wink and went off in search of more prey.

Smiling, Alfred handed Matt his now-empty glass. "Now that I saved your ass, literally, go get us both more alcohol." He turned back to the neglected girl. She was pouting slightly, but wouldn't pass up the chance to dance with possibly the coolest guy in school just because she was being ignored.

Quickly making his way through the crowd so he wouldn't be dragged off somewhere, Matthew reached the table and handed out the cups to some random person with darker skin. Mixing up a few of the bottles on the table, he handed them back through a cloud of cigar smoke. Just how did they get all this if they were underage?

Mumbling a quick 'thanks', he then made his way back to where his brother was currently attacking the girls mouth with his own. Seriously, just how was this fair. Turning around with a small blush, he started to drink more from his cup and then Al's when it was empty. Now he could definitely see why people liked to do this. The music was pushing him to move awkwardly on the spot which drew another random to come and dance beside him.

The girl smiled at him and then leaned in closer, taking a sip from the cup. "I don't think I've seen you at any parties before. Did you just move here or something?" She moved a little closer, pretending like it was to be heard over the loud music. "Cause I'm sure I would remember you."

Blinking confusedly a few times, he then looked down at the girl dancing millimetres in front of him. By this point, his mind didn't even care, instead opting to just take her cup from her hand and down it. "Nah, I'm 'the Hero's' bro." He slurred slightly, pointing over his shoulder. "Y'know, Alfred, _the bastard_."

"Oh, thought you looked familiar. He really is a bastard. Wasn't even there when I woke up." She gave a sigh and started moving to a different rhythm when the song changed. "He's amazing in bed, though. Is that something that is, ah, shared in genes, I wonder?"

"Doubt it," Matthew started, "We aren't even really related. 'Ish probably why I'm nothing like him." Now what happened to the alcohol? The music was starting to give him a headache and he could completely see why their Dad liked to drown himself with the substance when he fought with Papa.

"Oh..." What was this guy's problem? Did he not want to have sex or something? She turned around, already looking for another target.

The girl that was currently attached to Alfred's lips at the moment, on the other hand, stayed right where she was. "Hey, do you wanna go, to like a room?"

"And leave my poor defenceless, drunk brother all alone? You're not hot enough for that." He said and left her, letting the crowd put distance between them, before she slapped him or something. No matter how many girls he pissed off, the number of potential girlfriends and one night stands never seemed to decrease.

Matthew wasn't the least bit put off as the random girl walked away from him. It just gave him the opportunity to go and get more booze. Why hadn't he demanded to go to a party with Alfred before this? Other than all the people, it was pretty awesome. Going back to the guy behind the counter, he winked lazily at the Latino as he mixed him up another drink. He still wasn't perfect for his tastes, but it was better than that Felix guy... Girl... Guy..

Speaking of that poor defenceless drunk brother, where was he? Al looked around the gathering of people, not getting very far because of the amount of times he was stopped by friends. Ah, there he was, talking to the guy who was handing out drinks. He walked up to him just in time to catch him from falling over. "Wow, hey, looks like you're having fun."

"'F course." He slurred, resting his body against his brother. Why wouldn't he be having fun? He felt as if he could do anything that he wanted. And speaking of things he wanted to do, he wasn't completely against the idea of being taken by mister tall, dark and handsome, even if his mouth would taste like an ashtray.

While it was true that his goal was to get his brother drunk, Al hadn't thought he would be this drunk. And how was he supposed to know that when his brother was drunk he looked at other men like he wanted to see what was under their clothes? How could he have not seen that he was gay earlier? "Alright, well I am gonna take you home now before you either pass out or Mr. Tall Dark and Hansom takes your virginity."

Looking up at said person through his alcohol clouded mind, Matthew just smiled widely. "I wund't mind th't happenin." He had always wondered what it would feel like to finally be taken; striped of his ever present cloak of innocence. Maybe then Alfred would know that he wasn't joking around.

Putting aside the over-protective-brother monster that had boiled up just then, Alfred took Matt by the elbow and started leading him out. "Don't even try to fool yourself, Mattie, you aren't me. You would regret it."

"How d'you know?" He asked with a frown, not very happy to be pulled away from what could have possibly been his first fuck. "Maybe... Maybe you're just jealous."

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm jealous of my brother when I could probably have every single chick in here." He rolled his eyes and waved bye to the guy Matt apparently wanted to have sex with. He looked stoned out of his mind.

Mumbling nonsense to himself, he let himself be dragged out of the house. The cool air felt good against his skin as they finally got outside. So much so, that he started to pull his hoodie off. "Too hot..."

"Anyway, we should really get home... hey what are you doing?!" Alfred exclaimed when he saw his brother taking off his hoodie... but his shirt was stuck to it, so a whole bunch of horny drunk people got a perfect view of his abs. Al reached over and yanked down his shirt. "Remember, because we look so alike, when you show off your body you are also showing off my body, and I only let a privileged few see my abs."

Snorting obnoxiously, Matthew threw it off and sighed at the cool air. "If th'se privileged few 're the whole school." By know he was pretty much resting his entire weight on his brother since he was too tired and hot to do it himself.

Damn, was he this annoying when he was drunk? Al shook his head, supporting Matthew. Maybe it would have been better if he had also gotten drunk, then he wouldn't care if he lost his virginity to that tall guy. Why should he care anyway, as long as he didn't get grounded?

With his arm wrapped around the other's shoulder he continued to let himself be dragged home. He then buried his face in Al's shoulder, breathing against his shirt. "I want mor'...." He couldn't think what the word for alcohol was since he was already so drunk.

"Too bad. You're already way too fucked up to convince Dad you're sick. Seriously, I bet someone with no nose could smell the booze on your breath." The chill wind blew open Alfred's jacket a little, but he didn't have a spare hand to close it.

"All the more re'son to have more." Other than the fact that he still couldn't walk by himself, he felt great. Matthew had a small voice in the back of his head telling him how bad this was and how much trouble he would be in, but it was easily ignored. "Come ooooonn," He whined, pulling lightly on Al's jacket and nosing his face against his shoulder.

"If you want more, then go back on your own. Have fun walking by yourself." Al let go and watched with slight amusement as his brother stumbled and fell on his side. Then he went over to help him back up.

Laying on the cool ground, Matthew let himself be picked up like a rag doll. "Th't wasn't nice..." He muttered, digging his glasses into both his face and Alfred's collar bone as he was dragged back to his feet.

"If you wanted me to be nice you should have shut up about having more alcohol." Alfred started walking again, only to stop as he saw Matt quickly put his hand to his mouth and look around. "Over in the bushes, not on my feet!"

Turning as fast as his sluggish body would let him, the drunk blond threw up violently into the bushes near them. As soon as he was done, he raised a shaky hand to wipe the line of vomit going down his chin. That wasn't all that fun. A couple more dry heaves later, Matthew pushed his hair behind his ears and stood up again, trying to walk home.

Smiling cockily, Alfred took him by the arm again. "So... how do ya feel now?" He asked as they walked under a street lamp.

"Like shit, 'scuse my French." Matthew managed to mumbled, his head feeling like it was going to explode. "Why did you make me do this? If I could walk by myself I'd kill you... All three of you..."

"Hey, I didn't make you get drunk. I just said it would help with fitting in, you didn't have to listen." Finally they were getting close to the house. Alfred's mind went to the next part of their journey; explaining this to Dad.

"I's not my fault you're so freakin' _popular_," he spat out the word, slurring slightly, "that I figured I'd listen to you." Pouting, Matthew continued, "You can't blame me for wanting to be noticed other than cause I'm your bro."

"Well, stop being so shy then, and you can be as popular as you want. Really, sometimes it's like you're invisible." He said as they started walking up the driveway to their house. Hopefully their parents were finished having sex.

Watching as Alfred opened the door, a bit of the severity of the situation hit Matthew. He was going to get in so much trouble. But it wasn't his fault! He didn't want to go out in the first place! "Al did it!" He slurred as soon as the door was open, stumbling from his brother's grasp to try and walk up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Alfred led the drunk man into the house. "Hey, Dad, Papa, we're back so get dressed!" There was a crashing sound from the bedroom and then some hushed shouting before Arthur came out, fully dressed with his shirt inside out. "Nice, Dad."

Blushing, Arthur just straightened his mussed shirt and frowned. "I thought you said you would be back around midnight. And why does it smell like alcohol?"

"That smell would be coming from your angel of a son." Alfred said, shoving Matt at their father. He could deal with him, now. "You just had to make him come with me, didn't you? Don't even think of grounding me. I hardly drank at all." He smiled, and went to walk up the stairs.

Matthew offered up a quiet, "Hi Dad..." As Arthur inwardly freaked out; unsure just what to do. All he did know was that he had one of his sons plastered in his arms and the one most likely behind it going upstairs, thinking he could get out without punishment.

"Francis! Get your son before he barricades himself in his room!" He yelled up, ignoring the faint protest that 'his voice was too loud' from Matthew. He heard Alfred yell as he imagined his French husband grabbing him forcefully. At least he listened to him _some_times.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred. How was the party?" Francis asked as he pinned his squirming son to the ground. "Why is Arthur mad at you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I mean Dad made me take Matt, and it wasn't like I was supposed to babysit him. He would have gotten even drunker if I didn't drag him outta there and probably had sex with a big tall guy with dreads." Well, at least he was attacked by the parent that could actually listen to a rational argument.

"Ah, then _merci_." Papa got off him and helped him up. "But you may want to go explain that to you-know-who. The over protective one." Matthew was their baby, after all. And Arthur had wanted him to stay that way for ever.

Arthur pet his sons hair comfortingly who was mumbling "I'm sorry"s and other apologizes. It wasn't that he was angry with Matthew for drinking, but mostly at himself for letting Alfred take him there. He thought that it would help them get closer, but now he saw the mistake of his action. Their younger son shouldn't have to be put in situations where he felt like he has to drink.

Seeing Alfred descend the stairs with a smile on his face, Arthur glared. The short blond man was not going to let his son walk all over him and twist the other's innocence. "Just what were you thinking, letting Matthew drink?! You know that you are both underage!"

Ah, and this was the point of the night when Alfred convinced his Dad not to ground him. It always worked... usually. "You knew what kind of parties I always go to, and you still let us go, so you did so with former knowledge that there would be alcohol. You never asked me to babysit Matt, and I shouldn't have to considering that we are the same age. I am not responsible for his actions, and yet I still stopped him from making a very poor choice of losing his virginity. I did drink some, but only one glass. As it was I was probably the least drunk person there. And no matter what happened it still got us out of the house so you and Papa could 'make love'." He smiled, talking his way out of punishments probably being one of his best talents.

As Alfred smirked over at him, Arthur just frowned even more. How dare he be so good at making his point. "You still know that you're not getting out of it that easily." He didn't know what he would get him in trouble for, but he knew it was going to happen. It _had_ to happen if he had anything to say about it. "Sure you might have some... Points... But I'm still your father." Yes, his argument failed to measure up to Alfred's, but it was the best he had.

"Yes, a father that not only let one son go to a party where he knew there would be drinks, but actually _forced_ his other son to go as well so he could have sex with his _husband_." Alfred stepped forward, grabbing Matt's hand. "I'll take him upstairs for you. Because I'm just so considerate."

He started to shake with anger as Matthew was taken from his grasp. It was bad that he had slipped so badly, but even worse that his son called him on it. How was he supposed to know that his perfect son was going to get completely plastered?

Stomping up stairs, he completely ignored the other two bedrooms as he went into Francis' and his. Still angry, he buried himself in the bed and tried to tell himself that he didn't have to resort to drowning his anger. After all, that wouldn't be a very good example right now. If anything, he was more annoyed that he let his son annoy him so much.

Alfred smirked to himself quietly as he tried to help Matt get up the steps. He knew his Dad would have caved eventually. "So, Mattie, you wanna get drunk next week? I have another party we can go to..."

Shaking his head slowly as he was dragged up the stairs into his bedroom, Matt just wanted to sleep now. His cheeks were covered with tears from having upset his Dad and from making the two of them fight. Even drunk he cared too much.

Letting the blond fall on his bed, Alfred took the blankets and covered him up. "Sleep on your side in case you puke in the night. See you in the morning."

"Al," He mumbled after trying to sit up and failing, "please... Stay here with me?" After everything that happened, he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep alone. They had slept in the same bed when they were children before anyways.

Alfred gave a little sigh and turned back to the bed. "Sure." Then he stood there for a second. "Role over, would ya?" Not wanting to wait for the drunk man to do it himself, Al turned him over so he could fit on the bed. He put an arm around Matt's waist. "Night, Mattie."

Smiling lightly despite being upset, he just shuffled under the covers more and immediately passed out in his brother's embrace. This was definitely not a weekend he wanted to repeat any time soon.

* * *

Alright, long!chapter is long. But I wanted to get all of the party in it, so yeah. Anyway, the whole sleeping on your side when drunk thing is an important safety tip. So, who would have guessed Matt turned into a horn dog when he was drunk? Amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

The pounding in his head was what woke Matthew up the next morning. That, and the fact that his brother's snoring in his ear was driving a stake through his already split head. Why was he so obnoxious even when he was sleeping?

He opened his eyes a sliver only to squeeze them closed again right after. Was it 'Be mean to poor Matthew who had his first hangover day' or what? Well, it wasn't as if enough people actually knew him enough to make his life hell, it was just normal things like living that made him want to claw his face off.

Waking up when something moved beside him, Alfred opened his eyes to see his brother put a shaking hand to his head. He hugged him closer. "Morning. So how does your first hangover feel?"

"Shut up," He whispered venomously. If he wasn't about to die, maybe he would be more concerned with being nice, but right now he just wanted to pass out. "Why are you here anyways?" Everything after about... The second and third cup of whatever it was was blurry or not even there.

"Don't you remember?" Alfred sat up and looked at his brother, trying to see his eyes but found they were closed. "Last night, you asked me to fuck you! I said no, because we're brothers, of course, but you jumped me! After we were finished, you passed out, and I wouldn't want to leave you alone, so..."

"Why did you do it?" Oh God, he was so embarrassed! Matt would never again be able to look at Al again, and Dad and Papa probably heard them and everything was ruined!

"I tried to stop you, but you were very persistent. Wouldn't let me out of the bed." He took his arms out of the blanket and stretched them overhead and gave a big yawn.

The small blond just started to cry, completely distraught with what apparently happened. For one, he had come out of the closet with his brother of all people and he had actually had sex with him! Sure they weren't really related since their parents couldn't possibly have children together, but that didn't help the pit in his stomach. Wait... Did this mean his brother was gay too?

The look on Matthew's face was just too much. "Hey, stop looking so sad. I was kidding of course. Like I wouldn't be able to fight you off. You just asked me not to leave you."

"...Then why does my butt hurt?" He asked slowly, the headache returning in full blast. Sure Al might have been joking with him, but it wasn't a really nice thing to joke about.

"Ok, I'm guessing there is a difference between your butt hurting from having a dick up there, and falling on it when you were drunk." He turned over so he was facing the end of the bed. "Anyway go back to sleep. It's Sunday."

'Gladly,' he thought as he fell back on his pillow. Despite the overbearing pain in his head, sleep sounded amazing at that moment. So who cared just what he really did do while drunk for the first time. He was going to sleep off his hangover and worry about things like that later.

.oOo.

Ah, good, they worked it out in the end. Aaron and Mike had a happy ending after all. Alfred sighed, sitting back in the chair in front of his brother's laptop. So it was over...

He quickly looked through the documents, trying to find more. There was a short story that was basically just sex and nothing else (he never would have expected these things from his innocent brother!), but he still had about another hour before anyone came home.

There was one document labelled 'My Favourite Childhood Memory English Assignment'. Al remembered doing that one a few years ago. He had written his on the first time he had tried a hamburger.

Curious, he opened it and started reading.

_We were about seven or eight at the time. Al, my brother, was in trouble again. And, as always, he thought he was unjustly accused. It all really started when his face changed to a smile._

_"Hey, Mattie, we should run away."_

_"What? We can't run away." He had proposed the idea a few times before, but this time Alfred seemed determined._

_"Well if you don't come with me, I will have to go all by myself. Is that what you want?" He asked me with big eyes, like he had done with so many other things in our life._

_But of course I couldn't let him go alone. The plan was to get to the town on the other side of the forest, because Al figured that was the best way to get somewhere where we wouldn't be found. We packed some things, but they were things seven-year-olds found useful. A bag of chips, some apple juice, a blanket, and some string._

_It was still day time when we left, sneaking out the front door. We got lost a few times, of course, but found the forest at about dusk. We debated for a while whether we should camp out and wait for morning to go in the tree line or to continue on. Al won, saying they might find us if we stayed out there._

_That was how we ended up in the forest in the dead of night, with no flashlight. Both of us were staying close together, not wanting to lose each other. Eventually, I snapped. "Al, let's go back! We can run away another time, but I can't see anything!"_

_"If we go back, there won't be another time." He still wanted to get through this, even though the anger he felt at our Dad had vanished long ago. Now this was a goal for him, and when Alfred sets goals, he never gives up, even now._

_So we kept walking. It got even darker, and I couldn't even see my own feet. That's why I tripped on a root or something and fell, breaking my ankle. I started crying from the pain, and my brother was by my side in a second, asking if I was alright._

_"Oh, Mattie, we have to go back! Can... can you stand?" He asked and tried helping me up, putting most of my weight on himself. But I still couldn't stand on my ankle._

_"I-I'm sorry, Al, I'm sorry..." I said through sobs, both from pain and having let my brother down. I sat on the dirt, scared for both our lives._

_"It's ok, I'll get help. It wasn't that far. Stay here, k?"_

_I grabbed his shirt, not wanting to be left alone. "Don't go, please..." I pleaded quietly. He might have heard me or might have not, but it was obvious what I wanted, so he sat down beside me, holding me close. My ankle hurt, but I could deal with it because of him._

_"Hey, we have the blanket! I can drag you on it or something!" He said, getting the bag happily. Alfred pulled out the blanket and put it on the ground. "Come on, sit on it and I'll drag you!"_

_With his help I sat on the blanket, and he started dragging me. It took a while, and he worked really hard to do it, but finally by morning we made it out of the forest, where we were picked up by a police car._

_"Are you two Alfred and Matthew? We have been looking everywhere for you! Your parents are so worried!"_

_We got to the hospital, and I got a cast on my leg, which Al happily signed. Soon after, Dad and Papa came running into the room and grabbed us both in a huge hug._

_"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?! We were so worried!" Dad said, clinging onto us._

_"Never scare us like that again." Papa said, almost crying._

_So, even when it was a bad, painful experience, it was also the best, because there was no way Al would ever think Dad didn't love him again._

Alfred lifted his eyebrow. _That_ was Matthew's favourite childhood memory? Wow, he didn't know what to make of that. It was kind of happy. He had felt guilty about that for a long time.

He went back to his own room after making sure the computer was how he had found it. The family should be coming back soon.

.oOo.

Matthew continued to eat his lunch silently, mostly ignoring the scary child-like grin on his friend's face. It was still a bit unnerving, but being around Ivan more than others made him somewhat desensitized to it. "What class do you have next?" He asked, trying to make a bit of small talk.

"Psychology." He said, eating. Ivan really loved that class. Learning how the mind worked and what messed it up was so fun. "And you?"

"Math with Al..." Matthew muttered after swallowing the rest of his sandwich. That just meant he would be doing his homework later that night. "How are your sisters by the way?" Once again, more small talk to try and stop the shudders going down his spine from the creepy grin.

"They are doing well, I suppose." He said, taking a bite out of his apple, liking the sound it made. "Although we are not as close as you are with your brother."

With a shrug, he just leaned forward on his arms. "We're not that close." Matthew corrected.

"You are so close I get jealous." Ivan said, moving closer to Matthew. "I wish I was as close to you as he is."

Matthew just blushed lightly as he leaned back. "Haha v-very funny." He gave a silted laugh. This was too uncomfortable for him, especially since he pretty much knew he swung that way. "D-do you want to hang out after s-school and do homework or something?" After everything that happened last weekend, he felt uncomfortable every time he was around his parents or Alfred. Even if Ivan was being awkward.

"I would not mind that. Your house or mine?"

While they continued talking on the stairs, Alfred was in the middle of the cafeteria, with a group of friends around him. But once he had seen those two out of the corner of his eye, being all friendly, Al had pretty much stopped paying attention.

"Don't you think that is like, so funny Al?" One of his female friend chirped, pulling on his arm a bit to get his attention. "I mean, I never knew your brother was such a prude."

"Wow, when did the conversation get to my brother?" He asked, turning back around to the group. The girl with her head in his lap gave a laugh and shook her head, rubbing up against Al's cock inside his pants.

"We were only talking about the awesome party on the weekend. Where were you?" One of the few guys asked with a laugh. The rest of the group joined in as Alfred smiled.

"Oh, right sorry. Thought I was in class for a second so I zoned out." He gave a laugh and everyone joined in. "But seriously, guys, my brother is a prude. But not when he's drunk."

.oOo.

"So, uh.... What do you need to work on?" Matthew asked shyly, opening the door to his house and letting Ivan in. He just hoped and prayed that his parents weren't doing anything inappropriate and that Dad wouldn't try giving Ivan the shotgun talk while Papa talked to them about making sex more pleasurable for the bottom. He really should stop thinking about the worse case scenario so that he would blush less.

"I have English homework, and since you are so good at English, it would be nice if you could help." Ivan put his bag down beside Matt's and took off his shoes. "You are very good at most subjects, actually."

Blushing slightly he just shook his head. "No, I'm not that good. There must be a bunch of people ahead of me in every subject..." He continued to modestly explain as they made their way into the living room. "Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?"

Shaking his head at his friend's low self esteem, Ivan followed him. "No I am fine. Just being with you is enough for me." He smiled, enjoying the look on Matthew's face as he said that.

Why was Ivan being so... _Close_ all of a sudden? It wasn't as if there was anything special about him in the first place... If Ivan liked him so much, then it must just meant he wanted to get to Al even though he was straight. "O-Ok... What d-do you n-need help with in E-English?"

"Aw, you're stuttering." The large Russian smiled and sat down on the couch beside Matthew. "Well have you read The Outsider, chapter 2 yet? Did you understand it?"

Throughout the explanation, Matthew forced himself to concentrate on not stuttering and _not_ blushing. Though he really was fighting a losing battle with that one. "So, do you get it now?" He asked slowly, making sure to enunciate all of the words.

"Yes." Ivan said, smiling once more. He hadn't really been listening, just staring at Matt's lips moving the whole time. He hadn't really needed it explained, just wanted to spend some time with his friend. "May I give you a kiss as thanks?"

Jumping at the question, the smaller blond's face started to burn with embarrassment. "W-w-wha'?" He all but squeaked, shuffling across the couch to get more room between the two of them. Why did he want to _kiss_ him?! His heart just jumped into his throat as he tried to breathe but was stopped by the simple smile on Ivan's face.

"It was a joke, Matthew." He gave a loud laugh. "I would think that by now you would be used to me making such jokes, but apparently not." He quietened down, shuffling a little closer. "But, if you change your mind, that joke may become a reality if you wish."

Looking around awkwardly, Matthew babbled out. "No! I mean, i-it's ok...." Why was he all of a sudden getting so worked up? It wasn't as if this was the first time Ivan had joked around with him. It just so happened to be the first time he freaked out about it. No big deal, right? Ivan wasn't the sort of person to tell secrets about things or sexual preferences.

Alfred walked in the door, and stopped when he saw who's shoes were there. No one in the house had feet _that_ big, so they must belong to his brother's Russian friend. He grumbled to himself as he went in the living room to see them being all chummy. And the slight anger that built up in his stomach was just because he hated the big guy, just like at lunch, right? "Matt, I'm home, so you don't have to worry anymore. If he tries to rape you I can stop it."

"Al! He's my friend, not some random!" Matthew defended Ivan, still trying to fight off the blush. Of course he wasn't actually nervous that the Russian would do anything to him... Right? They were friends, and that didn't seem like a very friendly thing to do.

"You just wait. It's gonna happen." Alfred went up to his room, dumping his bags on the floor. How dare that huge Russian become such a close friend with his cute brother? He never gave him permission. And he shouldn't be taking up his time with whatever they were doing anyway. Matt should be writing more stories about gay guys!

As Alfred walked away up stairs, the younger brother just put his hot face into his hands and groaned quietly to himself. "I'm sorry that he's being so rude... He's probably still upset about his weekend..." As soon as it came out of his mouth, he put his hand over it, his eyes going wide. He didn't want to tell anyone else about that, never mind have to explain just what happened. Or the lack of what he remembered that was.

Intrigued, Ivan lifted an eyebrow. "What happened on the weekend, you say? Well, dear Matthew, what _did_ happen on the weekend?" He asked, leaning forward slightly so he could look Matt in the eye.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, waving his arms around a bit. "Nothing at all!" _Please don't ask me to elaborate, Please don't ask me to elaborate!_

"That does not sound like it was nothing." Ivan said, but left it at that. If Matthew didn't want to tell him, then he didn't have to.


	7. Chapter 7

Grabbing his textbooks out of his locker for his next class, Matthew jumped slightly when he turned around as he saw a somewhat familiar face. It was that Guygirl from the party! This was not going to work out well! All he wanted to do was push that night from his memory, and here he went targeting him! "Sorry, I have to get to class..." So what if the break just started? He liked to get there early.

Flipping his hair behind his shoulder, Felix smiled. "Come on, I think we both know there aren't any classrooms that take fifteen minutes to get to." He leaned against a locker, totally at ease. "So, like, I didn't get your name on Saturday. I'm Felix."

"Matthew..." Why did he have to give him his actual name? Oh well, his conscience wouldn't let him give a fake name. Plus he could just ask Al and get it in a second. Unsure what to say, he just stood there awkwardly.

"Totally cool name. Anyway, I think this is yours." He said, holding up a dark sweater. "I saw you wearing it at the party and then I saw it on the ground, so I like took it home and washed it."

"Thank you." He resisted the urge to bury his face in his favourite sweater after losing it.

"No problem, hun. If you really want to thank me, eat lunch with me." He smiled, wondering what the blond would look like with his shirt off, and wondering if he would ever be able to find out.

Well, he figured, it couldn't be that bad since there was no chance of him getting drunk now. "Sure... I'll just tell Ivan..." The looks Felix was giving him unnerved him somewhat, but he couldn't bring himself to deny the blond.

"Hm, Ivan... is he your boyfriend?" Felix asked, leaning forward a little.

Was everyone against him all of a sudden? "No, he's just my friend." At least he stopped himself from stuttering as usual. "Is it ok if he eats with us?" He leaned back to get more space between the two of them.

Shrugging, Felix pushed himself from the locker. "Whatever, totally doesn't matter. Let's go, then." He put his arm on Matthew's shoulders and started pushing him through the hallway. "Where do you meet Ivan usually?" He started wondering if it was _that_ Ivan. The one Toris knew...

"Actually, I usually meet him at my locker..." He mumbled uselessly as he was pushed around. "And normally at lunch, not break..." Why did he have to be such a push over? If he was Al, then he wouldn't even let the small blond that was currently wearing a skirt that would make a girl seem to have questionable morals push him around literally.

"Oh. Well whatever, I guess I'll like meet you at your locker too then. What class do you have? I can walk you there." He smiled. This kid, even if he was shy and taller than him, was just too cute to ignore.

Matthew just shook his head, his one errant curl bouncing around. "No, it's ok. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." The look Felix gave him made his resolve crumble. "French..."

"Cool. That teacher has a nice butt, doesn't he?" Felix started steering them both in the direction of the only French class in the school. Luckily his sewing class was nearby.

Choking on his spit a bit, Matthew just muttered something quickly before running away from his new 'friend'. Well, this raised the number of actual people he had talked to, to the grand total of two, not including his family. Why did he have to be such a loser?

.oOo.

Felix was standing by Matt's locker, waiting for him when he saw Ivan walking through the crowd of people. So it _was_ this Ivan after all.

"Ah, are you not Toris' friend, comrade?" He asked, coming to a stop beside the same locker.

"Yeah, I'm like Toris' friend. His _best_ friend, actually."

When Matt got to his locker, he was somewhat surprised to see a heated glare match in front of it. "Uh, sorry you guys, but I need to get to my locker..." He said passively, watching as their hostile gazes turned towards him.

"Hey, Matt so how was French? I bet you were staring at the teacher's butt." Felix smiled, trying to monopolize the blond before his Russian enemy could.

"We should be going, Matthew, before we get glitter-filled blood on us." Ivan took a step closer to Matt, making to grab his arm.

"Actually Ivan," He started, pulling away from the vice-like grip before he could get a good hold. "I was hoping that we could eat together..." But judging by the glares Felix was sending Ivan, and the almost-feral grin Ivan had it wasn't too good of an idea.

Seeing his brother standing with the gay guy, Felix, and the molester, Ivan, Alfred quickly made his way over there. He grabbed onto Matt's arm to get his attention. "Hey, seeing as you're not with anyone _important_, why not eat lunch with me?"

Felix stepped forward, taking Matt's arm from Alfred's grasp. "Actually, he like already agreed to eat with me."

Not wanting to be left out, Ivan also took his arm. "Well, since you two have ignored him until now, it would only be fair if he ate with _me_, who has always been there for him."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the cowering blond, and all demanded, "Which one?"

Well this was a change of events. "H-How about we all just eat together, eh? Then n-no one has to k-kill each other." He offered with a small smile that immediately fell off his face as their frowns deepened.

"No." Felix said, hands on hips.

"Choose." Alfred kept his hand on his brother's arm.

"Now." Ivan stood, an imposing figure.

Unsure just who to choose based on who would hurt him less if they weren't chosen, Matthew shook for a bit before pointing and saying. "Look!" Somehow it worked, and all three pairs of eyes were taken off him as well as his brother's hand. Without missing a second, he ran from between them down a random hallway. Hopefully it would take them a second to realize he was gone.

"What were you talking about, there is nothing..." Alfred said as he turned back around to find his brother gone. "Hey! Where did you go?!"

"This, like, sucks." Felix said, before turning around and walking away. Looked like he was going to eat lunch with Toris yet again.

Ivan turned to Alfred. "Well, I guess this means you and I should eat lunch together." His smile at first glance had no bad intentions behind it, but for some reason it sent shivers down Alfred's back.

"I'm... going to eat with my friends. They don't kill people." He turned around and walked fast towards wherever, knowing he would find someone to eat lunch with no matter where he went in this school.

Shrugging, Ivan went off in search of something to do. Standing around wasn't fun at all.

Still running, Matthew went to the only place he figured none of them would find him; outside. It was a slightly damp day, and they would think that he would rather stay inside. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes to rest before opening them and seeing some random student sitting on the half wall smoking something lazily with a smile on his face. "S-sorry, I'll just leave you alone..."

"No, it's fine." The large Cuban said, seeing the blond through a veil of smoke. This kid looked familiar. "Hey, you were the strange guy at the party that wanted to have sex with me!"

It took him a second to realize just what the guy said. "I-I-I think you h-have me m-mistaken f-for someone e-else..." He managed to stutter out, completely confused. What exactly did he become when he was drunk!? "I c-couldn't possibly have..."

"No, it was definitely you, man. Your brother took you away after. Alfred. My name is Ismael. And you?" He smiled, putting out his cigar.

"M-Matthew." He answered for the second time today. His mind was still trying to wrap around the concept of him not only being horny when he was drunk apparently, but that he would come out of the closet and admit to wanting to have sex with some random guy. This just proved that he was never going to a party with Al again. Ever. The cloud of cigar smoke smelt putrid even though it was now out, but Matt refrained from acting disgusted.

"Well, Matthew, feel free to stay here as long as you need to." Ismael sat back, looking at the frightened blond and moved one of his dreadlocks out of his face. "And don't worry, I won't have sex with you unless you want me to."

"T-thanks, I guess..." Torn between getting out of there and staying away from the three people in the school that would want to rip him apart still most likely, he just shyly walked the few steps over to where Ismael was sitting and climbed up beside him. "Um... Sorry w-we had to meet t-that way..." He couldn't stop his stuttering, even though he knew he sounded even more like the loser-ish virgin he was.

"You would be surprised how many people I have met that way... By the way I hope you are nothing like your brother." Even if he looked like his brother. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that he had been almost crying when he had ran outside, Ismael probably would have thought he _was_ his brother.

He really didn't need to know, so he just let a somewhat comfortable silence hang over them before his curiosity made him ask. "What do you mean, you hope I'm nothing like my brother? Everyone loves him, which is why I'm always on the sidelines." Sure he was somewhat solidifying just how lame he was, but he was genuinely confused.

"Your brother is an ass. He stole my girlfriend." Of course she was an annoying bitch that he had wanted to dump in the first place, but there was a principle involved.

"I've heard that before..." Already he was becoming more comfortable about Ismael. He seemed to be really relaxed and Matt didn't feel in any danger of getting raped.

"So are you two twins or what?" The Cuban lit up another cigar now that Matthew was sitting where the wind would take it away from him instead of towards him.

Matthew shook his head. "No. We aren't even actually related." He conveniently left out the part about having two male parents, thus being why they were both adopted, but he figured he should try and salvage at least some of his dignity. Remembering his lunch, he took out an apple and started to gnaw on it thoughtfully.

"Really? But you two look so much alike." Which was really sort of annoying, considering how much he hated Alfred. And to think, if it wasn't for him he could have also had sex with this cutie.

"We get that a lot. Well, more that I look like him then the other way around..." And he didn't even want to mention how his own Dad sometimes mistook him for Alfred. "What about you, do you have any brothers or sisters that go here?"

"Nope. Most of my family lives in Cuba still." He leaned back, letting some smoke out of his mouth, making rings in the air. "Hey, wanna ditch school?"

"What?!" He asked loudly, glad he had swallowed the last bit of his apple before the Cuban asked him. "But we'll get in trouble!"

"Only if we get caught. Which teacher do you have next?"

_I shouldn't tell him because if I do it, I will get in trouble for sure!_ "Mr. Rosco..."

"Sweet. He never calls home, so you're good. We can go to the skate park or something. Do you know how to board?" He asked, putting out his cigar again.

It didn't matter that he wouldn't phone home, because Dad was bound to find out somehow; whether his own conscience made him say something or Al told him. If it was up to Papa he would be ok, but not with Dad. "No, I don't. I'm too uncoordinated for most sports. Except hockey and lacrosse."

"Well whatever we can go get food or something. I just don't wanna go to gym." Ismael looked at his watch. They had about ten minutes before the bell rang.

"I don't feel right doing this... I just met you after all." Not that he was scared he was going to try and get him drunk and then take advantage of him! No, not at all. It was mostly that he was scared about what Dad would do to him and what Al would do to Ismael. Obviously they already have had their disagreements, and now that he had become strangely possessive, it probably wasn't best to provoke him.

"You make it sound like we're going to do something dirty." Ismael said with a laugh, looking at the blond. He really was cute, even if he looked so much like Alfred, who was so not cute at all.

Blushing slightly, Matthew just mumbled about missing the lesson and homework. "W-what are we going to do then?"

"Depends what you want to do. We could go to a McDonald's, I could teach you how to skate board, we could go to my house and just hang out, doesn't really matter." Ismael was slightly surprised that Matthew was agreeing to this.

"I don't know..." He continued to mumble, wringing his hands nervously. Apparently either his morals were dropping quicker than flies randomly, or hanging out with Al more was bad for him. "I just..." Matthew stopped again, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just go somewhere before my conscience kills me."

"Alright skate boarding it is." He smiled, standing up and grabbing his skate board. "Don't worry we won't go to a skate park today. Just like a parking lot or something, where you can't kill anyone."

"I'll kill _myself_!" Matthew stressed, pulling on his sweater that he had been carrying around. "I don't even know why I'm agreeing to this! My Dad and Al are going to kill me if I don't do it myself!" Although he was freaking out, he was still getting his stuff together and getting ready to follow the strange Cuban.

"Dude, you won't kill yourself, I'll be right there. And anyway I have skipped tons of times, and my parents haven't found out." He waited for the blond to get ready, and then started walking to the gate of the school. "But why would your brother kill you? From what I hear he skips more than anyone."

Shaking his head, he answered quietly. "Yeah... Well he's started acting strange lately..." They started to walk in what seemed to be a random direction to the small blond. Why was he talking about his life with someone who essentially was still a stranger to him?

Smirking, Ismael looked down at his new friend. "I think Alfred always acts weird. Like seriously, why does everyone like him? He is a complete idiot." They went down a back alley, and made their way to a parking lot.

"I don't know if a_ complete_ idiot is the right word... But he is pretty well liked." He wanted to rant about just how annoying that fact was, but one: he was too polite to say anything and two: Ismael was still too much of a stranger. Plus if he scared off his possibly new friend, it would be pretty sad. Even if said 'new friend' was the guy he apparently said he wanted to have sex with...

"Nope, he's a complete idiot. Here, stand on this." Ismael put the board down, in front of Matthew. "Feet apart. Yeah, like that. Hold onto my shoulder." He kept instructing the blond through getting started, making sure he wouldn't fall.

His hands held tightly onto Ismael's shoulders as he balanced shakily on the board. "D-don't I need a helmet or something?" Once again, a light blush found its way onto his face. He really needed to learn how to stop that.

"Not really. You're not even going like a mile an hour. Now take a foot off the board and push yourself with it." For some reason, teaching Matthew how to do this was fun. Strange, really.

Somehow, Matthew managed to do just as Ismael said and pushed himself forward. Since his balance was still extremely shaky, the board almost immediately shot from under his feet and he only just managed not to fall onto the pavement. "Ok I'm done, I don't want to die."

Laughing, the tall Cuban went to get the board. "Alright, we will continue with you hanging onto me then." This was too much fun to stop. It was bringing back memories about his first time learning to skate board.

"I think you have a bit too much Schadenfreude..." The Canadian mumbled quietly as he just held onto the other's shoulders again and stepped up on the board. How did he expect him to learn this? Something this 'cool' was way more like Al then him.

"Come on, anyone can get it with enough practice. And since we have all afternoon, I think you will get the hang of it by then." They continued with it, and Matthew made slow progress. He was no Tony Hawk, but he at least didn't need to hold onto Ismael anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Once school was over, Matthew and Ismael made their way back to the school so that the blond could get the rest of his stuff. Extremely glad that he didn't see his brother, Ivan or Felix there, he still had the walk home and the confrontation with his Dad to be scared for. Why did he even do it in the first place! Now he was bound to be grounded for the rest of his life, especially after getting plastered last weekend.

Lucky for him, the walk home was uneventful other than all the scenarios running through his mind. Al was probably going to freak at him for not being able to find him after lunch, and then Dad would ground him and Papa would just shake his head in shame of his youngest son turning into a rebel.

Taking a deep breath as he got to the front door, he became ready to spill his guts and try to plead his pathetic story. Opening it, he was greeted with his Dad reading a newspaper sitting at the table.

Looking up just long enough to see which of his sons had walked in the door, Arthur looked again to the newspaper. "Hello, Matthew. How was school?" Was it just him, or did the blond look like he was sweating? Oh well, maybe he ran home for some reason.

"Uh... Good... I got to go do homework!" He said quickly, running upstairs after taking his shoes off. Well that wasn't anywhere in his plans. So Ismael wasn't lying when he said that Mr. Rosco didn't phone home. Taking out the bit of homework he did have, he opened up his laptop and opened up Cold Nights5. He had been writing more since freaking out about the party since he didn't want to think about what he didn't know happened.

Alfred walked into the house right when he saw his brother running up the stairs. He put down his bag and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. He saw Dad reading a newspaper. "Why was Matt running?"

Shrugging, Arthur continued to read. "He said he had homework to do. _Something_ that you should learn from him. Instead of him learning things from you."

"Meh, whatever." He also went upstairs, making sure his Dad saw him go into his own room, and then sneaking over to Matt's. Inside, he found the blond doing homework, of course. "So, wha'ch'a doing?"

_What does it look like? _"Homework. The usual." Matthew answered quietly, trying to keep from spazzing out and telling someone his secret. Why did he have to do it?!

"Oh, of course. Doesn't look like you're doing Math, though. Why not, I wonder?" He sat beside him, looking at the French spread out. Al hated French, even if Papa always spoke it. He was in Spanish, but not doing too well.

"But we didn't have Math." He answered again, still trying to keep from telling his 'secret'.

"Oh, but we _did_ have Math, my dear, angelic brother. We had it for last period. Don't you remember? Oh wait that's right, _you weren't there_." He whispered the last part so it wouldn't be heard. Just think of all the blackmail he could get with this!

Suddenly, Matthew's mouth went dry as his rule breaking was revealed. "W-What are y-you tal-talking about?" He asked with a shaky laugh; his entire body seizing up from fear. As long as he didn't tell Dad...

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dad." Alfred said, unconsciously reading his brother's mind. He could see Matthew's shoulder's fall with relief as he said that. "There are much better ways I can use this to my advantage."

"L-Like what?" He questioned nervously. What would be worse than telling their Dad? The only way he could see this getting worse was if he told Al just who he skipped with.

"Dunno. I will use it when I need it. Anyway, who convinced you to skip? Or did you just run away after we all cornered you? I'm still pissed about that, by the way. I'm your brother, you should always choose me!" Alfred was actually very curious about what made his angel of a brother skip a class.

"_Please_ don't do it Al! Come on, you do tons of bad things all the time and I don't tell anyone! Just keep this one thing secret for me!" The Canadian went closer to his brother and threw his arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. Maybe he would forget about his question.

"I already said I wouldn't tell, get off me!" He pushed his brother away halfheartedly. Alfred didn't mind hugging Matt, it was just kind of awkward since they weren't kids anymore. "But don't change the subject, why did you skip? More like with who. You would never consider skipping by yourself."

Still holding onto Alfred, Matthew stayed still for a moment before taking his face off the other's shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad at you?" It wasn't like there were many people it could be. If not for today, he would have only thought it could be Ivan, but it might now be Felix as well. And, while he didn't like Ivan at all, they had been friends for years, so there was no reason to get mad about it this time.

Finally letting go, he shuffled back a bit to put space between them. "Well... I kinda met someone that I apparently saw at the party..."

"Am I going to have to press you for every detail? So it wasn't Ivan, then? Come on, Mattie, I can still tell Dad."

"Ismael." He whispered guiltily, hiding his face in his hands. Now he was really going to die. Matthew tried to stop imagining just how Al's gaze was turning cold and the fact that he was probably going to jump up from the bed, go downstairs and tell Dad that he had skipped class with a 'commie'.

"What?! That annoying Cuban guy?! Why would you go with him! He almost like raped you at the party! Well, more like you almost raped him, but he wouldn't even have stopped you! He's bi, you know!" Oh, that wouldn't be a good argument with someone who is possibly also bi... wait, Al also liked those stories, so maybe he was too... and their parents were gay... Alright so the last point wasn't a good argument in this situation, but still that guy probably brought guns to school to shoot Alfred in the head or something. And whenever they got in fights, they were both hurt about the same. Yet another reason to hate him.

"I'm _sorry_ Al! I wasn't even thinking, he just said 'Let's go' and I went because I never do things like that and I figured 'Why not?' and it was really awkward cause he told me that I said I wanted to have..." His voice got ever quieter then it was during his hushed rant, "sex with him! I don't feel that way about anyone! I don't even want to have sex yet! And if I did, then Dad would hate me forever and Papa would embarrass me about it forever and ever...." Matt let out a sound like a trapped animal and buried his face in his arm.

"How could Dad be mad at you? Currently you are the only one in the family that still has his V-card." Would his innocent brother even know what a V-card was? Al thought it would be obvious, but Matthew amazed him sometimes with his innocence.

Bringing his arm away from his face, Matthew crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees awkwardly, looking at the ground. "I'm his _perfect_ son..." He started before putting a hand over his mouth. He knew that sometimes it annoyed Al about the 'special' treatment he got from their Dad. "Not that I believe it, it's just he will be mad if it happens and I'm not as 'innocent' as before..."

Shaking his head, Alfred went forward and put his hand under Matt's chin, lifting up his head. "Hey, just because I'm a screwup of a son doesn't mean you have to be a 'perfect' son. We're your family, we will love you just how you are."

Forcing back his tears, he just shook his head from Al's grasp. "I... I don't mind being good. I just don't want to get in trouble..." Plus he had seen and heard quite a bit of Alfred's and their Dad's fights, and he knew that he didn't want to be the one taking that spot.

"Tell you what, if you do something that pisses off Dad, I will do something even worse so he will forget about whatever you did and be angry at me, like normal." He sat back on the bed. "Of course, I will expect compensation." He smiled and winked at his brother, only half joking.

"...So then you promise you won't tell Dad _or_ Papa that I skipped, ever?" Matthew asked shyly, looking over to his relaxing brother. He really hoped that it was the truth, because that was -other than getting completely piss drunk- the worse thing he had ever done before.

"Why do you not trust me so much?" Alfred asked, before shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, I can see why you don't trust me. But I keep my word. And I said I won't tell, so I won't, alright?"

Nodding, Matthew sighed to let some of the tension escape from his body. One family member down, two that would hopefully never find out. He was a good enough student that he would be able to catch up extremely fast as long as he told Ismael that he wasn't going to skip any more. "So... What _did_ I miss?"

"Uh, a bunch of stuff about numbers." Al took a peek at Matthew's computer screen and was happy to see at the bottom that there was a window open labelled 'Cold Nights5'. Yes, he was working on it! "Anyway, I'm gonna go to my room before supper is done."

"'Kay." _Figures he wouldn't remember, yet would still get upset_. "Oh, and Al?" He stopped his brother just as he got to the door. "I didn't choose anyone because I didn't want everyone to be upset, but apparently it still happened, so I'm sorry."

He stood silent for a moment at the door, thinking of what Matt had said. "Ah, no problem. I probably had more fun with my friends anyway." He smiled to show he was mostly joking. Well, at least a little.

Waiting until his brother's door shut, Matthew then maximized the window with his story on it. He was still a bit anxious for dinner with their parents, but he figured that Al would keep his promise and as long as his resolve didn't crack, then it should be all ok...Right?

* * *

-points up- See? We _can_ write humorous stories!!! It is sooooo possible! We don't just write angst and torture and more angst and even more torture, we can write nice stuff too! Sorry for everyone that has no clue what we mean by that. But yeah, we can write fluff as well!


	9. Chapter 9

"...So I'm sorry for running away and leaving you three alone, please don't hate me!" Matthew finished, looking at his and Ivan's feet. Last night no one said anything about him skipping, although it seemed like Al was on the verge of saying it more than once. Still, now he had to hope that his large, imposing friend was in a good mood today and didn't feel like taking him out with one punch.

"It is fine, Matthew. I am not angry at you. But we can eat lunch together today, da?" The Russian asked, putting his arm around Matt's skinny shoulders. It hadn't really inconvenienced him that much yesterday, so it didn't really matter.

Nodding, he agreed. "Of course. I'll just tell Felix and Al if they ask that we are already eating together." It made him slightly uncomfortable to be pulled close to Ivan's side, but he didn't think anything of it, because he was just doing it as a friend. Right?

"Yes, just like it used to be. Unless you do not wish to eat with me, of course." Ivan said, not really asking. Even if it was true, the blond would never say so, so it was pointless to expect a different answer.

"Of course I want to!" He wanted to add something about Ivan being his only true friend other than his brother, but that made him sound even more like a geek. Matthew always wondered if he had any other friends, but was too nervous to ask throughout the years of them hanging out together.

"Well then, let's go to Biology then."

.oOo.

Felix twirled through the hall, managing somehow to not run into anyone. Today he was wearing pants, but his shirt was very flowy and it looked cool when he spun. Then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. "Mattie!" He came to a stop behind the blond, and, noticing there was something in his back pocket, easily pulled out a nondescript black phone before Matthew turned around to see him.

"Wha'? Felix! Why do you have my cell? I thought it was in my pocket..." Trailing off, Matthew felt his back pocket for his phone just to make sure that he just didn't have a phone that looked exactly like his, right down to the scratch on the front from when he was playing road hockey one time.

"You totally ditched me yesterday. Give me your number." Felix passed over his own pink phone as he started searching the boring one for the contacts. He laughed slightly when he saw there was only seven. Alfred, Dad cell, Dad work, Home, Papa cell, Papa work and Ivan. He started typing in a new one, labelled 'Sexy F'.

Matthew held the phone hesitantly. "But I don't use my phone very often..." Slowly, he opened up Felix's girly one and started to add himself it in; wondering slightly to himself if the phone's memory could handle another number.

"Well use it then. Anyway since you ditched me, we are so hanging out this weekend at the mall." He handed the phone back and grabbed his own, turning around. "I'll call you!" Was Felix's parting words.

"O...kay..." Matthew mumbled as Felix all but bounced away through the hallways. Well _that_ was going to be interesting... He would ask Al or Ivan to come with him if he wasn't scared they would kill each other. Oh well, he figured, he better go and find Ivan before he thought that he was abandoning him again.

.oOo.

Felix sat back in the comfy chair in the mall, waiting for Matt. He loved these chairs, even if they didn't really match with any of the decor in the whole mall. They were a nice place to sit back and wait.

Seeing Felix sitting on a chair in the middle of a foyer, Matthew walked up behind him slowly. "Hi Felix." He said quietly, making the other turn around excitedly...Why did he have a ponytail?

"Hey! Like, finally! You are so late." He said, standing up. Quickly, Felix hooked his arm with Matt's and started marching him down the hall. "Anyway, we are so getting you better clothes. You know, ones that will show off your butt."

"I don't need new clothes though." He tried arguing as he was pulled towards some stores. He had only had these jeans for about three years, why did he need new ones? "These jeans are perfectly fine." Plus Matthew didn't know what he would do if random people started to look at him strangely

"Oh please, those look like they're second hand or something. Ones I find for you will get you your dream date for sure." He continued walking at the fast pace, intent on getting to the first good store. "So, do you have anyone you like?"

Matthew continued to let himself be dragged around. "There's no one." He said a bit too quickly, even though it was true. In all, he was much too shy to have anyone notice him and in turn to notice. Sure Ivan and him were close but... It was Ivan. It would probably be detrimental to his health plus it would be way too awkward.

"Well whatever, this will still make people think you're totally hot." Felix said, taking him into a store. There were so many fantastic choices! He took Matt over to the jeans section, quickly deciding what size he was. "Ok, I'm going to get a bunch of stuff, so could you ask someone to get a change room ready?"

"But Felix..." He said, watching his 'friend' picking out pants for him to try. "I don't need to look hot. I'm perfectly fine with no one paying attention to me." After all, the last time people payed attention to him he was plastered and apparently wanted to have sex with someone. That really wasn't how Matt wanted to meet people.

"Too bad, you are going to look hot no matter what. Think of it as a favour to me if you like." He started putting clothes on his arm, not just jeans. "Now go ask someone to get a change room ready."

Sighing a bit, Matthew caved in and made his way to the back of the store where a bored looking employee was standing. "Uh... Can I g-get a change room please?" The Canadian asked quietly, his arms laded with a variety of strange clothes. Did Felix actually think he would look good in these?

With a nod, the teen walked over to an empty room and opened the door for him. "If you need any help, my name is Sara." She said monotonously, seeming to be completely bored with working.

Smiling nervously, Matt just nodded and placed the clothes in the room. He figured he might as well go back to Felix and try and stop him from spending the entire day as well as his life savings in the store.

Picking up a shirt, Felix looked at it for a second before putting it down. Matt was more of a Fall than a Spring. He saw the blond walking his way with a frown on his face. "Ok, here's more, so start putting them on."

Well, this idea might just work to stop him. "But Felix, I don't know what goes with what, so I won't have on the right outfits that make me look 'hot'." he added with air quotes. At least, he did in his mind. "Help me organize them please." If that didn't work then he would just resign himself be turned into a mannequin for the day.

"Don't worry!" He said, waving his hand in the air. "I took into account the fact that you have no fashion sense and picked pieces that could go with anything! So just throw on a top and a bottom and it will look fabulous."

Matthew could almost hear his plan blow up in his face. Well, it wasn't too bad; other than the fact that he would most likely be stuck in the change room for the rest of the day or until someone saved him. Making his way back to the room with another armload of clothes, the taller blond sighed and started to take off his own comfortable jeans, hoodie and teeshirt and switched them for some of the ones from the pile.

Wait, did Felix want to see everything on him as well? "Uh Felix?" He called out hesitantly. The fact that the pants were much tighter then he was used to -although that wasn't much of a feat since his were just tight enough _not_ to look like a gangster- and that the shirt was much more outgoing then he would normally wear made him already feel awkward.

"Yeah? Are you dressed? Come out here!" He said from the bench facing the change rooms.

Mustering the little courage he managed to keep from Alfred, Matt unlocked the change room door and stepped out. His hands were rubbing the length of his arms as he stood in the Polish guy's gaze. "I-I don't r-really know about it..."

"Aw, it looks so good!" Felix stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling them away so he could see it. Then he lifted a hand and messed up Matthew's hair a little, and undoing the first few buttons on the shirt. He took another look and then bent down, pulling the pants lower on his hips. "Now it's like perfect."

Even more self conscious then he was just a second ago, he just blushed delicately. "It feels weird..."

"Doesn't matter. Go try on something else, come on I wanna see!" The Polish man said, pushing Matt back into the change room. "By the way, how much money do you have? Cause you're at least buying one outfit today."

"Not too much..." Matthew said hesitantly through door. Even if he did buy an outfit, he would feel too self conscious to wear it. Especially the way that Felix apparently wanted him to wear it. Still thinking about it, he just took that outfit off and traded it for another. The pile didn't even seem to diminish.

Waiting for his friend to finish changing, Felix looked around and saw a hot guy behind the counter. He went over to start flirting with him until the changing room door opened and Matt peeked out. "Come all the way out so I can see you!"

"It looks stupid though." He said meekly, sounding like a child. "The other outfit already looked good, so why do I need to try these on two? I should probably go home anyways and do my homework..."

"Yeah, the last one looked good, but others may look better. Besides, you totally ditched me for lunch the other day, so this is so payback." He smiled and grabbed the door, yanking it open. "See? This looks hot!"

Once again, Matthew just looked to the side as Felix ran his critical eyes over him. "I'm sorry I ran away, I just didn't want you three to start fighting. Both you and Al seemed like you weren't too impressed with Ivan..." What he meant was that they both looked ready to tear a strip off of him, but were scared he'd get there first.

"Whatever, I'm so over it. It gave me an excuse to play Dress up Matt! Now go try on the skinny jeans I put in there. With a black-ish shirt if you can." He smiled, going back to the guy behind the counter.

Doing as he was told, he just went back in and shed the clothes. Holding up the skinny jeans, the blond just sighed and started pulling them up his body, feeling as if they were less like pants and more like a second skin. Next, he made sure to find a black sweater and pulled it on as well. "Felix?"

"Will I have to tell you to come out every single time? Come on!" He said as the door swung open, revealing Matt, wearing skinny jeans and a black top, just like he had asked. "Ok, the last outfits made you look hot. This one makes you look totally sexy."

"Don't say that!" Matthew hurriedly said as his face turned red while he hid in the room again. "Can't I make it up to you by buying you something to eat? I don't want any new clothes." _Especially if people will want them off me more than on..._

"Come on, Mattie, you should get that one! Your sex life will thank me!" Even at this point, Felix was sure Matthew wouldn't get that outfit, but he could still try.

"Please don't make me! I can use my money to get other things, like another sweater or something..." Just having Felix look him over had made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, yet at the same time strangely good. Matthew just looked through the crack of the open door and gave the smaller blond a small pout.

"Why don't you want to look good and people to notice you more? I mean you and me have been friends for less than a week and I can already tell you have an inferiority complex thanks to your brother."

_Because my brother will scare them away_. "I just feel uncomfortable when people look at me... I'm better off just having a few friends and getting through everything without a problem." Sure, he had thought about one day just acting like Al and being extremely outgoing, but it would be like the world coming to an end.

Rolling his eyes, Felix pushed him back into the change room. "Keep trying things on 'til you find one you want to buy. And you should get over that feeling uncomfortable thing. Eventually people are going to realize you are like so cute and stuff, with or without my help picking out your wardrobe."

* * *

Aw, I wanna play Dress up Matt! Could you imagine him as like kinda emo? Well, with his hair straightened of course. Man, that would be the best game ever!


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Matthew was getting his keys to unlock his door. Felix had finally goaded him into buying a new pair of dark jeans (luckily not too skinny) and a couple of sweaters and shirts. Even though it cost him a lot, he knew he probably wouldn't wear them much. Sure the shorter blond said he looked 'like, totally sexy' in them, but it just made his resolve strengthen not to actually wear them.

Finally finding his keys and unlocking the door, the Canadian made sure not to make too much noise as he walked through the house. Sure it wasn't even that late -he had only just missed dinner judging by the smell- but he didn't want anyone to ask just what he bought. If it was anyone but Dad, they would demand to see it; Papa would probably even make him try them on for him.

"_Bonjour_, Mathieu. How was the mall? What did you get? You have to show me!" Francis said from the living room, turning away from fixing Arthur's hair. Of course, his 'husband' had fallen asleep on the couch, so it was practically an invitation.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, slightly shocked. "_Bonjour_ Papa... I didn't get anything exciting..." Matthew trailed off as the bag was taken from his hands and looked through. So much for hiding his new purchase.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Such nice clothes! Put them on and do a fashion show for your Papa, why don't you? You will look so nice in these!" He said, ushering Matt to a bathroom where he could change. "Change quickly. Perhaps I should call Alfred down."

"Please no! I probably will return them anyways... _Mon nouveau ami_ made me buy them..." Now he had to think. Would it be better to show his Papa his new clothes that would make people actually look at him, and not in a good way or have him fret over his son's new friend. The clothes seemed better. "_Un minute." _With that, he shut the door and quickly changed back into the clothes for the second time today.

Opening the door slowly, he poked his head out to see his Papa standing there, looking expectant. "_Ce n'est pas beaucoup..."_ He mumbled quietly, unconsciously pulling on the edge of the fitted sweater.

"Oh, _c'est magnifique!_ Your friend has good taste! You should not return them, they look wonderful on you." He smiled, looking at his son. He truly did look good in those clothes. "Well, I must get back to your father. You should go upstairs and show Alfred."

"Ok..." Watching him walk away, he was sorely tempted to just shut the door and change back, but for some reason he felt like showing Al. Maybe it was because he just wanted to get it over with before returning them -no matter how many people said they looked good on him- or maybe because there was a small part of him that wanted to prove that he could be as good looking as his brother.

Al sat on his bed, playing Xbox. He heard a quiet tap on his door and knew it was his brother. "Yeah?" The door opened slowly and he saw Matt wearing dark jeans that just hugged his body and a formfitting sweater. "Wow, Matt, you look hot. What happened?"

"I went shopping today with... Someone... And bought this. Papa said I should show you so..." Matthew mumbled, a bit taken back but at the same time strangely happy by the comment. Somehow even though both Felix and their Papa said the same thing, it felt the best coming from him.

"Cool. So this someone would be either Ivan, Felix or Ismael, and considering how good you look I would guess it was Felix. Seriously, why do all your friends suck?" And why did he have a feeling they all swung 'that way', as well? It was obvious the Polish guy did, and he was sure he had heard Ismael sometimes did, and the way Ivan looked at his brother didn't leave him with a good feeling in his stomach.

_I'm sorry that you don't agree with my choices of friends, but yours are no gems either._ "Sorry..." He apologized, contrary to his thoughts. "But they don't necessarily _suck_... They're just different." As different as a gay 'valley girl', an imposing Russian immigrant and a easy going Cuban were.

"No, they suck. And, as for the gay one, I mean that literally. You should get new friends." He decided himself, patting the space next to him. Matthew took the hint and hesitantly went over to the bed. Alfred pulled him down. "So you gonna wear that to school on Monday?"

"No." He immediately answered. The idea had already been bouncing around in his head, and he knew that he couldn't do it. It would be too embarrassing. "Unless you think I should..."

"Yeah, you definitely should." He said, a lazy smile on his face. And nobody noticed him anyway, so it wasn't like people were gonna want to rape his innocent brother, no matter what he wore. Well, except those three, but they wanted to do it anyway, so it didn't matter what he was wearing. Maybe he should beat them up, just for good measure. Well, he might need a few more people if he was going to take on Ivan... that guy was a beast!

Letting himself smile, Matt responded. "'Kay, then I will I guess." There was a small pause before Al turned his attention back to his game while he watched. "Al, do you think I shouldn't be so uncomfortable with people paying attention to me?" He asked randomly, still watching his brother kill zombies on the TV.

"What are you talking about? Who would ever feel uncomfortable when people pay attention to them? That would be weird." He said, hardly even listening to himself. He was too intent on his game.

"I guess." He luckily stopped himself from hitting his brother over the head. As much as he cared about him, sometime he could be more dense then a rock when it came to other people's feelings.

"But, you know, I guess everyone is different, so whatever if you have a weird phobia of people's attention? Just be yourself and everything will be fine, I guess." Once again, he was rambling, but oh well. "Be yourself. And don't get raped. That is an important part of it. Don't get raped."

"Of course. Thanks Al." _I think_. None the less, Matt just gave his brother a warm hug before sliding off his bed. "Do you know if there are any left overs from dinner?"

"Maybe. But you could get away with having chips or something, instead of eating the fancy shit Papa always makes." He smiled, looking up at his brother, knowing he loved the 'fancy shit'.

Matt just smiled. "But I like it." He answered, agreeing with Alfred's subconscious. Anyways, he would much rather prefer to eat something that their Papa made then just a bag of chips like Al suggested.

.oOo.

Ismael walked through the halls, hands in his pockets. It really sucked that he couldn't smoke inside. Then he saw something that pissed him off. He took out his hands and started walking faster. A little fight might not be good for his record, but it wasn't like he never had them. "Alfred, turn around and face me like a man!" He grabbed his shirt as the blond turned around.

"I'm Matt- Oh, hi Ismael..." Matthew's tone immediately softened as he saw that it was his friend who had mistaken him. "How was your weekend?" He had worn his new outfit today like he planned and already more people were noticing him, but also more people thought he was Al.

"Oh... sorry there, Matthew." Ismael gave a little laugh as he let go of Matt's shirt. "Just uh, thought you were..." His friend looked hot today, he couldn't help noticing. But the Cuban couldn't tell what was different. "My weekend wasn't bad. Yours?"

Shrugging, he just mumbled. "Felix made me go shopping with him for ditching him." Matt opened his arms, showing what came to be because of it. "But other than that, it wasn't too exciting."

"Oh, so _that's_ what's different! Looks, uh nice." Ismael said awkwardly. Complimenting guys on things like this just wasn't his thing. If it was complimenting him on winning an arm wrestling match or something, that would be easier. "Anyway, give me your cell phone number. You know, so I can take you out to practice skate boarding again."

Matthew grabbed his cell and just handed it over to Ismael for him to put his number in it. "Give me yours and I'll put mine in it." He didn't really notice just how his friend's glances had become a little bit more intense. When he was done, he just handed it back and waited for his, already somewhat used to it after Felix. "So... You still want to teach me?"

"Yeah, it was fun. But I think next time it might be a good idea to bring a helmet. You know, just in case." He handed the phone back and put his phone away. "Oh, by the way, how do you feel about pot?"

"What?" He asked incredulously, totally confused. Where did that come from? "I guess I don't really mind if people do it, but it's not really my thing...."

"So you've never gotten high? Man, there is so much you haven't done." He shook his head, amazed with how innocent he was. Then he got an idea. "Hey, my parents aren't home this weekend. Maybe you want to come over?"

"W-w-what?!" He reiterated, his face immediately turning bright red. "I j-just met you a week ago... I d-don't t-think..." Matthew covered his face with his hands as it turned bright red. Sure they didn't meet the best way, but it didn't mean he could try and get him again. He didn't even think that he actually was gay too.

"What's wrong? You just said you don't mind if people do it. It's just getting high." Ismael said, lifting an eyebrow. Matt's reaction was strange... "Oh wait, shit you didn't think I meant..." The look on the blond's face said it all. The Cuban burst out laughing, covering his mouth. "Sorry, it's not that I wouldn't, but like you said we only just met, and besides when you were drunk you seem straight."

"Oh..." Matt mumbled, almost even more embarrassed that he misunderstood. "Uh, s-sure then... I just have to ask my Dad if it's ok. That and make sure Al doesn't find out..." Ismael's offhand comment though still stuck in his mind despite trying to forget it. If they knew each other longer he wouldn't mind having sex with him? That must mean he really was bi at least...

"Cool. So Friday after school? We can just go to my house from here. Maybe you could skate board instead of walk." He laughed, right before the bell rang. "Anyway, see you whenever."

Matthew shook his head a bit to get out of his reverie. "Sure. See you later then." But the Cuban was already walking down the hallway to his locker. Since he already had his things, Matt started making his way to his class and looked through his phone absentmindedly. Sure it wasn't a very impressive list, but at least it was growing.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the Canadian got home, he hesitantly went into the living room where his parents were sitting and started wringing his hands awkwardly. "Uh... Dad? Papa? Can I ask you something?"

Arthur was reluctant to look away from the screen where two teams were playing, one from his home town in England. "Go ahead, Al- I mean Matthew." He said, distractedly as he glanced at his son.

Francis smiled. "Sorry, he's busy watching soccer. Why not just ask me?"

"It's bloody football! You kick the ball with your feet, so it is football. Stupid Americans changing the name of a great game."

Used to his parent's fighting, Matthew just looked to his Papa. "Well, I was wondering if... I could go to a friends house for the night..."

"Oh, of course you can go to Ivan's house for the night. Not a school night, of course." Francis said with a nervous glance to his husband. If he could have his way, Matthew could sleep over any night of the week, but with Arthur, saying that would mean he wouldn't get any sex that night.

"Ah... Actually... I wanted to go to Ismael's..." Now if his Papa's comment didn't solidify just how much of a loser he was, then he didn't know what would. "He's one of my new friends..."

There was a second of silence as the two proud fathers soaked in that information. Matthew had... new friends? They didn't even bother with the usual speech about wanting to meet them beforehand. "Of course you can! You can go whenever you want! Have fun over there! Maybe one time they could sleep over here? That would be wonderful! Good for you!" Their voices blended in an eerie display of how long they had actually been together.

Kind of scared by his parents reaction, Matthew shook a bit. "I j-just want to go over there on Friday if th-that's ok?" Was it possible that they could be any more scary? Plus, it probably wouldn't be the best idea for him to mention just how he met him and what they were going to do... Pot, that is, not the other thing.

"Yes of course! Will you be staying for the whole weekend? We will support you if you do! Does Alfred know about this? He will be so happy!" Arthur glared at Francis as if to say 'stop saying everything I do when I say it!'

"J-just the one night... And Al doesn't know..." And he hoped it would stay that way because he didn't want his brother freaking out about him staying over at a 'bi' person's house, never mind that he already didn't care for the Cuban. "Please don't tell him?"

"Why wouldn't we-" Arthur said, confused before Francis interrupted him.

"Of course we won't tell him if you don't want us to." He smiled and ruffled up Matthew's hair a little. This was the fatherly feeling he had wanted to feel. And so far he hadn't had to scare off anyone who wanted to hurt his younger child, so it was all good!

"Thank you Papa." Before any more questions could be asked, he quickly made his way up the stairs into his room. Now all he had to do was hope that he didn't crack with the knowledge that he was going to get high this weekend.

.oOo.

Quickly packing his bags before Al saw him, Matthew was extremely glad that their parents agreed not to tell him. It would be even harder to keep the truth about what was going to happen from his brother.

Bored with his games, Alfred got up from his bed and went to his brother's door. Teasing him was always an endless source of amusement. He saw his dopple-ganger crouched over something. A bag by the looks of it. "Hey, what are you up to?"

Jumping a bit from hearing his brother's voice, the Canadian turned around slowly and laughed awkwardly. "Nothing! I'm doing nothing!"

"Yeah sure, I believe that." Al said sarcastically. He went over to him on the floor an knelt down, looking at what was in the bag. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, change of clothes, either you're running away for a day or your going to sleep over at Ivan's. Seriously Matt, if you wake up and don't remember how you ended up in bed, or undressed, get out of there. I don't trust him."

"I-I'll make sure I do that." Matthew inwardly sighed to himself, glad that he didn't have to make up the lie, only back it up. "I should go now before I'm late..."

Hm, usually when he said things like that about Ivan, Matt backed up his friend... Why not this time? "You know, now that I think about it, you've never gone to sleep over at Ivan's... Are you actually going over there? Where are you going?"

_Damn..._ "I... Well... To tell the truth... Promise you won't hate me forever?" Putting on his puppy dog face, Matthew tried to pout his way out of having to actually answer.

"Depends. Spill it." He put his hands on his hips, looking stern. He wouldn't have done so if his brother didn't look so... scared.

"I'm not going to Ivan's..." He continued as he saw his brother open his mouth as if to say 'No shit'. "I'm going to... Another friends house." Al just raised his eyebrow which made Matthew look to the ground. "Ismael's."

"What?! How can you go to that guy's house?! Not only will he rape you, he will also probably try making you do something illegal, like kill someone or something! Don't go there for the whole night! He has probably arranged it so that his parents are away and everything!"

How was it possible that Al would hit all the truths just by ranting? "I'll be fine Al. He's my friend and he wouldn't do that to me." At least, Matt really hoped he wouldn't try to force him to do anything.

"You've known him for like a week! And you obviously don't know how to pick your friends well! You have a Cuban that is probably a crime lord, you have a super gay guy, and a Russian that wants to rape you and can break a person in half with his little finger!" It felt good to rant, especially about a subject he felt so strongly about. Matt didn't really need friends anyway, since he had such an amazing brother.

"At least I have friends that I haven't had sex with before." Why was it that he could only fight with Alfred? "So I'm going to go because I trust him and other than because you don't like him, I have no reason to not go."

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get raped." He stamped out of the room, but turned around at the door. "And I have friends I haven't slept with. So there." Of course most of them were guys, but he didn't really need to know that.

Pushing down his strange anger, Matt just grabbed his stuff and made his way outside. What was it about his brother that seemed to rub him the wrong way? Sure he was glad that he cared about him, but it was annoying when he constantly tried to keep him from being around other people. He did love him as a brother... But he was just overly protective most of the time.

When he got to school, he went right to his locker and was surprised to see Ivan standing there. "Hey Ivan."

"Hello, Matthew. How are you today?" He asked, pushing away a younger student who got in his way. They were so annoying sometimes.

"Good, how about you?" He really didn't feel like talking about his 'fight' with his brother. After all, Ivan would probably use it as an excuse to beat him up.

"Well, my sister tried to ambush me this morning. Besides that, I am fine. Why do you have a bag?" He asked, looking at the second backpack Matt had. There was the one he usually used for his schoolbooks, and then another one.

Hoping that Ivan would take to the news better than Al did, Matt hesitantly explained. "I'm going over to Ismael's house tonight... He's my other new friend." Once again, he didn't want to mention just how he met him; either the first or second time.

"Oh, that should be fun. I would invite you over to my house, but my sister would probably put a poisonous spider in your pillow or something. She can be very jealous sometimes. My other sister, however, would not mind it." Why was it that the only person in the world that could scare him lived in the bedroom right next to his?

"Thanks for the invite though... I would do the same but... Al might try to kill you..." Matthew knew they both had a strange hatred of each other, and didn't like to have them be around each other any more then they had to. He cared about both of them too much for either of them to kill each other.

"I understand. Let us go to class, now." He smiled and closed Matthew's locker for him when he got all of his stuff. Then they started walking to their first class, side by side. This is how it used to be. Why can't it be like this still? But no, he had to go and get himself friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting all his things from his locker that he would need for the weekend, Matthew waited a few seconds before seeing a head with dreadlocks come closer to where he was. "Hi Ismael."

"Hey." He walked up to the blond, who was getting a large bag out of his locker. All that for one night? "You ready to go?" He hoped that Matthew wouldn't see the bruise on his chin. It would be rather awkward.

The Canadian nodded before locking his locker. "Uh... What's on you chin? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." He patched up awkwardly, waving his hands around a bit.

"Oh, ah..." He rubbed the mark. Guess it was too dark even with his dark skin. "Well you see, I suppose your brother doesn't really like the idea of you going to my house. But whatever, he got his share too."

"My brother did that to you!?" He asked incredulously, his eyes widening. He was going to have to tell him to leave his friends alone, no matter what his personal grudge against them was. After all, he might hate Ivan, but Al never did anything to him before. "He... He just wants to make sure I'm safe. I'll tell him to be more considerate..."

"Don't bother. I have fun fighting with your brother, and we didn't get caught this time. No harm done, it hardly hurts anymore." He smiled a little, and then grabbed the heavy bag from his new friend. "I got it. If you plan to ride to my house, you can't have this weighing you down." He said, holding up his board.

Still a little put-off that his brother beat up his friend, Matt just shook his head. "It's ok. I would just keep falling down and we wouldn't get anywhere." Plus, it would be more awkward if he had to hold onto him again because of it.

"Yeah, but I already said I was going to teach you, didn't I?" They started walking to a door, and arrived outside in the sun. Ismael put down the skate board. "Hop on." He said while holding Matt's hand so he wouldn't fall.

Blushing a bit, he held tightly onto Ismael's hand and tried to keep his balance. "If you ever want me to repay you for this, I could help you with something too." Matthew said quietly as his friend started to show him how to keep his balance and push himself.

Ismael shook his head slightly, resisting the urge to turn that into something dirty. "I don't need anything, really. Just watching you struggle with staying on the board is enough." How could he have never noticed this cute guy before? It was a miracle he wasn't already taken by someone else in the school.

Laughing quietly he just continued to keep his balance by himself before almost falling; just barely staying up. "Seriously, I don't want you to waste your time trying to get me to do something this impossible. At least I could help you with homework or something... Or maybe buy you some ice cream... It's the least I can do."

"Hm, ice cream would be nice... but if you pay, wouldn't that be like a date?" He smiled, half with the thought of ice cream and half with the thought of going on a date with him. He was surely much better than his brother. No wonder they actually weren't related.

"O-Or we could just go as friends...?" He was still smiling, but swallowed nervously. "I mean, or I could just force you to play hockey with me this winter."

"How about both?" He had never actually played hockey before, but it could be fun. Also, he heard there were a lot of fights in hockey. Maybe they could get Alfred to play too, and it would give them and excuse to fight.

"Sure! I always have to force Al to play with me, so it will be fun having a new opponent." Throughout their talk, Matt had managed to balance somewhat on the board, but still had to be pulled along by Ismael since he couldn't push himself yet.

They continued down the road, Matt hardly staying on the board. "You still have made progress since last time." Ismael commented, holding onto his arm still. "So, you wanna go for ice cream now, or my house first?"

Thinking for a second, he just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Do you want it now?"

"Sure. I'm always up for ice cream." So they made their way to the closest ice cream place, and Matthew got off the board. "So do you think you might be ready for me to let go?" Ismael asked with a little laugh.

"Ok," He said as Ismael picked up the board. "Thanks for letting me borrow you skateboard again." Matt held the door open for him before slinking inside. It wasn't a big store, but it was still a nice place.

Ismael walked up to the counter and ordered his ice cream. He turned around and looked for the shy blond standing behind him. "What kind do you want? Chocolate?" He asked, curious what his favourite flavour was for some reason.

"Shouldn't I ask you that since I'm buying?" He smiled a bit before looking at all the ice cream. "I don't know... Moose tracks would be good." So sue him if he couldn't escape the pull of mini Reese peanut butter cups and a Canadian-esque name.

"Alright, Moose tracks it is then." He nodded to the girl behind the counter. She made the ice creams and handed it to them. "Alright, now you pay. Because apparently you're the man in this relationship." He smiled, making sure Matthew knew it was a joke.

Blushing a bit even though he knew it was meant to get under his skin, Matthew handed the money over the counter. "If you keep saying things like that people will get the wrong idea."

"Who cares what people think? I'm probably never gonna see this girl again." He leaned against the glass and looked at the name tag of the girl working there. "Stephanie, what are the chances that I will see you again and you will remember me as the guy who made a joke that he was dating his friend?"

She gave a small giggle as she closed the till. "Probably pretty low."

"Exactly. See, Matt? No one cares."

"I guess..." He mumbled to himself quietly. Sure he did mind a bit, but if Ismael wasn't serious, it would be more suspicious if he did care. "Do you want to eat here?"

"Yeah sure. So you don't have to concentrate on eating a melting ice cream while riding on a skate board by yourself." They picked a booth and sat down, each licking the cold goodness. Ismael had to look away for a second when Matthew put the whole thing in his mouth to stop the dripping. Damn, why was eating ice cream suddenly turning him on?!

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two of them ate their ice cream. Matthew's mind was most wrapped around just what they were going to do with they got to Ismael's house, and if he was even going to do it. He was pretty sure that Al had done pot one time, but he never thought that he would be in a situation where he was asked if he wanted any. "So..." He started after biting the end off his cone and sucking the melted ice cream out of it. "Just where do you live?"

"About a five minute walk from here." He said, once again looking out the window. How did his blond companion manage to make eating ice cream feel dirty? He had preached all that stuff about them being friends, but really, a guy could only take so much!

"Cool..." Since he didn't really know what else to say, Matthew just finished off his cone. "Uh... Do you want to start going now?"

"Sure." Anything to get Matt to stop giving his cone a blow job right in front of him. Ismael stood up and walked to the door. "Thanks for the ice cream. It was great."

Nodding, he responded. "It was nothing. Thank you for giving up your time to teach me to skate board. Have you ever gone snowboarding?" With Matthew, if it was any type of winter sport, he most likely was somewhat good at it or at least had tried it.

"Yeah, I have. It's cold, though, so I would rather skate board." He put down the board and helped Matthew on. "Alright, I'm letting go." He did so, and was happy to see that Matt didn't fall.

"See, and I'd rather snowboard because at least I can fall into the soft snow." Letting out one of his rare laughs, Matthew hesitantly tried to push himself and was happy to not find his butt becoming friends with the pavement.

They continued down the road, Ismael telling him how to turn a corner. They arrived at his house, so he got out his keys and opened the door. "So yeah, this is where I live. Just me and my parents. But like I said they're not here."

Picking up Ismael's board, he quickly glanced at the facade of the building before walking inside. It wasn't the nicest house ever, but it also wasn't decrepit. Once he got inside, he looked around again and smiled. Like the outside, it wasn't in the best condition but it definitely felt lived in; which was comfortable. "You're house feels really homey. I like it."

"It's shit. You don't have to pretend. Anyway, are we gonna get high or what?" He asked, dumping his bag in the hallway. He really didn't want to give a tour, because like he had said, his house was shit.

"I-I wasn't l-lying..." Immediately, his face turned a light pink as he was rudely brought back to reality. He didn't come here to sleep over, but really just to get high. And for as long as he lived, everything would be blamed on the one weekend.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you wanna do? Maybe we should get some food ready for when the munchies hit." Ismael said thoughtfully, going into the small kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I don't know... I-I've never done this before..." Why did he have to be such a loser? If he was Al, he would just boast about how awesome he was and be all cool and stuff. But he was Matthew, and was nervous about doing his first joint.

"K, well we have chips, so that'll be good. I think we might have some cookies... but if you want anything cooked or anything like that, it would probably be a good idea to cook it before we get high." He said with a little laugh as he looked through some cupboards for random food. "Look around, if you find something you want, let me know."

Standing in the middle of his friend's kitchen awkwardly, he just watched as the darker skinned guy grabbed an armful of random food. Really, how was he supposed to know what he would want to eat when he was high?

"So is this good, then? Remember, this will probably be our supper too." He said, his arms full of junk food. Whenever his parents went away, they always made sure there was enough food for him, knowing he probably wouldn't cook.

"Better than what my Dad would make." He said with a small smile. Well, it was true for his truly English father could only make a few dishes without them failing spectacularly. His helpful side kicking in, Matthew went up to Ismael. "I can help you carry some of that..."

"Nah, I got it." The Cuban walked to the family room and dumped the food onto the table. Good thing pretty much everyone in the family smoked, so the smell of pot wouldn't stay in the couch.

Matthew stood awkwardly, wringing his hands for a few moments before sitting down beside the Cuban. "Ah... W-Wouldn't your parent's realize that it smells like _it_ in here?"

"They haven't yet. Hey Matt, do you actually wanna do this? You look pretty nervous." He asked, realizing that he had really just decided that they should get high together, and hadn't really asked Matthew.

"Ah... Well..." He fidgeted, not quite sure if he should say no or yes. "I don't know... I'm kind of nervous..."

"Ok, probably nothing will happen, you will just feel great, and there is pretty much no risk of getting addicted. I mean it's only once. And I promise I will stop you from smoking too much." He said, trying to reassure him.

Swallowing slowly, Matthew just nodded with a smile. "Ok. I trust you." Sure, his brother's comments about him only knowing the Cuban for about a week were worming around his mind, but Ismael didn't do anything to him when he was plastered.

Ismael smiled. "Cool. I'll go get it, so you can wait here." He went up the stairs to his room to get the few joints he had rolled yesterday. Walking down the stairs, he saw Matt sitting awkwardly on the couch. "Just make yourself at home."

"Ok..." Being that he had been a 'perfect child' up until Alfred took him to the party, just being this close to the pot made Matt a little uncomfortable, but he knew that he shouldn't be so nervous. After all, Al had done it before, and for all he knew, he wasn't addicted to it.

Taking out his lighter, the Cuban lit up the first joint. He took the first toke, enjoying the burning feeling in his throat. "Alright, now you."

Gingerly taking the lit joint, Matthew placed it in his lips and breathed in. Almost immediately, the smoke burned a pathway down his throat making him sputter a bit. He didn't want to cough, but he was hard-pressed as it started to make his eyes water. Unable to stop himself, the blond started to cough, exhaling the putrid smoke from his lungs.

Laughing as he took back the joint, Ismael smiled. "Don't worry, coughing is normal, especially for your first time." He inhaled it again, holding the smoke in as long as he could before blowing what was left in the air above him. He held the joint with his fingertips and handed it back. "This is the proper way to hand over a joint, by the way. Easier to grab."

His eyes still watering, the Canadian nodded and took it again. "Is it supposed to be so..." He didn't want to say disgusting, but that's what was going through his mind. The acrid smoke hurt his entire airway, yet after seeing Ismael breathe it in like air, he took another tentative inhale. This time it wasn't as bad as he held it for a second before coughing it out again.

"Don't worry, it gets better. It always burns a little, but the more stoned you get, the less you seem to care." He gave a small laugh and took the joint again. "Burns less with a pipe, but I'm not sure where mine went. But man if they are double rolled, they are even worse."

"You would know better..." Wondering just where his innocence seemed to go after getting drunk once, Matthew once again took the pot and inhaled deeply this time. It was more a reflex since he needed to breathe as well, but this time he barely spluttered as he exhaled.

* * *

Alright, I must say this. Pot is not something we are telling you to do! It's all against the law and stuff, so don't do it. Cause it is bad. Yeah, bad. And stuff. So basically, if a penguin asks you if you want a joint, just say no. Because if you're seeing animals with joints, you are probably already high and don't need more.


	13. Chapter 13

In another house, Alfred sat, glaring at anything he could. The wall and ceiling were his usual victims. Damn, that stupid Cuban was probably taking advantage of his brother right now! Probably drugged him or something. He rubbed his black eye. Sure, he had given the first punch, but that _Ismael_ was the one at fault! How dare he plan to rape the only innocent in their family?!

When he got his hands on that dark skinned neck, well, there had better be nobody around. If he touched so much as one hair on his brother's head, he would feel the full wrath of a protective brother. So what if people said he had a brother complex, he loved his brother and that was that! And right now, his brotherly love was too angry to even sneak into Matthew's room and read some of his stories behind his back.

So what if Cuban cigars were good? They were the only good thing that came from Cuba. How could Cuba be good if Ismael came from there? And what kind of a name was Ismael anyway? A name that just screamed _I like raping defenceless cute guys named Matt_. It was all his fault. At this point, murder sounded forgivable.

Why did he need to care so much? It was just his brother. Surely his friends wouldn't care this much about their brothers. But their brothers weren't as cute as his! His brother had the cute hair, and the big eyes, and the nice butt... wait, was he mentally checking out his brother?

Standing up, Al started pacing around his room. Well, it wasn't really bad that he thought his brother was cute and was jealous he was sleeping over at another guy's house. They weren't even real brothers! Sure, they had been raised as brothers, but they didn't share DNA, so if they had babies, they wouldn't have like eleven toes or something. Wait, they couldn't have babies anyway, because they were both guys and...

Oh shit they were both guys! They couldn't get together! He couldn't have sex with a guy!

It was then Alfred's mind wandered to the many sex scenes he had read that Matt had written, about two guys. A picture popped into his mind, of not Mike thrusting into the writing body beneath him, but his own. And not Aaron moaning wantonly but Matthew, wavy hair fanned out on the pillow.

Shit, what was he thinking?!

"You know what's weird? Squid. Cause they're just all weird and tentacle-y and slimy." Matthew breathed in the smoke deeply and released it with a pleasurable sigh. "What's so good about them? Who was the first person to go 'Look at this gross thing, I think I'm going to eat it.'"

"Good question. I've never tried sky diving myself." Ismael said, looking at the plant on the other side of the room. He had never noticed before what a wonderful colour it was. He wanted a leaf... but it was so far away...

Squinting his eyes to see what Ismael was looking at, he just shook his head. "I'm hungry." When he blinked, he was blown away to see all the food on the table in front of them. "Shit... Your house is magical! I wanted food and then 'Poof!' there is!"

"Yup, I'm amazing like that." Since he said his house was magical, that meant that he was magical to, right? It made sense. "Try the puff balls... oh wait we don't have any... That sounds dirty. Puff balls."

With a snort, Matthew just picked up a bag of chips and looked at it intently. "Why isn't it opening. And why it is orange? I don't get it. What is orange anyways?"

"Orange is the colour of the universe." Ismael said, thinking about how deep that was. "Hey, wanna watch TV?" Luckily the remote wasn't as far away as the plant was, so he picked it up and turned on the television. There was a car commercial. It was only till the next commercial that he broke the amazed silence. "Wow... crazy special effecters. How do they do that?"

"What?" Instead of focusing on the TV like Ismael was, Matthew instead became enthralled with something he thought -well, polar bears that were accountants _were_ pretty funny- and started to laugh. At first, he tried to stop himself by putting his hand over his mouth, but it did nothing as his eyes started to water. "They only accept seals!"

Slowly swivelling his head to see his friend dissolving in a fit of giggles, Ismael started laughing as well. "What -ha- are you laughing -hehe- about?" He said between gasps of laughter. They both fell over onto their sides, still laughing hysterically.

"Seals! Seals and blubber!" He managed to gasp out between laughs. It almost hurt, laughing this much. "Why -_Haha- _are you laugh-laughing?"

Suddenly stopping, Ismael sat up. "I... don't know..." Then he started laughing again, falling this time onto Matt, as they both started laughing harder. "Bl-blubber... sounds... funny!"

Trying to push his friend off him, Matt gave up as he realized that it was saving him from being eaten by giant albatrosses. Anything would be better than that. "Al is _sooo_ missing out."

"Haha, who's Al?"

Al turned on the TV. Anything to get his mind off his brother. His _brother_! Who was a loser, and a geek, and looked so damn cute in his glasses, and the one time when he had accidentally put on Papa's clothes which were too big and he looked just so... fuckable! Wait, that is _not_ the right word. Fuckable should never be used to describe one's brother. It should not be used to describe a guy in any way.

But the problem was that it _did_ describe his brother! He had spent the past two weeks completely jealous of all his friends, and this was the only possible reason he could have for it. He, Al, had a crush on Matt. Like today, a Friday night, when he could be out having fun, drinking, getting laid (with a girl) or all of the above, he was stuck in his room because he was worried and angry. Why did life have to be so cruel?!

A bit later, both Matthew and Ismael were lounging on the couch lazily, eating from the pile of food. It wasn't that Matt didn't feel giddy, as it was that he just didn't feel as high. "So... Now what?"

"Don't know. Do you have a watch? I don't wanna get up." Ismael hardly wanted to talk, never mind get up. He was quite comfy where he was, leaning against the side of the couch, staring ahead at nothing.

Raising his arm to look at his watch, he let if flop back down and just mumbled. "Don't know; too lazy to actually read it."

"Well, we could go to sleep. If we can make it up the stairs. By the way, where do you wanna sleep tonight?" He knew he was mumbling, but hopefully Matthew could hear him.

"I don't know... Where do guy friends usually sleep on a sleep over? I've never actually had one." That was probably the hardest he ever had to think in order to say one sentence.

Oh, the Gods were on his side. If the pot had totally left Ismael's system then he probably wouldn't have grown a smile and said what he did next. "Well, guys usually sleep in the same bed. And I have a big bed. So we can sleep in the same bed. Happens all the time." Tonight was going to be awesome! As long as he managed to not jump Matt...

Matthew rubbed his eyes sleepily, not even thinking over his friends comment. "Sure. But I don't want to have to go up the stairs." All he wanted to do was sleep at this point.

"Come on." Ismael stood up slowly and grabbed Matt's hand, pulling him out of the couch. They made their way upstairs, bending over so they could use their arms to help them get up. "My room is this way."

Following the Cuban to his room, as soon as the tired blond saw the bed he all but jumped onto it, already almost asleep. "Does pot usually make you this tired?" Matthew mumbled, burying his face into the other's pillow which smelt distinctly of him. It wasn't a bad scent, and it was somehow comforting in a weird way.

"Sometimes. But usually just lazy, or chicles and pies and..." Ismael started mumbling into the pillow, not even aware of what he was saying. At this rate, sleeping in the same bed as Matt would be totally useless, because all they would be doing was sleeping! Oh wait, wasn't that a good thing? Something about just meeting him and not wanting to have meaningless sex with a friend again, and a bunch of shit like that...

Taking off his glasses since they were digging into his face uncomfortably, Matthew just looked over to his friend and sighed. "I really should put my pyjamas on... But I don't want to have to get my stuff..."

"Yeah, it's downstairs, isn't it? You could either just sleep in your clothes, or wear something of mine." Ismael said, turning his head to look at his friend, so he could actually be heard by people other than his pillow.

"C-Could I borrow something?" He asked nervously, unsure how Ismael would take it. Matt just figured that it would be better than sleeping in his bed with all his clothes that probably now reeked of weed.

"Sure, in the drawer over there. Don't worry, I won't look." Or would he? Damn, what was he thinking? He couldn't molest his friend! Well he could, but it would be bad. He had one bruise just from inviting him over, and he still had morals. Well, now that the pot was leaving his system.

"Thanks." It took him a second before he actually started to sit up, and then stand. Really, why did it have to take so much effort? Going over to where Ismael nodded, he looked quickly over his shoulder to see him looking the other way and took off his hoodie and shirt first. After replacing it with on of the Cuban's oversized ones, he then hurriedly changed his pants while keeping his boxers on. That would be a bit too weird not to have.

Once he was changed, Matthew once again collapsed on the bed, worming his way under the blanket again. "Night Ismael. Thanks for all of this..."

"Night..." And the Cuban slipped into dreamland, pictures of sugarplums dancing in his head. Along with pot and Matt. Matt and pot. Matt covered in pot. Pot covered in Matt. And pickles. Lots of pickles.

Meanwhile, Alfred was sitting on his bed again. Sure, he _could_ go to sleep and stop fantasizing about Matt in a bikini (it had been a long night) or he could try to draw it! If only he didn't suck so much at drawing. And how was he supposed to be wearing a bikini when he didn't have boobs? Oh, he could get a picture of Matt! But then he would be wearing a shirt... damn, this whole having a crush on a guy thing was difficult. If you have a crush on a girl, you can just go on the internet and will probably find naked pictures of her. But he really doubted there would be naked pictures of his brother on the web.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when Matthew woke up, he ran his tongue around his mouth tasting the morning breath mixed with smoke and wearily opened his eyes. Ismael's back was toward him so that his ponytail of dread locks were almost right in his face. Absentmindedly thinking about just what they felt like, he reached out and rubbed one between his fingers. Hm, weird.

Fairly sure that the other was still asleep, he put his glasses on for a second to read the clock: 9:23. Way too early to be awake on a Saturday. Taking them off again, Matthew just lay down and shut his eyes, easing into a light sleep.

Ismael woke up, uncomfortable. Oh damn, he had slept with his hair back. He reached behind, pulling on the elastic so he would be more comfortable, when he realized something was wrong. Looking behind him, he saw Matt's sleeping face. Oh right, they had slept in the same bed last night! Kind of awkward, but whatever. He closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

When the blond woke up a second time, it was somewhere around twelve, which was a much better time to sleep in to. Well, other than the fact that his stomach immediately started to growl from not having any food other than a bag of chips.

Now what he had to think about was what he was going to do about it. He didn't feel comfortable waking up Ismael since he was still sleeping soundly, but he really wanted to eat. Well, he _did_ say he was allowed to look for things to eat, and if he made something for both of them, it would be a perfect way of saying thank you for finally having a normal friendship. As normal as smoking weed together was.

Getting up slowly, Matthew slid off the bed and grabbed his glasses on his way out the door. He was always told by everyone in his family that he was the best at making pancakes, so he figured it would be a nice gesture. When in the small kitchen, it only took a little bit before he found all the ingredients and started to mix them.

A few minutes later, the smell of cooking pancakes started to seep through the house. Hopefully he at least had some maple syrup...

Alfred rubbed his red eyes. It was already morning! Well, he hadn't stayed up all night for a while. It was a good feeling. Now he needed a Red Bull. It was then that he looked at his computer screen, seeing pictures of his brother which he had drawn over using Paint. Why did he think it would be a good idea to draw a penis in the corner of the picture and make it look like Matt's face was covered in cum?

Oh shit he was probably getting raped right now! Damn his sleep-deprived brain for forgetting that! If only he knew where that stupid Cuban lived, he could burst in there and save the day! Then Matt would like call him a hero and make out with him or something. That was how it always worked out, didn't it? But since he didn't know where he lived, the best he could do would be to comfort him when he got home and then somehow slip in that conversation something about how he likes him not as a brother and wants to do dirty things with him. The first situation would be way easier.

Why, in this picture, did he draw all over Matt's eyes? Oh right, that was supposed to be his sexy face. Paint was a horrible program...

Waking up to the smell of pancakes, Ismael got out of his bed, not even bothering to put his hair back. He went downstairs and almost had a nosebleed. Matthew was standing in the kitchen, humming something and waving his hips to the tune, with messy (sex) hair, wearing _his_ clothes. "Uh, morning?"

Immediately, Matthew jumped in the air and squeaked -in a very manly way- before turning around and smiling awkwardly at Ismael. "Morning.... Uh... Sorry about this... I just figured if you had the ingredients it would be the least I could do..." Even being somewhat oblivious, he could tell that his friend was looking at him a bit strangely.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't know we had pancake mix." He walked forward, breathing in the lovely scent. He hadn't had pancakes in forever!

"You didn't. I just found all the ingredients to make it from scratch. It wasn't that hard." Now that he wasn't freaked out anymore, Matthew turned his attention back to the pancakes he was making and flipped them so they were perfectly cooked. "Do you have maple syrup by any chance? I felt too bad to keep looking..."

"Probably not. But we have jam. That's ok on pancakes, usually." Ismael went to the fridge to get the jam and got out some plates. "So, how was your first time getting high? Did you have fun?"

Sighing inwardly about having pancakes without maple syrup, he just shrugged. "I guess... It was definitely better then getting drunk and waking up the next day." Plus, he remembered almost everything he did, with no large gaps in his memory. That was good too; wasn't it?

Finished making the pancakes, he took the plate of them and put them on the table, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses again. "After this I should probably go home... Knowing Al he probably did something stupid and is waiting for me to help him get out of trouble." Not that he minded too much, since it at least made him feel useful even though he wasn't.

"Don't help that ass hole get out of anything. He deserves everything he gets. Even if it's getting a girl pregnant. You should use your time for better things." The Cuban said, sitting down.

"He's still my brother though." He defended, frowning a bit as he slathered his pancake with jam. Oh well, it would have to do. "And as much as you guys hate each other, I do care about him. And you." Matt added hastily, not wanting to offend his new friend. It was just that he had obviously known his brother for longer and they had become close throughout their lives. Closer than most brothers in fact, which always made the blond smile.

"Whatever, your still too good for him." Taking a bite of the delicious pancake, Ismael's mouth started to water. This was possibly the best pancake he had ever had, even if it was only covered with jam.

Eating as quick as he could while still being polite, Matthew finished off his two pancakes and looked around a bit. "I really should go though. Is there anything you want help with? I could help clean up if you want... Or at least wash the dishes since I got them dirty."

"No, that's fine. You cooked, so I clean. See ya." He stood up to put his dishes in the sink and took Matt's as well. "Hey, would you be willing to do this again? And don't say yes just to be polite."

Pausing for a second, he smiled lightly. "Sure... Just as long as no one else finds out I guess... I'm supposed to be the 'good' child of my family. Thanks again. It was... Memorable. Definitely memorable."

Leaving the dished guiltily for Ismael to do, Matt grabbed his bag and went back upstairs to his room. Finding his shed clothes from yesterday on the floor, he wasn't too surprised that they smelt a bit like pot. Good thing he normally did his own laundry. Closing the door, he quickly changed into his clean clothes and folded up the ones he wore to bed and placed them on it.

Once he was back downstairs, he just said "Goodbye" again and hurried off to his house. The blond never said what time he'd be home at, but he figured it would be better to get there sooner then later.

All the pictures were deleted. Alfred figured it would be really bad if they were found. He took a gulp of his fifth Red Bull. These were really good. Had a lot of energy. He still hadn't been to sleep. It was great! Hehehe!

Was that the door? He got up and ran out of his room. Yes, Red Bull was a miracle drug. It could probably cure cancer. Running down the starts, he saw Matt closing the front door. "You're back! Oh my God Matt, I hope you're not too traumatized, but I told you not to go. Want some Red Bull? It's good stuff. Hey why do I smell pot? I love you."

Somewhat baffled from his brother's rambling, Matthew just took of his shoes and walked up the stairs with Al following him. "I'm ok Al, I told you he wouldn't do anything to me, and he didn't. He's just my friend. N-Nothing more."

"Ok whatever. Well I'm sure I had way more fun than you did last night. I totally did stuff. Cool stuff with cool people." He couldn't tell him that last night was mainly spent deciding he had a crush on his brother, fantasizing about him in a bikini and making obscene pictures of him on the computer!

"Good for you... I guess..." When they got to Matt's room and Al was still buzzing around him, he just asked. "How many Red Bulls have you had anyways?" It wasn't like he needed them in the first place.

"Ah, who bothers counting things like that? Anyway, I know something." See, he used a finely tuned strategy to get Matt alone so their parents couldn't hear what he was about to say, taking careful consideration to his brother's feelings. "I know you write stories about guys having sex."

When Al finished talking with a small smirk on his face, Matthews ears immediately started to ring and his heart started pounding in his chest. He knew!? How did he know!? How did he find out?! It wasn't as if he made it obvious, or said anything about it!

His face continued to turn various shades of red as his mouth opened and closed slowly. Just what was he supposed to say to that?! It was his biggest secret (well, it was a tie now between doing pot with Ismael and that now) and his _brother_ of all people _knew_?! "W-W-W-What ar-are y-you tal-talking about?!?" He asked, his voice almost hysterical.

"I know that you, my dear brother, are as gay as both our parents." And now was the part of the conversation where Matt confessed and Alfred held him in a tight hug, saying how he liked him, and they started making out, and everything would be great! Of course it would go according to his plan.

It took a fraction of a second for Matthew's confusion to turn into rage. "Shut up ok! I don't look through your things, so you should do the same! Maybe I am... _Gay_... But at least I have the decency to hide it. And so what if I write things like that? You've had sex; why is it any different to write it?" Al was the person he was the closest to, but that also meant he was the only person he could fight with without feeling terrible right away.

What? This isn't what was supposed to happen. Oh well, he couldn't back down. "Well, that means you're in the closet! And that's bad, because you're lying to everyone!" What this argument was supposed to be, Al had no clue. But it was an argument nonetheless.

"Maybe I _want_ to be in the closet still. It would be better to lie then to be pushed away." His emotions running on high, Matthew almost missed the important point. "How do you know I write that anyways? I make sure to exit out of it..." Plus, he must have read at least a bit to know he did it... Why did he do that?

"Come on, I've known your password for years. But anyway, you're still lying, and as your brother I think you should come clean to the world!" Because, really if he didn't do that, it would make their relationship more difficult. And they could get to that relationship when Matt stopped being an idiot and trying to fight with him.

Just why was Al being so confrontational about it? What did he have to gain from forcing him to tell everyone about him being gay? "Well maybe I'll tell my friends, at least I know that they will accept me!" Ismael, Felix and Ivan would all be understanding.

Alright, before that comment, Alfred wasn't mad. But then the random jealousy he had been feeling for the past two weeks kicked in again. "You know what? Maybe you should! Then you can get together with them and lose your virginity with them and have a big happy orgy!"

"Maybe I will! At least then you might realize how much you screwed up my life!" True, he didn't mean it, especially when he saw his brother's blue eyes harden. "You wouldn't have to be so angry if you didn't bring me along with you that weekend."

"Well, since I am such a fucking burden on you, maybe I will just get out of your pansy ass life then!" Alfred stormed out of the room, absolutely furious. "It's a good thing we're actually not brothers! I wouldn't want to share DNA with someone like you!" He made his way to his room, kicking things out of the way as he did so. Dammit, this did not go as planned.

When he heard Alfred's door slam shut, Matthew shut his own door before dissolving into hiccoughing tears against it. This was_ not _how he imagined he would come out to his family, never less to his completely _straight_ brother. He always knew it was a bad idea to write things like that... Plus, his last comment stung him hard. It was almost an unwritten rule between them that they never outright said they hated each other, but it was still as close to that.

Francis made his way up the stairs, going to Matthew's room. Him and Arthur had heard them fighting, but not what it was about. They hardly ever knew what the fights were about, but it had been decided long ago that the Frenchman would console Matthew and Arthur would... talk to Alfred. He hardly ever needed consoling, because it was usually his fault.

Knocking on the door, he heard Matt crying. "Matthieu? May I come in?"

Pausing for a second, Matthew slid away from the door a bit. "_O-Oui..._" He managed to say through his tears. As he cried, he had already taken off his glasses so not to get them dirty.

He opened the door and stepped inside, seeing his son on the floor. He knelt down and wrapped his arm around the shaking shoulders. "Oh, it's fine, Matthieu, he didn't mean whatever he said. You know that, don't you?"

"But he _did_ Papa... He _did_..." And that was the most sad part. It was the complete truth this time, and he couldn't even say what it was about without telling his Papa about being gay. Not that he would reject him for it since he was married to another man, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his French father and sobbed openly on his shoulder. At least that was a good thing about not having to be cool all the time.

At about the same time, Alfred was cleaning his room. He got most of his cleaning done when he was mad, for some reason. It just calmed him down. Of course, that didn't mean he did a good job of it, or could find anything when he was done. He picked up a textbook and threw it into the closet. He was technically putting it away.

When Francis and him heard their sons fighting, they just looked at each other and nodded. Now was his chance to make Alfred realize that he shouldn't pick on his brother and Francis' turn to console their passive son.

Both going up the stairs, Arthur went down to their louder son's room and knocked on the door. "Alfred, I know you and Matt were fighting and I want to talk to you. Please." He added for good measure; that way no one could call him insensitive to his own son.

Not saying anything, Al just went to the door and opened it. Then he went back to cleaning. Basically, he threw everything into his closet as hard as he could. Maybe he would organize his closet the next time he was angry.

"Come and sit beside me." The Briton said after he sat down on Alfred's bed. "We obviously need to talk again." What he mostly wanted to know was just what he did to cause Matthew to cry so hard -since he could hear him faintly through the walls.

"You want to talk? Alright, let's talk about what we're having for supper tonight. I think we should go out for hamburgers. After all, that would probably be cheaper than the ingredients that Papa gets." Alfred didn't sit down, because he didn't want to talk. He couldn't tell Dad what they had been fighting about. If Matt came out of the closet, it would have to be on his own. And then Al could tell everyone he liked Matthew, and it would all be good.

Watching Alfred throw some more things into his closet, he just sighed. "Sorry for being a caring parent that actually wants to help when his sons fight about something. I guess I should just ignore you and let you figure out everything on your own." His eyes told a different story though. They clearly were set at 'You better sit beside me and talk if you want to see the outside world again'.

Sighing, Al left his closet and sat down. "Fine, whatever. But I didn't start it this time." He hadn't really. All he had done was say how he knew Matt was gay. Then Matt had started yelling, and talking about how he was gonna fuck his friends and stuff. Alfred was completely innocent.

"Prove it to me. What did you fight about?" Somehow he didn't completely believe him when he said that, since almost every other time it 'wasn't his fault'. With his hand on Alfred's shoulder, he made him keep eye contact; green and blue having a staring contest.

"Um, yeah, how about I take the blame and don't answer that?" It's not like he could be grounded for having a fight. He could just bring up the multitudes of fights both parents had on a regular basis. Dad usually didn't get around to grounding him once he was so embarrassed his entire face turned red.

Taking his hand off his shoulder, Arthur just shook his head a bit. "The rules of good parenting say I can't do that. Well, more like I want to know just what you said to Matthew to make it so Francis had to be his towel."

"Fine. I told him Santa Clause wasn't real. He was really hurt by that. Of course, I made it even worse when I added that the Easter Bunny was also a lie. Guess you can stop hiding chocolates now." Eventually, if he made enough jokes like this, Dad would eventually get annoyed enough to leave. This was how he usually got out of telling him things. It didn't work for Papa.

"How about you tell me the truth this time." He didn't want to sound like a pushover, but he just wanted to see that both his sons were back on speaking grounds with each other.

"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!" Alfred said before bursting out in laughter, falling back on his bed. It was so fun messing with his Dad. Ah, damn, Matt was still crying. Well it was still his fault, so Al decided he wasn't going to say sorry.

Throwing his arms up, the Englishman stood from the bed. "That's it; I give up. I'm sorry for caring. Hopefully Francis got a straight answer from Matthew." Walking to the door, he gave one last threatening glance. "Don't think that I'll forget about this any time soon."

"Yeah, you say that a lot." Perfect, just what he wanted to happen. And he wasn't as angry anymore, after that laughing fit. All in all, what had happened was not that bad.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was fairly uneventful as Matthew lay in bed and continued to think about what Al said. He knew... He _knew_. And the worst part was that he only figured it out because he read his stories about highly graphic gay sex... If that wasn't life shattering, he didn't know what was.

Still, he figured it could be worse. It didn't seem like he told Dad because he didn't come into his room later to ask if it was true, and Papa just let him cry on him. But... He still didn't come and apologize or anything. At this point, even just talking as if nothing happened would make him feel better. But, as if fate itself had a vendetta against him, Al had ignored him and was probably still upset.

Walking down the stairs, Alfred hoped he wouldn't run into Dad. It shouldn't be a problem really, he hadn't said yesterday that he was grounded. And he needed out of the house. Pulling out his phone, he debated who he should call. Who would hang out with him in a moments notice and not ask about personal stuff? Well, pretty much all his friends, really. He left a note on the table that he would be back later.

.oOo.

As if he was running purely on his schedule, Matthew woke up on Monday and started getting ready for school. It was like he was some sort of zombie, walking around without a purpose other than to just get to school. In reality, he figured he should have been happy that his brother found out without him having to tell him. But how he found out was mostly the problem.

Once he was at school, he was still completely oblivious to everything around him. All he wanted to do was get it over with. It was a bit childish to be so depressed, but Matthew couldn't help it. He was upset that his brother could act so cool while saying 'I know you write gay porn and are totally gay yourself'.

Ismael walked up to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, how are you? And, no offence, but why do you look dead?" He asked, seeing the puffy red eyes and messy hair. But, when he gave a small smile, he still managed to look cute.

Giving a little shrug, the Canadian just continued to walk. "Just... A long weekend..." How could he tell him that he and his brother were fighting? Especially about what they fought about.

"Hey, I want a smoke, so would it be alright if we headed outside?" Ismael asked, hoping he would be ok with it. Matthew nodded his head so they started walking to where he usually had a smoke.

Alfred glared at them. Well, didn't _they_ look happy. Matt would probably tell him that he was gay and they would get together. He started following them, not wanting anything to happen between them. He was far enough away so as not to be noticed, but not too far that he couldn't step in if he had to. Of course, with the noise in the hall, he couldn't hear anything.

Staying silent while mentally being glad to be around one of his friends, Matthew followed Ismael outside to where they met the first time; well, that he could remember. Being around someone other than his family made him feel marginally better. That was, until he remembered that his brother now knew he was gay.

"So anyway, what happened this weekend? Can't be because you got high with me. You seemed fine when you left." He lit his cigar and took a puff. Ah, this was a good cigar. Way better than normal cigarettes.

"I just had a fight with Al... No big deal." Now as long as he didn't ask him just what they fought about, it wouldn't become awkward.

"I can beat him up for you." An excuse for a fight with Alfred! Perfect! And, it might make Matthew feel better, hopefully.

Matthew just shook his head heavily. "Please don't do that. He was... Just being himself. He probably didn't even mean it..." Except this time, there was no way he could have said something that exact and it just be a guess.

"Fuck. Fine." Ismael looked at Matthew and saw that there was a pen line on his cheek. He gave a little chuckle. "Stay still for a second." Then he bent forward, going to rub it out with his finger. He had to get rather close, because it wasn't coming off easily.

Alfred's eyes went wide. He was going to kiss Matt! He ran forward, and luckily got there in time. He was still just holding his face and staring into his eyes, but the intent was obvious. "Stay away from my brother!" And he let his fist fly, hitting the Cuban right on the chin.

Watching with wide eyes, the Canadian saw the two grab each other as his brother and friend started to fight. What happened? A few more punches, he quickly tried to pull them apart. "Stop! I don't want either of you to get hurt!"

Amazingly, they both stopped. Well, maybe Matthew was just a good peace keeper. Alfred took his brother by the arm and started dragging him away. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he wanted to get his brother away from that pervert.

Being dragged away from Ismael, Matthew didn't struggle after a few seconds. "Where are you taking me?" And why did he come and fight with him? It didn't make any sense. Plus, what did he mean 'Stay away from my brother'?

"I don't know. How about here." They had ended up in an empty hallway, one of the only ones in the school that hardly ever had people, and didn't have any cameras. Well, this looked like a good place for them to talk. "So are you going to thank me, or what?"

"Thank you for what? You just came and beat up my friend and then dragged me off! Plus I'm still upset about Saturday..." That should at least be self explanatory. Trying to get his arm from Al's grasp, Matthew kept his eyes away from his brother's bright blue ones.

"Oh come on, I just saved you from him stealing your first kiss! And Saturday was your fault. I just said I knew you were gay, and you started yelling." So, since they had brought that topic up, Matt now owed him a thank you _and_ a sorry.

"He wasn't going to kiss me! And did you even stop to think that maybe I was getting tired of never having my first kiss?" He almost hissed, making sure to keep his voice down. Sure there weren't many people down in this area of the school, but being gay was still something he wanted to keep a secret.

"You want your first kiss? Fine." Al leaned forward, at the same time putting his hand behind Matt's head. For a quick second, he pressed their lips together. Oh yeah, this was as good as he thought it would be. And, because he was so smooth, they could get together now! He pulled away, a smirk on his face. "So, how was your first kiss?"

Torn between punching his brother's face in and wondering just what the hell that was, Matthew instead opted to place his fingers on his lips in disbelief. His brother just kissed him. His _brother_ just _kissed_ him. Finally looking him in the eyes, he somehow wasn't surprised to see that he was smirking. "What... But... I... You... This..." He managed to articulate through the stream of meaningless sounds.

"You kissed me!?"

"Man, and I thought you were the smart one." He gave a laugh. Of course he had been expecting a little bit of a shock. His brother was quite easy to shock, actually. And this was possibly the biggest shock of his life. But there was no way he was going to turn him down. He was Al, and everyone loved him. Well, pretty much everyone.

"You _kissed_ me! I'm your brother!" He said quickly in hushed tones. Was he just trying to freak him out? Because he sure was doing a good job at that. "What did you hope to accomplish with it? Now for the rest of my life I'll have you as my first kiss!" Alfred wasn't the worst person he figured for a first kiss... But it was definitely the most awkward.

"But you see, we're not actually brothers. There is no shared DNA here, so it's all good!" All the anger from the fight disappeared with the look on Matthew's face. Priceless! "So, do you want me for your first French kiss?"

A weird shiver went down Matthews spine. He wanted to attribute it to being disgusted, but it wasn't that. It was more... Anticipation? Excitement? _Lust_? "Wh-what are you talking about... " He asked nervously, subconsciously shifting his eyes down to stare at his brother's -'Not a real brother' he reminded himself- lips.

"Do you not know what a French kiss is? That's sad, considering we have a French father. Well, let me educate you." He once again put his hand behind Matt's head, glad there were no other people around. He matched up their lips, and felt Matt gasp. Perfect. So he slipped his tongue in, expertly roaming around.

The shock mixed with adrenaline that was running through the shorter blond's body kept him attached to Alfred. The tongue running throughout his mouth was highly addicting, but it wasn't until he needed to breathe that Matthew pulled away a bit; short of breath with a blush adorning his face. "Al..." He breathed across his lips. This was so wrong... But felt perfect, like it couldn't possibly be any more _right_.

Smiling, Alfred held lightly onto Matt's arms. "Hey, go out with me." It had to be official, or else Matthew would probably be mad at him for some reason if he started telling everyone that they were together or something. He looked at his brother's half-closed eyes. Damn, and he thought he was cute _before_!

"But... We _can't_..." He mumbled, letting himself be held. Why did he never realize that they both were close enough for this? Sure he was gay... But this must mean there was at least a little bit of gayness in Al as well. "Everyone still sees us as brothers..." Even he did, but that reality he had been living with was already slipping.

"Who cares about what others think? They can go screw themselves in a corner." Dating Matt was going to be great. Well actually it would probably be hell, but too bad. So what if he didn't want to go to parties, or hang out with cool people, or do bad stuff. He was still cuter than any of his friends.

A few seconds later, he quickly pulled away from the taller blond and almost yelled. "I don't get it! Why me? You're a guy, I'm a guy; we're brothers and just two days ago you freaked out that I was gay!" Now the severity of the situation hit him in full force. Maybe his 'brother' was really attractive and persuasive, but it didn't change the situation much. They used to sleep in the same bed together, have baths together and do a bunch of other things that siblings did, not lovers. At least, not when they were children.

"Well I don't know. All I know is that I like you. And I didn't freak out that you were gay. I had known you were gay for a while, and I wanted you to know that I knew so we could get together." Why did all this matter, really? Couldn't they just get together already?

"So... We could get together?" _That_ was why Alfred decided to bluntly ruin his life? "You idiot!" He muttered, lightly punching the other's arm while still not looking at him. "I've been depressed for the last two days thinking that you were going to go and tell everyone to ruin my life..."

"I wouldn't do that. You should know me better." He smiled and then looped his arm through his brother's. "Alright, now we should announce to the school that we are a couple. Well, Andrea, at least, because she will tell the whole school for us."

Blushing again, Matthew pulled his arm from Alfred. "Don't do that! That would be worse!" Already he knew that if they were 'going out', he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Ivan. _Especially_ not their parents.

"What? You... don't want to go out?" Was it even possible? He had never been rejected before, so Al didn't really know what it was like. Was this rejection? It couldn't be, could it? He had heard of it happening to other people, but why would it happen to him?

If it was possible for his face to get anymore red, it did just that. "I-I didn't me-mean that..." All he meant was that he didn't want anyone to know. "I st-still w-want to g-g-go out w-with you..." He was so nervous at admitting it made him stutter much more than usual.

"Really? That's good. Anyway, I think Andrea has sewing next. Do you know where the sewing room is?" Of course no one could turn him down. He was just so amazing, they all jumped at the chance to date him, even his own brother!

"What I meant was I d-don't think w-we should tell anyone..." Could he blame him for not wanting to get weird looks for dating his also adopted brother? There was probably no where else in the world with a couple like them. Wait, was he already thinking of them as a couple?

Stopping in his tracks, Alfred looked at Matt's face. Yup, it looked serious. "But, if we don't tell anyone, everyone will think I'm single." Girls would come up to him, asking him out, and he would have to make up excuses why he couldn't go, like because they were fat, and they would have to go to secret places to make out, and it all would end up being a big hassle.

Shrugging, Matthew answered timidly. "Well... Just say no?" It was more of a suggestion, but it would work out the best. After all, he wasn't sure if that would work with his brother's charismatic personality. "We c-can't really tell anyone..."

"Why the hell not? It would make you way more popular, after all." Usually, Al's girlfriends would go out with him and become instantly popular. It was kind of annoying because they got all snotty after that, but that couldn't happen with Matt. It was Matt, after all.

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_ "We're brothers Al. People would ostracize us and we would be bullied and then Dad and Papa will find out and be traumatized..." The bad things significantly outweighed the good things with telling people.

By the look on Matt's face, he had taken the momentary silence when Alfred was working out what 'ostracize' meant as he had won. "We won't be bullied. Well you might, but I could beat them up. And Dad and Papa are two guys who are married and have two male sons. I think they expected problems with us since the beginning."

"Yes, maybe that we would end up gay, but not with each other! Just please Al! Please don't tell anyone!" He pouted as he stared into Alfred's bright blue eyes. "I w-want to b-be with you... But I want to keep it a secret. At least for a while. _More_ than a few weeks."

Oh that bastard used the puppy eyes. Alfred gave a sigh and gave in. "Fine, whatever. If you want to lie to the world go ahead. Anyway, the bell should be ringing in a few seconds, and you never like being late." And, right on time, the bell rang when he finished his sentence.

Jumping a bit, Matthew just smiled awkwardly. "Uh... I better go..." And with that, he all but ran down the hallway; getting enveloped in the crowd. How was he going to concentrate the rest of the day?

* * *

Finally they're together!


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, lunch. Alfred had been sending Matt texts all first and second period, but he never responded. It was like he had his phone off or something. Really, who turned their phones off for class? He went to Matt's locker, and got there as he was locking it. "Hey, where do you wanna eat lunch?"

"What?" He said quickly, his heart racing again as he thought about what had happened earlier. "Why are we going to eat to-together? People will get suspicious..." Especially both Alfred's and his own friends.

"Of course we have to eat together. We are a cou... close as brothers, after all." What a good boyfriend he was, inviting him to hang out with cool people. That is why Alfred was not only a good boyfriend, but also a good brother.

"But my friends will wonder where I am... I don't think it would be a good thing for Ivan to get upset with us..." Well, more like it wouldn't be good for Al. But in the long run it would definitely affect him.

"Yeah, but... fine! Go eat lunch with him, but remember this, Matt. I like having a monogamous relationship." He hissed before turning around and going to the cafeteria, to go with his friends. Well fine if he didn't want to eat with him. Whatever.

.oOo.

With school finally over -Matt could barely concentrate throughout the rest of the day- he grabbed all his things from his locker and quickly started making his way home. What was he going to say to Al when they got home? They very well couldn't do much there because of their parents... But... There was something inside him that wanted to do something.

When Alfred finally got home, he slammed the door and glared at his brother. "I was waiting for you. But you just left!" He didn't actually yell, since Matt wanted this to be a secret, and their parents were home. But he wanted to yell.

"I didn't want to make anyone suspicious..." After all, they never really talked to each other at school. People would think it was weird. Well, maybe Matt was just being too nervous, but it was better safe then sorry.

Glaring slightly, Alfred dropped his bag on the floor. "Fine, be a distant boyfriend. Two can play at that game!" He stormed up the stairs to his own room. Well, alright, maybe he wasn't the best at restraining himself... actually probably the worst... but he could act all non-caring and stuff!

Unsure just what happened, Matthew hurriedly took off his jacket and shoes and followed him up the stairs. "Al wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad with him. It was his first 'relationship' and it was with his brother of all people.

Damn, how could he act distant? Alfred should know this, seeing Dad do it to Papa all the time! Alright, just act like Dad. He sat in the only chair in his room, legs crossed. "You may enter, if you must." He said with a sigh. Yeah, this was how Dad acted, wasn't it?

Timidly opening Alfred's door, the smaller blond was surprised to see him sitting on his chair, looking perturbed. "I'm sorry that I said that..." He quickly closed the door behind him so that their parents wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"No matter. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?" Should he start talking with an English accent? It seemed to work well with Dad's distant act. But, it was getting really difficult to not just jump Matthew. They were alone, in his room, that had a bed in it. What better circumstances could he ask for?

"I don't know... I'm just sad that I've already made you upset and we j-just got to-together..." Matthew mumbled as he sat on Alfred's bed. Looking at the floor, he just wrung his wrist awkwardly.

Ok, that was the last straw. Matt actually sat on his bed! That was basically code for 'Fuck me hard like I know you want to'! He stood up from the chair, amazed at how controlled the movement was. "Well, I guess I could forgive you. On one condition."

"O-One condition?" He asked quietly, looking up to the taller blond who had stood up and stood in front of him. "What is it?"

He smirked, leaning forward. "Stay right there." was whispered before he bent down to the bed, one hand on each side of Matt. Alfred pressed their lips together, slipping in his tongue and licking the insides of Matthew's mouth.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, Matthew let Alfred ravish his mouth for a few seconds before hesitantly raising his hands to run through the other's short hair. At the same time, he started to push back with his own tongue, tasting the American's mouth. Although there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that either of their parents could come walking through the door at any second, he couldn't stop himself from pulling Alfred closer and moaning softly into his mouth.

Pulling back slightly to get some air, Alfred gave a little chuckle. "You really suck at kissing. That means you will need a lot of practice." He pushed Matt down on the bed and crawled on top of him, once again kissing him. Truth be told, he wasn't that bad for a beginner, but that didn't matter much. Al took one of his hands and placed it lightly on Matthew's stomach, making small circles in the fabric with his fingers. It was only because of his amazing skill and experience with kissing that their glasses didn't knock together.

Once again, he moaned as his stomach and mouth were caressed. How did he know how to kiss so well? Well, that really wasn't a fair question. Really, how did he even know Al was a good kisser if he was the only person he had ever kissed? He really wanted to keep kissing, but it would be extremely embarrassing if they were caught. "Al..." He mumbled, pulling away for a second before the other leaned down to continued. "Al.. I... I don't want to get caught..." Although, it was extremely distracting the way Alfred was nibbling on his neck lightly.

Pretending he didn't hear, Alfred continued lightly sucking and licking his neck, knowing just how much pressure he could use without leaving a mark. With his hand, he let it go down a little, before going back up, under Matt's shirt, feeling his hot skin.

"_Al_..." He whined, biting the inside of cheek to keep back the sounds as his skin was brushed lightly with cool hands. "_Please_... I-If they see us... We'll g-get in t-trouble..." Matthew's indigo eyes were closed with pleasure and his hands were resting on Alfred's head; fighting between pulling him off and pushing him closer.

Letting go of the flesh he had in his mouth, Al pulled away, so he could tug the shirt up and over Matthew's head, showing all that glorious skin. He bent closer, running his hands all over the smooth planes that made up his brother's chest. Then, he went to suck on his nipples. Well, girls liked it, so maybe he would too.

Getting more and more aroused much to his embarrassment, Matthew finally let go of Alfred's hair and shimmied out from under him. "I'm sorry Al... I c-can't..." He apologized, wanting to continue kissing the taller blond since he was looking at him with such a _seductive_ gaze. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on quickly, making sure it was on the right way. When would Matt ever think that he and his brother would end up lovers?

Pouting a little, Al backed off. It _was_ the first day that Matt had ever done anything even remotely sexual, so he could understand that, even if he wasn't happy about it. "Fine." Luckily, he was only half hard, so he could live with it. But he smiled when he looked at Matthew's crotch to see an obvious erection. "So what are you going to do about that?"

"Uh... I-I have homework..." He lied weakly, sliding off the other's bed and running a hand through his hair. Looking back to Al for a second at the door, he then opened it making sure that neither of their parents were there before going to his room. Shutting it quietly, he blushed harder as he unzipped his pants to release his hard on. This was way too embarrassing.

Since he was already so turned on, it only took a few hard strokes until his knees were shaking from his release. How could someone that throughout his life was a brother to him be able to have such an affect on him? At this point, all Matthew could hope for was more time to get to be close to him.

.oOo.

Laying in his bed, Alfred couldn't get to sleep. He was too exited. He had never felt this way about any of his girlfriends, so why was it so different? Maybe because of how forbidden it was. Or could it be that all those girls were just really annoying?

He got up and opened his door, looking around to make sure his parents were in bed. Then he snuck over to Matt's room, opening the door to see him half covered by the sheets. "Mattie, wake up."

"Wha'?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes to look up at his brother. "Al, why are you here?" What could he possibly want this late in the night? All he could see was the other's outline in his doorway.

He smiled, only half seeing his brother's tired face in the darkness. "Come on, move over. I want to sleep here tonight." His motives were of course completely innocent... or at least that is what he was hoping Matt would think.

Moving over slowly, he let his brother slide in beside him under the covers. "Why here? Did you have a nightmare again?" When they were children, he used to imagine that there were ghosts and other scary things trying to get him, and he would always come and sleep with Matthew.

Smirking slightly, Al got comfy under the blankets. "Yeah, sure." Then he turned his voice high pitched and whiny. "Comfort me, Mattie! It was just so scary!" He felt Matt turn around so his back was facing him, so Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist, wanting to cuddle.

Not really minding the way his cheeks flared up at the contact, Matthew let him mold against his back. "You'll be fine." He said with a little smile, putting one of his hands shyly over Alfred's.

Putting his nose in Matthew's hair, Al took a sniff. It smelt really good. He probably used Papa's shampoo. And then, going with the other part of his plan, he let his hand that wasn't beneath his brother's wander lower, and slowly slipped it under the elastic of his pants.

Jumping away from the touch, the smaller blond shuffled over and flipped so he was facing his brother. "W-What are you doing?! Dad and Papa could come in at any moment and see us!"

"It's eleven at night. They won't come in. Unless you make too much sound, of course." Al said quietly, smiling. His hand was still down Matt's pants, so he brushed a knuckle against his cock. It was already growing bigger. "Now, turn back around and keep quiet."

Biting his bottom lip against the instinct to moan, he just shook his head. "It's too embarrassing..." Matthew mumbled hurriedly as the finger continued to run up and down his cock. He reached down to pull the intrusive hand out of his pants, even though it felt so _good_.

"But I can tell you like it so much." He took his hand out of Matt's grasp and put it down his pants again, using his other hand to stop his from stopping him again.

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as his now rock hard cock was stroked lightly by his boyfriend/brother/lover. Still trying to keep all his embarrassing sounds in, he bit his lip harder until he started to faintly taste blood.

Biting Matt's ear lightly, Alfred rubbed the shaft up and down slowly, putting more pressure at the head than the base. He could hear the cute sounds his brother was trying to hide. "You better keep quiet, if you don't want our parents hearing."

"I-I'm -_Ahhh!_- trying!" He managed to say while keeping his voice down. Taking the hand that wasn't being held by Alfred, he put it over his mouth and bit into his palm. Alfred really was too good at this for his own good; which was strange since from what Matthew knew, he was completely straight before this. Plus, it didn't help that just the fact of how _forbidden_ it was made it all the more exciting. Their parents could walk in at any minute and see their sons in such an intimate position.

Still keeping up the pace of his hand, Al took his hand that had been holding Matt's, and used it to take his hand out of his mouth. Then he leaned forward so he could kiss him, at this point not caring whether their parents came in.

Gasping around the mouth that was against his own, Matthew slowly moved his other hand up to Alfred's face. All in one day, he had his first kiss, his first hand job and all by his brother. Life definitely didn't seem to go as Matt thought it would. It always seemed like a far away dream for someone to like him, but he would have never thought to look to his own brother for a boyfriend. Though it seemed to fit. They were the closest people in each other's lives and this just further strengthened it.

"I-I'm going t-to...." He mumbled across the taller blond's lips as they pulled away for a second of air.

"You can cum." Al whispered, just loud enough to be heard by Matt. In a second, he felt his cock twitch in his hand, and just as Matthew let out a whimpered cry, he felt his hips jerk and Alfred's hand was covered in white stuff. He smiled, bringing it out from under the blankets so he could see it.

Panting for a second, he then quickly jumped up. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He apologized, going to grab a tissue so Al could wipe off his hand. When he looked back at him though, his already depleted cock twitched painfully again as he saw Alfred licking his cum off his hand. He had just came, but if he had to watch that he would be hard in a matter of seconds. "H-Here... Use th-this..."

He smiled and took the tissue. "Thanks. So, how was that?" Alfred was still whispering, not wanting Dad to come up. When they were kids and slept together, if Dad found them, he would make Al go to his own bed, because he was a wet blanket. He had no clue what that saying meant, but it seemed to describe his father perfectly.

"G-Good." He stuttered, blushing harder when he realized that he was still out of his pyjamas. Sliding back into bed, he snuggled up close to Alfred and put his forehead against the other's chest in a daring mood; hearing his heartbeat. "Thank y-you."

Slightly surprised, Al put his arm around Matthew's shoulders, bringing him closer. "You're welcome. Anything for you."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Matthew opened a weary eye to be graced with his brother's sleeping face above his. With a small smile, he shifted around so he could see his clock and almost freaked out. They were supposed to be awake in five minutes in their own rooms. If they saw that Al slept in Matthew's room, they might find it odd. And considering what they did, it wouldn't be good for them to feel like they had to check up on them.

"Al... Wake up... You have to be in your room now!" He shook his brother gently, only causing him to mumble and turn around. "Wake up!" This time, he shook harder but somehow he was still asleep. Well... Desperate times called for desperate measures...

Crawling up so that he could whisper in the other's ear, he breathed. "Please wake up?" Before licking it nervously.

Well, that woke him up. Al reached up and grabbed onto Matt's hair, pulling him down to meet his lips. Then he let go and opened his eyes, smiling. "You should wake me up like that every morning."

Blushing furiously, Matthew just pointed to the clock. "We have to be awake soon... You should probably go back to your room so Papa and Dad don't wonder why you were here..." He did like sleeping beside Al, but they were too old for it to be 'appropriate'.

"Mm, I don't want to." He said, pulling Matt close to him. "We should just skip school." He decided, already closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"I can't do that!" He said, squirming out of the embrace despite wanting to do just as he said "I need to get my homework and you can't possibly skip more and still pass..." Only three more minutes until both of their alarms would go off.

With a sigh, Alfred got up and scratched his head. "Fine. But you better answer my texts today." He walked off to his own room, barely even checking to see if their parents were anywhere to be seen.

.oOo.

Opening his cell up during lunch, the blond wasn't surprised to see that Alfred had texted him multiple times. Didn't he know that they weren't supposed to text in class? He started to get to work on responding to them, so that there would be no miscommunication. After all, he did like being with him, even it if was only for a day so far.

"It is strange to see you on your cell phone, my friend." Ivan said as he almost appeared behind Matt. The blond jumped, but that was nothing new. "I suppose it is because of all your new friends?"

"Oh not really... Al just texted me in class and I'm just responding now..." Well, he couldn't lie to his best friend, but at the same time he couldn't say just what they were about. Some of them were pretty close to being R rated. Matthew just attributed it to his brother having relationships before him.

Ivan tried to see what was on the small screen, but he wasn't able to read much before it was closed. He thought he had seen the word sexting on there, but that couldn't be right. This was Matthew, after all.

"So what do you want to do today?" Matthew asked nicely, trying to hide the small blush that threatened to erupt on his face. There was a part of his mind that felt bad for not spending as much time with his best friend then normal. But, hopefully he understood.

"It does not matter to me. Shall we eat lunch at the normal spot?" Ivan already had his lunch in his hand, so he waited for Matt to get his.

Nodding, they made their way to their normal eating spot which was a little off the normal pathways through the school. "I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out very much..."

"Don't apologize. I am glad you have gotten new friends, Matthew." Of course he wasn't actually, but little Matt didn't need to know that his best friend wanted to monopolize him. That might be considered impolite.

"Thanks... Uh.. So... Do you have other friends?" The only reason he asked that was probably because he was somehow getting over his strange nervousness because of all the 'forbidden' things he had been doing lately. Really, now that he thought of it, it was probably strange to be scared of one of his friend. Even if that fear seemed to be plausible.

"I am friends with Toris. He is home schooled, or else I would have introduced you to him already. He is also friends with Felix." He tried to keep the torment out of his voice as he said that Polish man's name.

Once again, Matthew nodded as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I see..." He said simply. All of a sudden, he jumped again as his phone vibrated in his pocket making Ivan look at him strangely. "Sorry... I'm still not used to it yet..."

'Come on, Matt, really, sexting is easy! Besides, I'm in detention, so I need something to do! I start slipping off your clothes, lightly nibbling your ear.'

Ivan looked strangely at Matthew again as he grew a very deep blush. Just what was in that text message?

As quick as his t9'ing abilities would let him say 'No Al, it's too embarrassing', Matthew closed his phone and turned it onto silence all. Hopefully his face wasn't as beat red as he thought it was. "Sorry..."

"You say sorry too much, Matthew." Ivan smiled, taking off his scarf. It wasn't cold here, but it was just so soft. He didn't want to get food on it, though. "You need not apologize all the time."

"So- I mean, you're right... I just don't want anyone to be upset I guess." He answered before taking a bite from his lunch. No matter how strange and uncomfortable it could be to stay around Ivan, they were still friends. And hopefully Al wouldn't think it was a good time to get back at him by saying they were together.

.oOo.

One emotion filled week later, Matthew was taking off his clothes as he started up the shower. He was really glad that no one really cared about what was on his phone, because there was much more evidence of him and Al being together on there then he would ever want to be found. Plus, now that he was with Alfred, he was ok with writing again. All he did was change where the files were so that he couldn't find it anymore.

Al smiled outside the bathroom door. Their parents had their own bathroom, so it had to be Matthew taking a shower. He waited for a few seconds, before quietly opening the door and slipping inside. It was a good thing you couldn't see out of the doors enclosing the shower, so Matt had no idea he was there, or that he was getting undressed.

While Matthew started to shampoo his hair, Alfred snuck into the shower behind him without him noticing. It wasn't until he felt cool hands on his hips that he jumped a foot into the air and turned around quickly to see his brother smirking and _naked_ behind him. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Just wanting to have a shower with my brother, like we used to do as kids. Is that a crime?" Alfred reached up his hands, putting them in the soapy hair and started rubbing. This usually calmed him down. "Do you mind?"

"Ok-kay..." He stuttered quietly, letting Alfred wash his hair. It was strangely calming having his brother's hands in his hair, other than the embarrassing fact that they were in a relationship and they were both naked in the shower together.

Alfred grinned as he continued moving his fingers in the soapy suds. "Alright, put your head under the water so I can rinse it out." He did so, and the bubbles washed down the drain. Then, he leaned forward to lick at his neck, which had water running over it. "Well, since we're in the shower..."

A shudder went through Matthew's body as Al started to lick his neck. "_Al_... Not here! It's too suspicious anyways!" Why did he have to be so worried about their parents finding them together when it always felt so good? Despite his comment, Matt made no move to push the other away.

"You know they hardly ever come upstairs. And, down here doesn't seem to be complaining." He said as his hand trailed down, running one finger up Matt's erection. Al moved his head so they could kiss under the spray of warm water.

Moaning lightly at the touch, he turned around against his better judgment so he could kiss Al better. Slowly, he moved his hands up into the taller blond's hair and flicked his tongue against Alfred's. Why was his brother so good at getting him to do things he didn't want to do? The water continued to run down both of their bodies, doing nothing to help control the erection Matthew had gotten.

An idea coming to mind, Al pulled away from his brother's lips and smirked. "You can thank me later." Then he bent down, so his face was right in front of Matthew's cock. Taking it in one hand, Alfred licked his lips and gave the tip a lick. He had never given a blow job before, but he certainly knew what felt good.

Matthew immediately shuddered as Al licked his cock. "Al..." He moaned quietly, still making sure not to bring attention to them in case anyone heard. If he thought that having someone else's hand on his dick was amazing, having their mouth was almost enough to make him cum right away. Biting down on his one hand so he could contain his sounds, the other was used to prop himself up against the cool tile of the shower.

Smirking, Al held tightly onto the base, so Matt wouldn't cum immediately. He played around a little, licking and sucking mostly, before he finally let the rather large appendage slip past his lips, sucking on the head. Tightening his lips, Alfred moved farther down, fitting more of Matthew's shaft in his mouth.

"I-If you ke-keep do-doing that I-I'm going to c-cum..." The younger blond managed to stutter out from the lust running through his body. How was he so good at it? Now almost all his weight was leaning against the wall so that he wouldn't collapse against his brother.

Not wanting to take his mouth off Matt's cock, Alfred just kept bobbing his head, putting his hands on his inner thighs to hold him there. He felt some precum drip down his throat, so he increased the pressure. It couldn't be helped, his brother was so inexperienced, it was obvious he wouldn't last long.

As if a strong wave pushed through his body, all of a sudden Matthew was moaning out his brother's name as he released hard into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. Feeling the head pull away, he looked down and saw Alfred swallow all of his cum. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! It probably tasted horrible and felt weird and..." He continued to rant, completely embarrassed and weak from his intense orgasm.

"Hey, Mattie," Al said, and Matthew stopped talking for a second, "Shut up." He stood up quickly and pressed their mouths together, letting his brother taste himself. Alfred was slightly surprised that he didn't mind the taste that much, actually.

Feeling too high to care about the fact that he was tasting himself mixed with the unique taste of Alfred's mouth, Matthew kissed him back slowly and pulled him closer. It wasn't until he felt something hard poke into his hip that he pulled away and looked down with a blush. "I'm sorry! It's always just me that gets to feel good... I should h-help you with it..."

Smirking, Al leaned against the wall. "Really, Matt? How naughty you are being." He gave a small laugh and took Matthew's hand, leading it to his crotch. "Well then, help away."

Blushing deeply -though it wasn't helped by the hot water running over him still- Matthew started to move his hand, completely unsure of himself. It felt so wrong to be touching his brother in such a way, but by the way his eyes fluttered and his breath hitched slightly even with the white noise of water he knew that he was at least doing something right.

Since he didn't really know what to do, all he figured he would do was base his knowledge on what he liked. Running his hand up and down slowly with the pressure increasing with each stroke, the Canadian tried to forget about just what he was doing and instead on how to make his lover feel as good as he made him feel.

"Mm, not bad." Alfred said, smiling with his eyes closed. Then he opened one slightly to see his brother intent on his task, with a large blush on his face. "It would be better if you kissed me, though." And if he started going faster, but he figured let Matt do what he wanted with that.

Leaning forward so their chests were touching he silently started to kiss Alfred, his hand starting to go faster on the water slicked cock. This was the first time he had seen his brother's dick since they were together since it was aways him servicing Matthew. Hopefully he could make Al feel as good as he could to him.

Alfred could tell Matt was working hard at it, and was really hoping to make him feel good, so he decided he didn't have to prolong his climax much longer. "Ah, Matt this feels so good." He said when they pulled apart for air. "I think I'm cumming."

Matthew increased the speed of his hand as he heard Al's breath speed up slightly before there was a rush of hot seed being sprayed against his hand. His own face burning red with embarrassment, he finally got enough courage to look into his brother's bright blue eyes. "W-Was it g-good enough?"

Smiling, Al pulled Matthew's head close to his. "I came, didn't I?" And then he smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

The next month of their relationship went by pretty smoothly since it seemed like no one was suspecting anything. They had done a few more _things_ but nothing more of what they had already done before. Still though, it was what seemed to be a normal dinner with their parents fighting over something again before Al cleared his throat experimentally, getting everyone's attention only after slamming his fist on the table.

"So yesterday I was reading movie reviews. They say that the love story in theatres right now is really good, full of romance, and perfect for married couples." He said, getting everyone's attention. There had to be some kind of love story in theatres, right?

"Like I'd go see it," Arthur started, using the time to eat before he started to argue with Francis again. "We don't need those kind of..."

"Great for married couples? Arthur, we are married! We have to go! It would be so romantic!" Francis said, grabbing his husband's hands and looking into his eyes. "We haven't been on a date in forever! The children are old enough to take care of themselves!"

Al jumped in. "Well, if you two want to go on a date, why not have dinner at a fancy restaurant before the show?"

"Dinner and a show! Perfect idea! Well, Arthur, why not go on Friday?"

Arthur just scoffed. "We don't need to go on a date. Since we are already married it wouldn't make sense to try and 'woo' each other some more."

At the same time, Matthew was just sitting there, absentmindedly picking at his food. Just why was Al doing this? It didn't really make sense, but he figured he would go along with it and see what he was planning.

"Dating is not just about wooing each other! It is about being completely entranced with the one you love, having no other cares in the world but doing whatever you can to make that person happy! They are about drowning in love and passion." Francis stood up, so they would get the full effect of his speech. "They are about the euphoric feeling of being as close to the one person in the world that you know would love you unconditionally and never leave you, and you feeling the same way!" He glared at Arthur. "How could you possibly say we don't need to date?"

"We don't need to date because we are already close! How much closer can you get then being married?" Crossing his arms, he just stared down Francis, ignoring everyone else.

"Are you saying you don't want to be closer to me?" The tall Frenchman asked with a piercing gaze.

"I don't think that a bloody movie will make us any closer!" Arthur yelled. "Why would I want to be any closer anyways!"

"Well then maybe we should get a divorce!"

.oOo.

Standing in the doorway, Arthur ground his teeth together silently as he waited for Francis to come out of the bedroom after changing into his 'date' clothes.

"The movie starts at about ten twenty, so I expect to be home around midnight. If I hear or see anything that tells me that either of you were out partying tonight, you will be grounded for as long as I feel like." He said, laying out the rules.

"It's fine, Dad, I plan on staying home tonight." Al said, grinning. "Go have fun on your date."

Hearing their Dad grumbling as Papa came downstairs, Matthew just watched both of them leave as Al ushered them out with a big grin. Just what was he so excited about? He wasn't going to have a party here, was he? "What are you doing?"

Al made a hurt face. "What do you mean? My own brother, thinking I'm up to something. Maybe I just want our parents to have a romantic night out. I can't believe you would suspect me of doing something so underhanded."

"Well..." _It _is_ you..._ "I don't know... It just seems kinda not like you to think of something so nice for someone. Not that you haven't ever done that!" He hastily apologized. "I still don't know how to talk with you..." Which was the truth. Matthew didn't want to say anything to insult him, but at the same time Al wanted him to start speaking his mind more.

"Oh come on, I'm easy to talk with! You say whatever you want, and I can make it awesome!" He said, looking out the window to see the car pull out of the driveway. So he turned back around and smiled at his brother. "But don't say I don't do good things for people. I'm gonna do something good for you right now. You're gonna get laid, Mattie!"

"W-What!?" He all but screeched, his entire face becoming red. Did he... Did he just say what he thought he said? Al couldn't possibly mean _that... _Although, they were dating... But they hadn't ever actually gone out in case anyone saw and they made sure only to do things like that at night and... His mind continued to spin.

"You know, losing your V-card. Popping your man-cherry. Do the dirty. Become a man. You know, fucking." He smiled, wondering how his brother was the smart one when he didn't know what getting laid meant. Who didn't know what that means?!

Shaking his head, Matthew just responded. "I know what you _meant_... I was just sur-surprised... You actually want to do it?" Sure he was beyond embarrassed, but being even closer to Al had slowly taught him to be more open and to have less things embarrass him.

"Matt, are you serious? We're dating, and this is probably the longest I've gone without sex since I lost my own V-card." Alfred walked closer to Matt, putting his arms around his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "And would I have seriously sucked your dick if I didn't want to go all the way?"

"I guess not..." He mumbled, looking at his brother's neck because he was too nervous to look into his eyes. Sure he wanted to finally have sex, but he never thought it would be in his own house to his own lover/brother. Mind you, if he could have predicted that, Matthew figured he should have become a psychic.

But still, the idea of finally losing his virginity made him excited but as nervous as ever. What if he wasn't good enough for Al? Would he realize just how wrong all this was and give him up? Not that he couldn't find someone else after... It was just that he did really love him...

"Alright, let's go to my room. Unless you have lube in yours." He smiled, dragging his brother up the stairs after him. "Anyway, don't worry. I won't let it hurt." He had done research about how men did it, after all. Well, at least he had read his brother's stories, but it seemed pretty simple.

Hurriedly following after Alfred, the Canadian just let himself be pulled into the other's room. "Is this why you got them out of the house?" Although he asked, he wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

"Of course. What, did you think I would actually read movie reviews?" He laughed, pulling Matt so he could sit on the bed. He started kissing him again, and was happy when he responded. The Canadian was getting much better at kissing now. Then he pulled back. "You're alright with this, right?"

"I-I guess so..." Who was to blame that he was nervous? After all, in all his stories he had written and read, they had been in a lot of pain their first time being bottom. Well, Matthew just pretty much assumed that he would be. He didn't have enough charisma to be top.

Alfred pulled away completely and pouted, hands on his hips. "You guess so? That doesn't sound very good. Fine, maybe I will just invite a bunch of friends over instead." He said, going to get the phone. Of course he was bluffing, but Matt had always been horrible at poker.

Although he could somewhat tell that Al was lying, he still wanted to do this no matter how nervous he was. "I want to do this. Please Al."

"Well... ok." Alfred sat back down on the bed, beside Matt. "But to make up for it, you have to do a strip tease."

Pulling awkwardly on the edge of his shirt just thinking about it, Matthew pouted. "Please Al? I'm too nervous... Don't make me do it..." Most of the time that worked, and hopefully now was no exception. Maybe when he was more comfortable he would, but not for his first time.

"Nope, sorry but you have to. I can put some music on if you want." He stood up and walked to the computer, picking a song that would be good for something like this. Ah, this was going to be so fun, watching Matt squirm and try to do it well.

"_Al..._" He whined, going to stand behind his brother. "Please! If you w-want to do this..." Well, what Matthew was planning on doing was threating him to withhold sex for even longer, but he actually wanted it too. Already though he was sweating a bit and breathing strangely.

"Yes, I do want to do this. But remember, I have way more porn I can watch than you, and also I could get sex anywhere, if it came to that." Of course he didn't want to cheat on his boyfriend, but it wasn't like he had never cheated before. And anyway, this should make his brother bend to his will.

Pouting mostly from sadness -not completely because he wanted Al to change his mind- Matthew mumbled. "I'm sorry that I don't live up to your expectations... I guess I would understand if you wanted someone else..."

"I don't want anyone else; I want you. So stop being a pussy and strip." He sat back down on the bed, intent to watch his brother do what he wanted.

The first part of what the taller blond said was what he wanted to hear, but not the second part. Why was he being so cruel to him? "O-Ok... Ju-Just don't laugh at m-me please..." It was his nature to be a pushover, but he couldn't help fighting any more when he saw the look in Alfred's bright blue eyes.

"Why would I laugh?" Al asked, but Matt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, dumb question, but I won't. Probably. I can't make any promises of course, I mean sometimes I can't really control my laughter, but I will put in an effort not to laugh."

Resisting the urge to hit him, Matthew hesitantly pulled at the edge of his shirt before looking around a bit. "C-Can I turn the lights off?"

Staying silent for a second, Alfred shook his head. Did Matt actually just ask him that? "If you turn the lights off, how am I supposed to see you? Isn't the whole point of you doing a strip tease so that I can see you and get hard?"

"S-Sure..." If his face wasn't already burning off, it certainly was now. Trying desperately to think of something other than what he was doing, his mind somehow started to wander to his stories; thinking of one of the times that Aaron had stripped for Mike. Well if he could write it, other than his nervousness, what was stopping him from actually doing it?

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he took a deep breath before sliding it over his body slowly, exposing his smooth skin. A shot of courage went through him as he looked into his brother's eyes again, seeing the smile there.

It was only as Matt's skin was slowly revealed that Alfred remembered why he didn't like strip teases that much. Because they were teasing! He didn't want to see his body slowly, he wanted to see it now! And he wanted to touch it, and lick it, and caress it and thrust into it, dammit! But he stayed there, watching his brother take off his clothes to the music. Even if he was resisting going up there and finishing the job, it was still a nice show.

Matthew threw his shirt to the side once it was completely off and then he ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly after placing his glasses to the side. Using the rest of his strange courage, he then slipped his hands down to his jeans; brushing his nipples on the way, making them start to harden. Biting the edge of his lip, he then started to work at the button and zipper of his jeans.

Why was his brother actually good a doing a strip tease? Alfred had been fully expecting a horrible performance, but this was actually turning him on. "Good job, Mattie. Keep going." Even though he had already seen him fully naked (even before they had started dating) he was strangely anticipated when the pants started coming off.

Choosing not to say anything lest he embarrass himself further, Matthew slowly started to push his jeans down his hips and thighs; bending over a bit to get them all the way off. Not quite ready to take his underwear off, he then slowly crawled up onto the bed and hesitantly straddled Alfred, capturing his lips in a slow, sensual kiss before he could say anything.

Grabbing the small blond around the hips, Alfred pulled him closer, so he was sitting right on the bulge in his pants. Pulling back, he smiled. "Strip tease turned into lap dance? Nice." He kissed the blush that appeared on his face and after taking off his glasses, moved back to his mouth.

Still blushing furiously, Matthew just started to rock slightly; grinding both of their crotches together. It felt really good to do that for him since he only had a layer of cotton keeping him from rubbing right against Al. He continued to kiss him though, shyly asking for entrance in the other's mouth.

Alright, it was obvious Matthew was stalling, so Al lifted him up slightly, while still kissing him, and placed him on the bed. Slowly he took off those briefs, letting out Matt's cute cock. Seriously, how did he manage to have every single part of his body be cute?

Despite being completely exposed to Al now, the only thing Matthew could think about was that it was unfair for him to be fully clothed while he was naked. Putting his hands on his brother's shoulders, he slowly made his way down to his chest and then his waist; going under the shirt to start pushing it off. There was something different about the knowledge of what they were going to do that made him want to see the other's toned torso.

They pulled apart for a second so Matt could lift Al's shirt over his head, and then Alfred rolled off him so he could quickly kick off his pants. He had planned ahead and not worn any underwear, so he didn't have to worry about those. And people thought he was stupid.

Now that they were both naked, a shiver went down the Canadian's spine. Probably because of context, just being like this was somehow more embarrassing yet at the same time was sensual. He was about to lose his virginity to his first lover, who was also his brother. What other relationship could be closer than theirs? Unsure just what to do, he started to run his fingers and hands over Alfred's chest and back; mapping out his body.

* * *

Sorry for ending it there! This scene will continue in the next chapter, which will be the _last_ chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, just have to get over here..." Alfred said, leaning over Matt to get to under his pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube. He quickly squeezed some out on his hand, and went back to Matthew, who hadn't appeared to move an inch. Before putting them anywhere around his hole, Al gave him a reassuring kiss.

"D-Don't hurt me too much please..." He whispered against Alfred's lips. If this was going to be like anything he had read, it was going to get a lot worse before it became pleasurable. But, he trusted Al enough to stop if it was too much to handle.

"It won't, don't worry." Well, he hoped it wouldn't. Alfred had only had sex with girls, so he really had no clue what it was going to be like for Matt. But, thanks to the stories, he knew that he definitely had to prepare him first. So he nibbled lightly on his ear as he put in his first finger, nice and slowly.

Gasping lightly both from the finger entering him and the mouth playing with his ear, Matthew let Al continue to push his slicked finger into his entrance. He didn't really know what he was expecting for a sensation, but it was mostly just strange; no real pain. "Y-You can keep going. I'm not made of glass..."

Laughing lightly against his neck, Alfred continued pushing in his finger, not wanting to continue till he was good and ready. "No, you aren't made of glass, but you are still my precious brother, soon to be lover, and I promised I wouldn't let it hurt."

Shuddering a bit he unconsciously opened his thighs wider so that Al would have more room. One of his hands had made their way into the short blond hair and the other was resting on Alfred's waist.

"Relax, Mattie, just relax." He whispered, slipping in his second finger right beside the first. He kept them still, letting his brother adjust to them. Then Al slowly started thrusting them in and out, trying to find that spot that Matthew always mentioned in his stories.

"I'm trying..." He mumbled, relaxing his lower muscles as the fingers started to move in and out of him. It didn't hurt or feel bad; just awkward. It held an edge of pleasure, but it wasn't there that he wanted friction at the moment. His cock was already almost fully hard and the only time it was touched was when it rubbed lightly against either of their stomachs.

"You look so cute. I love you." Alfred said and kissed his forehead, trying to make him relax more as he started pulling his fingers apart slightly, to make that muscle open more. He hoped he was doing it right, and according to Matt's stories, he was.

Blushing more, Matthew just mumbled a quick, "I love you to-too..." Before moaning lightly as his hole was stretched wide. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to keep the sounds back.

"That was a nice sound." Al said, scissoring his fingers more to try and make it happen again. But Matthew bit down on his finger, trying to keep his cute little sounds to himself. So instead of stretching him more, Alfred pushing his fingers in further, trying once again to find that sweet spot.

"It hurts a -_Ahh!-_" He started to say before lights flashed behind his eyes, making him convulse around the fingers inside of him. Alfred must have hit his prostate, since there was nothing else that Matthew knew that would make him feel that good. "D-Do it again." He ordered quietly, moving his hand from his mouth onto the sheets below him.

Smirking, Al hit that same spot and got the same reaction. Matthew's eyes closed, and his back arched, letting out a mewl of delight. So, he figured, while he was in such pleasure, he might as well add his third finger. So right when he started putting it in, he brushed that same place again.

Stars sparking through his vision, Matthew didn't even notice when he started to push himself on the fingers inside him. Were there two still, or three now? He couldn't quite tell since he felt stretched completely open. "I wa-want more..." He mumbled, trying to tell Al just what he wanted without getting embarrassed.

Sucking on his neck, Al said just loud enough for him to hear, "Just a little longer, Mattie. Just a little longer." He positioned himself so he was in between his brother's legs, and put his knees under Matthew's so he could lean over him without using his hands for support. While the one was still working on his hole, the other started tracing veins on his hard cock.

A loud moan escaped as his cock twitched in the other's grasp. If Al continued to touch him and rub that spot inside him, he wasn't sure if he would last for the actual sex. "I'm re-ready now." Matthew breathed out, his pale chest rising and falling slowly. Already he felt closer to his brother, and this would just make their relationship even more special.

Well, with Matt moaning and begging like that, how could he refuse? So Alfred slipped out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again, rubbing it all over himself. Matt wasn't a girl, obviously, so they had to use a lot of lube. "The good thing about our parents being out of the house is that... you can let out your voice as much as you want."

Watching as Al lubed himself up, Matthew's stomach flipped. This was actually going to happen. But in reality, all he could think about was how turned on he was at the moment. Alfred's cock was going to be inside him, making him feel amazing. Hopefully it would be as good as it was in all his stories. "J-Just put it in me..." He mumbled out, not wanting to think about how demanding he was being.

Smiling, Alfred took hold of Matt's thighs, bringing his now slick cock to his opening. "Your wish is my command."

Moaning loudly as the cock slipped past the ring of muscle, Matthew fisted the sheets at the burning pain that shot up his spine; tinged with pleasure. He knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't really want to think about it. Automatically, his body tried to reject it by squeezing around it which in turn made Al groan.

"Fuck, feels like you're about to break me in half." Al grunted out, rubbing his thumbs over Matthew's hips, trying to make him relax. It didn't really hurt him, but it was obviously hurting his brother at least a little. So he steadied himself, staying still until it was looser. It was so much tighter than any other woman; it was amazing.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the shorter blond forced himself to relax around Alfred's cock before his eyes shot open. "Wait! You a-aren't wearing a c-condom!"

"It's fine, I don't have any diseases or anything like that." And it was obvious that Matt didn't have any. You couldn't very well get an STD from your hand. "And anyway, I want to feel you, not through plastic." He said, kissing the hollow of his throat. Ah, he really wanted to start moving! This feeling was just too good.

"Al..." He whispered, whimpering from the small kisses and the feeling of being filled. Slowly but surely, the pain stared to morph into something nicer. Moving experimentally, he moaned at the feeling of ecstasy that moved through his body.

"Mm, Matt you feel so good." Alfred groaned out. "I'm going to start moving, alright?" He waited for his brother to give him a little nod before slowly pushing in more. Ah, they were finally connected. He pulled back, until only the head of his cock was still inside. Then, faster, he moved his hips forward, and increased speed with each thrust. Now _this_ is what it was like to be making love, not just having sex.

Rocking his hips in time with the quickening thrusts, Matthew couldn't keep himself from moaning loudly at the pleasure that was rapidly pooling throughout his body. His hand had never made him feel so amazing. "Don't s-stop." He managed to get out as he shyly wrapped his leg around his brother's lower back; hooking his heel into the small of his back.

There was no way he was going to stop any time soon. He kept thrusting, using one hand to hold up Matt's leg so he could get in deeper, and the other was playing with Matt's cock. It was much easier to move now that he had seemed to loosen up more.

Even if the Canadian wanted to say something, at this point all that could get out of his mouth were jumbled moans and sounds of encouragement. Sure he wrote about this, but he never really _knew _just how amazing it was to actually make love with someone you cared about. Already their sweat slicked skin was rubbing easily against each other as Alfred pounded deep into him. Each thrust completely filled Matthew and the touches to his already sensitive cock were making him feel close to climaxing; no matter how much he wanted this to last.

Alfred leaned forward so he could kiss any part of Matt he could reach. "You can cum however many times you want." He said, smiling down at him. He could tell that his brother was so very close, and was trying to hold back. But, the nice thing about not having much endurance was that you could get it up pretty quickly after, so he wasn't worried.

"Ah Al... I r-really want to cum..." Matthew whined, looking up at his brother with half-lidded eyes. Since the lights were still on, he could see his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. If it felt half as good as it did to him, Al was probably in bliss as well. Well, other than the fact that he had sex before, the shorter blond would have thought that he was getting closer to cumming too.

Speeding up the pace of his hand and his thrusts so he could let Matthew cum, Alfred knew he still wasn't too close to his own climax. He kept up the pace until he heard Matt cry out, arch his back, and cover Alfred's hand in his seed.

Matthew wasn't allowed any time to recover as Al continued to thrust mercilessly into him. His own cum was all over the hand that was now helping hold his brother up on the bed. If his mind wasn't so scattered from his orgasm, then he would have probably fretted over having to wash the sheets later.

Just how long could he last? Even through his release, he had been squeezing down against the shaft inside him, and yet Al seemed to still be going at it quickly. Because of it though, he could already feel his flaccid cock start to harden again. Unconsciously closing his eyes, Matt just lay there catching his breath as Al pounded into him.

Smiling down at his already-exhausted brother, Al took a hand and stroked his cheek. "You are so cute, Mattie." He leaned down, not thrusting as fast as he had been considering the position change, and kissed him on the lips, wanting those two pieces of flower-petal flesh as his own. He never wanted anyone else to see this face.

Kissing back lightly, Matthew shyly reached down in between them and started to palm his cock, trying to get it to go back up. If Al could last this long without cumming, then he might as well make it more pleasurable for himself as well. "P-Please..." He didn't really know what he wanted exactly, only that he wanted to get hard again so that they could both cum together.

Placing his hand over Matt's, guiding it along his shaft that was getting hard again, Alfred smiled. "What do you want? Do you want me to kiss you?" He leaned down, kissing the corner of his lips. "Or do you want me to kiss your nipples?" He moved to those cute pink nubs, running his tongue along one of them.

"Touch me, kiss me..._ Please Al..._" Sure he already was, but Matt wanted more. This was the most pleasure he had ever felt and he never wanted it to end. All he wanted was for Al to have all of him no matter how embarrassing it was.

Running one hand up Matthew's stomach, Al kissed him again, amazed at how quickly he was learning to kiss. He could feel that his brother, no, lover now, was completely hard again. He gave a hard thrust, watching him squirm in pleasure. Ah, he was so much better than any girl ever.

Mewling in ecstasy, the Canadian wrapped his arms around Alfred and spread his legs wider so he could be penetrated deeper. Almost all thoughts of embarrassment were blown out of his mind as his sweet spot was pounded and he screamed out for a second. "I-I want to c-cum with you this time.." He panted, digging his fingernails into his lover's back.

Smiling, the American held him as close to his body as possible. He ran a finger up his arm and watched as Matt shivered. "What a lewd body you have." Of course, he hadn't known what 'lewd' meant before he read any of Matthew's stories, but now he was rather fond of the word.

"Sh-Shut up." Matthew mumbled, still pulling their heated skin closer. In order to get any closer than they were though, they would have had to be Siamese twins. Another thrust against his prostate had him bury his face against Alfred's neck to muffle the moan that vibrated through him.

Alfred quickened his thrusts, feeling that they were both getting closer. This time he was determined they would cum together, reach the peak of ecstasy at the same time. The hand that was guiding Matt's on his cock tightened and started moving faster as well. "Cum with me, Mattie." He would have laughed at his joke if he wasn't going out of his mind in pleasure.

Squeezing against the Al's cock inside him, Matthew continued to make little sounds to push both of them over the edge. Within seconds of his own cum shooting into both of their hands and onto their stomachs, he felt Al's hot cum shoot into his hole as he groaned in pleasure above him.

Still stroking and thrusting, they both rode out their orgasms until Alfred collapsed on top of him. Normally he would have been annoyed at the heavy weight on him, but right now Matt just wanted to stay this close. He wasn't even annoyed the slightest that his brother's shaft was still softening inside him.

Catching his breath, Alfred stayed where he was. He would pull out eventually, really he would. Moving his head slightly, he kissed Matt again, slower than the other times. "Fuck, I love you." He whispered as they pulled away. Then, gathering his strength, he pushed himself up and let his cock fall out of Matthew's hole.

A small whimper escaped his mouth as the cock slipped out of him with a wet squelch. "I love you too... I always have..." Matthew admitted, holding onto Al tightly and burrowing his face into the other's sweat slicked neck. The light above them was starting to hurt his eyes slightly, but he wouldn't want to shut it off since then he wouldn't be able to see Al.

Smiling, Alfred flipped them over so Matt was on top of him. Then he grabbed the blankets and threw them over both hot bodies. "Now we can go to sleep."

Nuzzling against the other's chest, he just mumbled. "But what about the lights? And we still are covered in cum and our parents are going to be coming home any time now..."

Al sighed and got up. He left his room and walked into his brother's, and quickly went to the bed. He stuffed some pillows under the blankets, making it look like there was a person. It usually worked for him when he snuck out at night. Then he went to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and wiping the cum off him, and brought it to his room, where he saw his brother sitting up in the bed. He flicked the lights off and threw the towel to him. "There. Now we can go to sleep."

Taking the towel, Matthew cleaned off his stomach and then shyly reached between his legs to wipe off the cum that had slipped out of him. Too tired to care more, he just threw it to the side and snuggled closer to Al. Putting his head against the other's chest, he then wrapped his arms around him.

"Night, Mattie." Alfred said, closing his eyes, feeling his brother's head rise and fall whenever he took a breath. Their parents usually didn't come in their rooms to check on them... and even if they did, they could just say they were watching TV in his room when they fell asleep or something.

With his now lover's heart beat pounding in his ear and his cheek pressed against the damp skin he slowly fell asleep. As he dreamt, he couldn't believe that he had done something so personal with Al, but at the same time he was ecstatic because of it.

.oOo.

Lucky for them, the next day when they woke up was Saturday. Since they were able to sleep in, no one had decided to check up on them and when Matthew woke up before Al he was able to slip out of the room quietly. Not before throwing his underwear and pants on first.

Sneaking into his room, Matthew then ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He finally had sex, and it was with his boyfriend. Or brother depending on who you asked. Still ecstatic, he jumped up into his bed and started up his computer. Now he definitely was able to write graphic scenes.

It took him a few seconds to get to the document that he was writing currently. Though when he quickly scanned over what he had written so far, it only aided him to be torn between smiling or scowling. Matt thought he somewhat recognized what Al was doing and saying last night, but this just proved it.

_'You can cum as however many times you want.... Do you want me to kiss you? Or do you want me to kiss your nipples?'_ he read slowly in his mind. Wait... If Al said this as well... Did that mean he knew that he was still writing? And did that mean he actually read what he wrote? A giant blush made his way onto his face. Well if that was how it was, Matthew was going to have to write a lot more.

* * *

Which brings us to the end! Thank you all for staying with us through this journey of young love... and incest. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
